Feather Wings
by Dragonix
Summary: Kai always thought angels were purely fictional, but after his parents die and he's left alone with a power hungry grandfather, he gets an angel of very own. Tyson Kinomiya. [AU] [TyKa] [ShounenaiYaoi] [Chap 12 up]
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok. Seeing as I have more ideas for this and OW than the BE sequel I'm planning, this gets done quicker and comes first xD**

**Tyson: So... we escape any possibility of repeat mpreg-ness for a bit?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Kai: (saunters in) Angels? Pft, you are so lame.**

**Me: Excuse me? This is all my imagination! I have taken the theme of angels and changed it.**

**Tyson: As usual. Read on!**

* * *

Cold grey rain fell from overcast clouds, pattering against the soggy, muddy ground. Little puddles welled up from the wet ground, soaking the gathered crowd's shoes. Umbrellas were opened up, all black respectively. 

The people's attire was black. The men carrying two foreboding black coffins were in the ebony attire. An old man with a young boy next to him, around thirteen years old, were wearing black. The mud that was piled onto the coffins onto was also, black.

Dimmed red eyes watched the 'ceremony' silently. A solid, unmoving lump was wedged in his throat. His hands were curled into solid, shaking fist concealed by his soggy pockets. He did not stand underneath his grandfather's umbrella.

Voltaire's cold grey eyes snapped down to look at his grandson in irritation. Now that the boy's parents were gone, he was stuck was him. For another five years at least anyway.

Kai turned away as the man with long, important robes (again, black) raised his hands to begin his speech. He ignored the barking commands of his grandfather to come back; he just went on forwards, black polished shoes sinking into the soggy, muddy ground.

They were gone. Forever. And that was he had to accept.

"Instant death." They'd said. "Felt no pain." They'd told him.

His parents were a lively couple, when his father wasn't doing his work for the family company, which contrasted strikingly to Kai's quiet and withdrawn nature. They had gone out for a fancy dinner, to celebrate their anniversary. And while they had loved their son very much, they loved doing things together more. His mother would often be out doing things, she hated being still. His father was with her when not working. Kai still treasured the rare moments he got to spend with them though.

Most of his childhood had been mostly lonely, due to his rebel attitude and silent nature. Girls fawned over him while guys stayed clear. No-one knew him enough to get close enough to try and get to know him, or befriend him.

Kai pushed the hood of his raincoat off, the rain soaking his dual shaded hair, lighter coloured bangs sticking to his forehead and cheeks, his darker back hair clung to his neck.

He missed them true enough, but he hated the fact he was even more alone than ever before now. He knew next to nothing about his grandfather, except his was money hungry. The fact of living in the large family mansion with just him and the servants was a little depressing.

When his parents had died… it wasn't fair. A lightning storm had come rolling along, yet his parents took no heed of it, continuing on their drive back. Lighting had struck a nearby tree, causing it to catch alight and tumble down. Poor visibility meant bad driving, and Kai's father had swerved incorrectly, the flaming tree smashing onto the vehicle with deadly force.

Eyelids squeezed shut to hide glistening red eyes. Just because he wasn't close to them, didn't mean it didn't hurt to know they were gone… for good.

A little drop of salty tear gathered at the corner of his right ear, eventually getting too heavy for his eyelashes and tumbling down his cheek. The liquid smeared already smudged dark blue face paint, the blue makeup staining the black raincoat with splodges of sorrow.

And all the while the rain poured.

* * *

A lone, white feather drifted down, an orangey light casting over it. The sky about it was painted as a sunset, as the feather landed softly on a marble walkway. 

Above, in the forever sunset coloured sky, a being, looking to be about sixteen, with large white feathery wings performed a perfect loop-the-loop. Powerful wing and back muscles worked together to allow the young looking angel the ability to swoop and dive in the air with amazing skill and accuracy.

He'd always been a good flier; the skills of flying came naturally to him. In truth, flying was far more complicated than it seemed. The speed of wing beats had to be timed for specific speeds and stunts, and to stop. The wing position had to be determined for direction and legs and arms had to be in a certain position. Plus air currents and speeds had to be thought of to prevent from crashing.

The stunts ceased, and the young teen glided gently towards to the marble walkway where his stray feather had landed. He wore a simple cotton white shirt with a string tie-up by the neck, and slightly loose white matching trousers. On his feet were white felt shoes, he also had a long white robe for when it was cold but he wasn't wearing it.

His eyes were a deep, dark blue, the colour of overhead midnight skies. Navy locks, long and pulled into a low ponytail matched the intense colour of his eyes.

Felt shoed feet landed gently on the white walkway.

This place he lived was special. Very special indeed. It was named Ai Clouds. All the buildings were made of white, pristine marble. The towers were large with elegant tops ending in a spike. All the buildings were homes for the residents; a few were dedicated to things like entertainment and flying competitions. All the buildings were built on a large oval shaped slab of white marble. The entire thing floated in the air, the edge and underneath obscured by clouds. A force field surrounded the area, stopping angels from leaving and unwanted creatures entering. Any angel flying into the forceful (or falling into it was immediately transported to their last spot on they had been while on solid ground.

When someone died, and there was no pure evil in their personalities, they spirit went here, to Ai Clouds, realm of angels. Once here, they got their body back, and a pair of wings to go with it. However, any trace of evil, pure evil, they were left as spirits, drifting around the Earth as an invisible ball of… nothing. Unfortunately, on the odd occasion, they got a body, by the means of a demon. Demons were banishes angels… ones gone bad and not allowed to share the harmony of Ai Clouds. Such creatures were very few but dangerous, due to their extensive knowledge of darkness.

Once new angels arrived, they were given a choice, to stay in Ai Clouds forever, or sign up to be a Guardian Angel. Such angels were allowed to stay on Earth to look after and protect a human, even allowed to take them as their mates if so desired. But angels could only go to Earth once an appropriate match had been found for them.

"Tyson!" An elder called. He wore a long, elegantly decorated, light blue robe. His long silver beard and moustache brushed the bottom of his chest. He was very old, as elders were determined by age, and as he smiled, his many wrinkles dimpled even further.

The blue haired angel, watching the sky that always stayed a sunset colour (angels were dead, they didn't need to sleep, eat, drink or any other necessity) with a serene smile didn't react.

The elder frowned, "Tyson Kinomiya!"

The younger angel, apparently Tyson, jumped, staring at the elder with wide blue eyes. "Sorry, what is it?"

The old angel sighed and motioned with his hand for the younger to come over, "here, Tyson, we have a charge for you."

The bluenet perked up immediately, practically bouncing over the older angel," seriously?"

"Yes. His name's Kai Hiwatari." The elder frowned at him. "Now. I will go over the rules once more; I don't care if you've learnt them off by heart." He added when Tyson opened his mouth to protest, "one! You will not injure, sadden on purpose, or cause any sort harm to your charge, you will not come back to Ai Clouds until charges are allowed to visit and when there is a flying competition so you can compete, or when you are hurt."

"And not incur any romantic relationships until mating season comes." Tyson finished. "I _know _sir, can I go now?"

Dark grey eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded. "Good luck. You'll know Kai when you see him, he looks like this." Beside the elder, clouds gathered together to form an image of a young teen, a mirror image of the teen crying in the rain at his parent's funeral.

* * *

"Wow." Was all that uttered out of Tyson's mouth as he stared up at the large buildings, not made out of smooth marble, but rough concrete. People looked odd to him in their modern day clothing, hurrying about here and there along the busy street. 

"How the hell am I going to find Kai in this lot?" Tyson muttered to himself, grateful that he was like a ghost to everybody but his new charge.

Folding his wings to stop them from catching on things (he could walk through only humans after all); he scanned the crowd for the teen he was assigned to guard.

* * *

Kai kicked a stone, the little pebble skipping along the concrete pavement, rolling to a stop by a pair of white felt shoes. 

Red eyes blinked. Most people wore leather shoes… or some other sturdy material. But certainly not felt. It would fall apart and get soaked through when wet, right?

The stranger wearing the shoes stooped down, picking up the stone and straightening, tossing the little pebble up and down in the palm of his tanned hand.

Kai found himself looking into a friendly, smiling face. Navy coloured bangs fell into equally blue eyes, lit up by a little spark deep in those irises. He was a little taller than him, and he his white clothes were just as odd as his shoes.

The dual haired teen started to walk past him, feeling just a little freaked out by the oddly dressed teen. Annoyingly, a small part of him wanted to stay with him a little longer.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and an equally warm and cheery voice speak next to him, "where are you going, Kai?" The tone was happy, and carried a childish note of pride… as though he'd just found something important.

"How do you know my name?" Kai asked, turning to look at the older teen with disbelieving red eyes.

The bluenet's smile widened, "you're my charge." He answered simply.

"Charge…?" The younger muttered quietly, shrugging his shoulder in a futile attempt to make the odd boy take his hand off. He found his arm brushing a bunch of soft feathers… at least that was it felt like.

Red eyes glanced to be met with a pristine white wing. The purity of the colour put freshly fallen snow to shame. Now very wide eyes travelled up the feathery appendage, to see it connected to the older teen's shoulder. On the opposite side was another wing, just as white and beautiful.

"Were you in some sort of tacky school play or something and forgot to take the costume off?" Kai asked, frowning a little, trying to stop the various thoughts and assumptions in his head from rushing around.

To his surprise, the bluenet laughed, "no, no, no! I'm an angel!" He told him happily, and the wings attached to his back moved and unfurled, the passers-by moving silently through the white appendages.

Kai found himself surrounded by incredibly soft white feathers, caving him in with the blue haired angel. Unconsciously, he reached out with a pale hand to run his fingers through the soft feathers, marvelling as they flowed through his digits like water.

"See?" The older teen murmured softly, folding his wings back so they were out of the way again.

The dual haired boy found himself blinking rapidly as a woman in a business suit walked straight through the angel. Frowning, deciding he was some sort of hologram, he reached and poked him sharply in the chest.

"Ow! Hey!" The bluenet complained, rubbing the spot where Kai had poked him. "What was that for?" He looked up to met with wide red eyes, different emotions flicking about in there.

The angel's own blue eyes went wide at the moment. He could _feel _waves of disbelief, shock and panic radiating off the younger teen as those red eyes banished any emotion from there. But, oddly, he could feel and _understand _the emotions his new charge was feeling, he supposed it was to help him when the younger wanted someone to understand.

"What is going on?" Kai demanded suddenly, feeling a little odd at talking to someone everyone else seemed to treat like air.

"Well… let's start from the beginning. I'm Tyson Kinomiya." The bluenet started, "and I'm your angel, you know you hear about Guardian Angels in stories and stuff? Well, they're real, as you can see."

"But why me? And why can't anyone else see you? Or touch you even…"

"Your were picked to have an angle because you deserved and needed one." Tyson replied, smiling gently, "so it's my job to with you at all times, for as long as it takes before you don't need me anymore." He raised a tanned hand and rested it on Kai's shoulder, stroking gently with his thumb.

The younger teen found himself feeling oddly humble and calmed by gentle touch and felt himself relax and allow the angel's presence and the fact he actually _had _an angel soothe him slightly.

"As for why people treat like me a ghost well… I guess I kinda am. Being dead and all." Tyson grinned a little in amusement, "they can't see, hear or touch me. Only you. Though objects do effect me."

Kai blinked a little as he felt the angel's hand slip into his to hold it gently, and looked up to see the bluenet grin at him, white wings unfurling again.

"Where do you live, Kai? I can fly us there."

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Kai: Wtf. Why am I younger than Tyson?**

**Tyson: Dude, I've been dead for 50 odd years, so I would be older than you**

**Me: If anyone is wondering, this story goes from when Kai is 13 to 16, and I'm thinking about 8-10 chaps for each year so... yeah. This will take awhile. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: A quick update (grins)**

**Kai: (sulking)**

**Tyson: He doesn't like his role in this story I see...**

**Me: o.o yes... oh and btw, things like relationships between with angels and charges will be explained when Kai gets curious and asks Tyson about it xD**

* * *

Kai's red eyes went a little wide and they rose to look at the sky then at Tyson's unfurled wings. "Won't I be too heavy?" He questioned, frowning. Surely the angel's wings weren't strong enough to lift both of them into the air? 

"Nah…" Tyson grinned, "I can carry you just fine."

The dual haired teen stared at their linked hands quietly, his feet shuffling as he mulled over his thoughts about all the sudden occurrences. He had an angel, a feathered protector of his very own, and this person was going to stay with him for as long as he wanted… or needed.

On his free hand, his fingers flexed, the palm sweaty. Looking up into the taller teen's deep blue eyes, he swallowed and whispered him a question, "promise you won't leave?" He wasn't used to asking people this in such a weak sounding voice, but he needed to know… that Tyson wasn't going to leave alone again. Although he liked his privacy very much, being lonely was a horrible feeling.

A tanned hand rose to cup Kai's face painted cheek gently, its twin gripping a similar sized pale one a little tighter in reassurance. "Of course I promise." Was the warm answer, sending little tingles of relief down Kai's being.

"Now…" The angel's hand fell away from his charge's cheek so he could lick his finger and raise it to the air, testing the wind speed and direction. "Conditions are good… you ready to go?" He grinned a little at Kai and his wing trembled a little at the prospect of a flight.

The dual haired teen looked apprehensively at the wings for a few moments longer before slowly nodding, wondering how an angel flight would be. He'd been on things like aeroplanes, but this was open air flying.

"Good then." Tyson commented happily, suddenly wrapping his arms around Kai's middle and expanding his white wings to their full extent, passing harmlessly through people walking by.

The younger teen had a few moments to take in the impressive size of angel's wingspan, spreading a good near 6 feet each in length. A few powerful beats of the large wings sent gusts of wind blowing; ruffling the two teen's hair and Tyson bent his knees. "Hold on." He murmured into Kai's ear.

Kai hesitantly wound his own arms around his angel's shoulder and unconsciously closed his eyes as he felt the taller teen push off from the ground, and his stomach plummet to his knees.

He could hear the powerful flaps of white wings, the wind whistling gently in his ear, and the steady, yet deep, breathing of his angel as he climbed in altitude. He was aware of the smooth sensation of flying in the open air, the speed wasn't too fast, but fast enough to be exhilarating.

Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times to get used to the feeling of wind rushing in his eyes. Squinting down, he saw the ground getting slowly more far away, the people and shops becoming unrecognisable.

"Okay?" Tyson asked, his voice louder than normal in order to be heard above the rushing wind. His wings shone in the afternoon sun, the shiny feather glistening in the sunlight. A single feather fell off, drifting on the air currents on its slow decent back to Earth.

Kai just nodded, trying to calm his wildly beating heart to get used to the feeling of flying like this. He could feel the adrenaline soaring around his system, making what a first in a long while. A tiny smile.

The bluenet grinned happily, feeling Kai's elation and happiness as though they were his own emotions. He stopped gathering height at a certain altitude, preferring to glide on the hot wind currents he could seek out. The wind ruffled his feathers, and whizzed through his long navy blue hair, giving him (and his charge) an incredible sense of freedom.

"Hold on a bit tighter!" Tyson called, tightening his grip around the younger teen and beating his wings as powerfully as he could, finding that he needed more power now he was carrying an extra weight.

Kai felt his eyes go wide as the angel performed a perfect loop-the-loop, before going into a series of stunts and air acrobatics. Tyson, it seemed, was a very talented flier indeed. He felt his small smile grow a bit larger as they swooped and dived, the wind causing no barrier to their flight pattern.

Frowning a little as they slowed into a more simplistic flight pattern of just swaying in the air, Kai called up to blue haired angel, "won't anyone see us?"

The bluenet shook his head, "when we fly, you become invisible just me." He explained, suddenly dropping into a heart-stopping dive, his wings folded to create a near perfect streamline position.

Kai, mostly in surprise, clutched tighter to his angel's shoulders as his stomach freed itself from his knees and his heart leapt to lodge itself in his throat. He pried his eyes open again to look at the expanse of his home city that they were flying over. He noticed the sudden drop in height and flight speed. He looked up at his angel questionably but didn't say anything.

Tyson, feeling his charge's curiosity spoke up, "where do you live, Kai?" He asked, scanning the ground.

"There." The dual haired teen twisted a little to point a large house on the outskirts of the city. A large expanse of grass stretched around it, one stone road leading up to the large main black gates from the bulk of the city itself.

Blue eyes went wide as they took in the impressive sight of Kai's home. The mansion was large, a good three stories or more, with extensive brickwork and stone detail. Ivy crept up some side of the house, the windows clear and huge, some covered by thick curtains, the others in dust.

Water pumped out of an intricate fountain, to be pooled in the shallow basin of sparkling water, the marble in was made out of slick and wet from the constant flow of water.

"Whoa, your house is _huge." _Tyson commented, swooping down to the front of the house and hovering in the air, scanning the building and the grounds. "Uhh… how are we going to get in?" He questioned, looking at his charge quizzically.

Kai pointed at an open window, the breeze flowing in to make the curtains move inside. "Through there. That's my bedroom so no-one will notice anything strange."

The angel nodded and flew slowly over to the window, hovering by the window sill and manoeuvring so Kai could kneel by the open window and drop in, his fall softened by the light bounce of the mattress on his bed.

Tyson followed soon after, sitting cross legged beside his charge on the bed. His wings folded neatly behind him, the wing muscles ached slightly from the slightly strenuous flight but not enough to cause annoying discomfort.

Kai fiddled with a lose thread on his sky blue simple bedspread, waiting for the exciting tingles from the angel flight to cease. Turning to Tyson he frowned at him, a confused glint sparkling in his red eyes before fading a few seconds later. "How does this… angel thing work?"

"Well… providing there's no trace of pure evil in you, you become an angel." The bluenet began, moving his right wing a little so he could preen the feathers as he explained to the younger teen. "Pure evil is a trace of personality." He explained to the curious feelings he felt radiating from Kai. "Pure evil is hard to come by though. Once you become an angel, you can get the choice of becoming a Guardian Angel or not."

Kai watched his angel tidy up his wings quietly, "so… even when you die, you're still living? In a way…"

"Yeah." A happy, gentle smile spread over Tyson's face, "so you see… there's no reason to be afraid of dieing, when there's something like this waiting for you. Plus, Ai Clouds, that's the angel realm, is really a beautiful place indeed."

"Don't you miss it?" Kai mumbled, looking at the carpeted floor with dull red eyes, "being down here with me instead of being up there?"

"It's beautiful… but kinda lonely." Tyson admitted, stopping in his preening to rest a hand on his charge's shoulder in comfort, "I mean… my mum and grandfather are up there and everything but my father and older brother are still alive… along with friends of mine I had to leave behind."

"So… you don't mind being down here then?"

"Nope." The bluenet shook his head, "I like it very much being down here with you." He smiled encouragingly at his charge, "you know… I think your parents are angels too you know."

Red eyes swung up to look at the blue haired angel, some sort of emotion Tyson found a little difficult to understand completely shining in there. "They're angels? Just like you?"

"Yeah! And, when I can, I'll take you up to meet them again… and see Ai Clouds." Tyson promised, squeezing the dual haired teen's shoulder.

Kai stood up, the angel's hand falling away silently. "Promise?" He murmured quietly.

A sharp blast of wind blew in through the open window, ripping a pure white feather from Tyson's wing and carrying it, letting it dance, across the silent room to brush against Kai's cheek.

The dual haired teen's hand raised up as the white soft feather landed neatly in his palm, light innocent in his hand.

"I promise." Was the quiet answer from behind him, warm and truthful.

A small smile etched it's way up Kai's face as the feather leapt off of his hand to continue it dance along the length of his bedroom

* * *

Hollow sounding footsteps echoed around the main entrance hall as Kai made his down the large wooden steps of the house. Everything in the main entrance room was made of varnished, dark wood. Some artistic detail had been painted a fine gold, and the light streaming in through the large glass windows reflected everywhere and off the large crystal chandelier hanging overhead. 

Tyson stopped from where he was following his charge down the stairs to take a good look around, taking in the magnificent sight. Large, oil painted paintings were hung upon some walls, all featuring an old man with long dark grey hair and a scowl always on his face.

There was a few expensive vases dotted around the room, set upon large stone pillars, each complete with a gold plaque and a description inscribed on.

At the front of the room stood two very big oak doors, polished to perfection, right down to the two brass doorknobs near the bottom. Similar doors lined the left and right walls, leading into various rooms.

"Tyson?"

The blue haired angel snapped out of his awe to hurry his way down the rest of the steps to stand beside his charge. "Geez, Kai, your house is…."

"Had too much money spent on it?" The younger teen commented dryly, setting off across the marble floor towards one of the doors along the left wall, "my grandfather is never here but his selfish pride causes him to make this place look so over done."

"That's him right?" Tyson questioned, pointed at an overhead painting, "what does he _do _anyway? To have this much money…"

"He's a businessman." Kai answered quietly, and his angel could sense the sudden loneliness he was feeling, "a greedy one at that. All he cares about is power and his own wealth."

The bluenet beside frowned as he saw his charge's pale hand tighten around the brass doorknob, anger soon joining the lonely emotions the crimson eyed teen was feeling. He was quiet for a moment before opening his mouth to speak to the younger, "you're lonely." He stated, "I can see why, but…" he trailed off for a moment, a gentle smile forming, "I'm here now, right? So you can just forget about the greedy old man."

Kai turned his head a little to look at his smiling angel with slightly wide eyes, letting the now open door swing open with a creak. Staring into those deep blue eyes, shining with promise, he felt his entire body tingle with the grateful feelings of having someone like this.

"Thank-you…"

* * *

Buttoning up his sleeping shirt, Kai looked over at his angel who was seated on his desk chair, flicking though a school text book with wide curious eyes. The bluenet hadn't eaten anything while at dinner, even when offered, and he wasn't showing any signs of wanting to go to sleep either. 

"Tyson… do you not need to eat and sleep?" He asked, finishing getting ready for bed, frowning a little in curiosity.

"Nah. I'm dead, so I don't need to do the things required to live." Tyson replied, setting down the thick book.

"You're breathing though."

"That's the only thing I need to do. For energy and stuff." The angel explained.

Seating himself on his bed, Kai looked around his humble room quietly. Despite having lots of money, his grandfather never spent much on his grandson. His bedroom looked a lot like an average child's room, rather than one belonging to a teen with a rich family.

"Tyson, how did you die?" He asked, mostly without thinking and blinked, eyes going a little wide at the rudeness of his question.

To his surprise, his angel didn't seem offended. Instead, he laughed a little. "Hey, don't feel rude, it's a perfectly ok question." He grinned widely at Kai, intended to reassure, "I died from a heart illness." He told him, "I dunno what it was; medicine wasn't so great back then. I developed it when I was twelve and it got worse." He shrugged, "I didn't get better, is all."

"I'm sorry." Kai murmured quietly, staring at his knees."

Tyson blinked, "hey… no need to apologise!"

"I mean I'm sorry about your death." The dual haired teen elaborated. "You died young… and unwell."

"Yeah…" The bluenet nodded, eyes downcast. "I died at sixteen…. About fifty or so years ago I should think" Blue eyes rose to look at the calendar hung up on the wall.

"Heh… you're old." Kai commented with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Still…" Kai's smirk faded, "did you die in pain?" He asked quietly, sadly, as he pulled back the sky blue duvet covers to climb in.

"I did…" The older teen admitted, sliding off the desk chair to pad quietly over to his charge and sit beside him as he rested his on the white fluffy pillow. "It wasn't a nice death, then again… no death in pain is. But getting to do this because of it makes worthwhile."

Kai was silent for a few minutes, "how can you possibly prefer this to being alive?"

"Because when I was alive, I rarely saw my family other my grandfather, my friends had a tendency to travel around too. Plus, I was ill; it wasn't exactly a very nice life. I like much more being here to help you out and do something worthwhile than sit around and be lonely."

The dual haired teen blinked a little at his angel's mini speech but allowed himself to feel appreciation for what the older was saying.

Tyson smiled happily when he saw his charge's eyes slide closed, reaching out with a tanned hand to thread his fingers through the younger's lighter shaded locks. The soothing stroking seemed to help as Kai drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

"It was you…." 

A sinister growl filtered Kai's ears.

He looked around wildly, where was he? Everywhere around was black, was he floating? There was no floor to stand on.

A smoky, wispy image of his grandfather smiling cruelly formed in front of him, "it was you…" the mouth of the apparition snarled, "you killed your parents! _You did! It was **you**."_

Kai shook his head defiantly, taking a step back, away from his grandfather's accusing face. "No…"

"You killed us Kai…"

He whirled around to stare into the mournful faces of his parents.

"I didn't…"

The mournful expressions turned nasty and accusing, "you did! You did! _You did! You did! **You **did!"_

The chant started up all around him, his family members, both alive and deceased chanting all together, index fingers jabbing at the air him. Kai covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the words, "I didn't!" He cried, "I didn't…" his voice turned feeble, and he sunk to his knees.

"Kai!"

His head shot up, a new voice was speaking through the mouths of his family, slowly making the accusing shouts quieter.

"Kai, wake-up!"

One by one, the faces of his family faded away, first his grandfather, then his mother and finally his father.

"Wake-up! Come on kid…"

The blackness all around him was receding, transforming slowly into a bright, blinding white.

"You're having a nightmare! Wake-up, Kai!"

He knew that voice… "Tyson…?" He mumbled. He was just wondering how the angel was speaking to him when a sharp yank pulled out of the white oblivion.

* * *

Kai's red eyes snapped open to find himself sitting upright in bed, a pair of tanned hands clutching his shoulders. Looking up, he found dark blue eyes staring at him in concern. "Tyson?" He asked. 

His angel pulled back a little to smile at him slightly, though it looked strained and worried across his face, "you were having a bad nightmare."

"Oh…" Kai's gaze fell to look at the bed sheets silently.

"You want to talk about it?" Tyson asked gently, sitting beside and wrapping an arm and around his shoulder to give him a one-armed hug.

The dual haired teen wasn't used to hugs and other signs of affection but he found himself relaxing in the comforting embrace. Raising his head to look up into the warm face of his angel and sighed. "It's not that important…" he murmured, feeling embarrassed about how he'd reacted to the dream.

"Hey… and that's why you seem so freaked out, right?" Tyson commented, a wing joining his arm as it too wrapped around his charge to hold him gently, "talking about it will help, you know." He could practically feel the guilt pouring off of the younger teen and wanted to help the best he could.

"It was about my family…" he broke off, and at the feel of his angel giving him a squeeze of reassurance caused him to take a breath and try again, "about my family… accusing me."

"For what?" The bluenet's tone sounded surprised.

"For the death of my parents…" Kai's voice was soft, and he kept his gaze firmly away from the angel's not wanting to see what the older teen's reaction was.

"Come on…" was the gentle murmur beside him and he felt a hand cup under his chin and tilt his head so he was looking back into the warm smiling face that made all doubts and negative feelings melt away. Kai wondered how Tyson managed to do it.

"You are not responsible, you do know that right? It was just a nightmare, it's not real." Tyson didn't pause to let Kai say anything, he just drew the younger teen into a hug, wrapping his arms around the alive one's body, his wings curling around the younger to keep him in a feathery enclosure of reassurance.

Kai's eyelids drooped a little as he found his cheek pressed to his angel's shoulder, the bluenet holding him gently; just to show he was there. Slowly, tentatively, he wrapped his own arm around his angel, returning the hug as he drifted off into a nightmare free sleep.

* * *

Red eyes crept open, and a pale hand came up to wipe the grit from the eyes as Kai sat up in bed. 

The first thing that filtered in the dual haired teen's sleep filled mind was the memory of a blue haired, wing teen named Tyson. Brain not quite believing the vague memory, he swung his legs out of bed and looked sleepily around his room.

And was met face to face with Tyson, large white wings and everything. Shouting out in surprise, he jolted back. The angel mirrored the action, jumping back, scared by the sudden yell.

White feathers fluffed up and the angel's wings went floofy as his blue eyes went wide. "Geez! _Don't **do** that!"_

"Tyson?" Kai muttered, running a hand through his hair and gathering his thoughts. All at once, the memories from yesterday's events came flooding back and he sighed, just staring at his angel.

Tyson blinked at him for a bit, his wings slowly losing their fluffy appearance as the shock wore off, "you ok?"

"Yeah… I think."

* * *

**Me: Finished!**

**Kai: (still sulking)**

**Tyson: (rolls eyes) review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Look, more!**

**Kai: Urgh.**

**Tyson: (Thwacks him) be nice.**

**Kai: You're only going along with this because you get to fly!**

**Tyson: (grins) I know.**

**Kai: And what do I get?**

**Me: You get to angst, isn't that nice? **

**To answer your question Devil Subaru Chan: Tyson can persue a romantic relatinship with Kai, but only if Kai absoloutely wants to. Also, Tyson cannot tell Kai he loves him or have sex (hehheh) until mating season comes, which is every 5 years or so. There's more to it, but it will be revealed in time.**

* * *

"You know, we could have flown." Tyson commented dryly, strolling beside Kai as a woman who appeared to be late for work dashed straight through him as though he was merely air. 

Kai looked up at his angel with a slight frown, "you mentioned your wings were tired. Besides, there is nothing wrong with walking to school." He had to keep his voice low in order not to gain too much unwanted attention. People regarded Tyson as merely air, not being to hear, see or touch him.

"I was just saying. I could've made it there without a problem." The bluenet stated, neatly sidestepping a woman with a pram only to walk through an old man with a walking stick instead.

The dual haired teen fought back a grimace, "doesn't it bother you to have people walking straight through you like that?"

"No." His angel shook his head, "it's just like walking through air."

"Like a hologram." Kai murmured, shifting his schoolbag on his shoulder.

"A holo-whatsit?" Navy blue eyes blinked at him in confusion, "what's that?"

Red eyes swung up to look at curiously, "you don't know what a hologram is?"

"Umm… no?"

"It's a digital thing."

"Digital?"

"Technology."

"Right." Tyson scratched behind his head with a confused frown, "It's going to take a while to get used to modern technology." He kicked a pebble as they turned a corner, and it skidded along the pavement to hit a passing man's foot, who consequently gave Kai a dirty look.

"Thanks." The red eyed teen muttered sourly to his angel, who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Kai."

They walked along in silence, and Kai found himself, to his surprise, feeling perfectly comfortable walking alongside another person he'd only met a few days ago. The blue haired angel was naturally friendly and loyal, with a magnetic personality and warm smile.

Eyes drifting to the pavement, he felt a small, faint smile tug at his lips as they neared his school.

Tyson glanced down at him at the sudden waves of contentment and happiness. Glad his charge was in a mood, he grinned to himself and his dark blue eyes shone.

* * *

The dual haired teen had barely taken one step into his classroom when a slim girl with blonde hair yanked back into a high ponytail stepped in front of him and fluttered her heavily caked eyelashes, lumpy with too much mascara. "Hi Kai…" she cooed. 

Kai immediately glared at her and brushed past, pushing her firmly away as he made his way determinedly to his eat, which was situated at the back of the classroom. He preferred there, no-one could bother him and he was free to sit and not pay attention without being noticed.

"Huh. I see you get a lot of female attention." Tyson commented, amused. He restrained himself from snickering out loud when a small group of girls looked over in Kai's direction, some waving in a flirtatious way. He got a dark glare from his charge for the comment and his emotions oozed heavily with irritation.

"Don't remind me." Kai growled, yanking out his school books and tossing them carelessly onto his desk, signalling his annoyance.

Tyson grabbed a nearby free chair and, looking around quickly to make sure no-one was looking (especially Kai's 'fans'), he dragged it across to sit himself beside his charge. Glancing over at him, he grinned, "you got any spare paper?"

The younger teen's frown turned from annoyance to curiosity but he reached back into his leather bag to draw out a spare sheet of paper, slightly crumpled, but clean.

Tyson took it, "thanks." Reaching over to grab Kai's pen, he shook it until blobs of dark blue ink spat out to land messily on the paper. Scrunching up the paper into a ball carefully, so as not to get any ink on his hands, he stood, "back in a minute."

"Tyson, what are you doing?" Kai hissed under his breath as he watched his angel move behind the group of girls that were still glancing over at him hopefully.

Taking aim, the bluenet tossed the inky piece of paper towards the blonde, who seemed to be 'leader' of her little group of friends. It landed perfectly on the crown of her head, the blue ink oozing out and sticking to her blonde locks.

Kai watched in smug satisfaction as she and friends reached up to try and pull the paper free, the horrified shrieks at the sight of the ink of the crumpled paper made it all the sweeter.

Smirking, Tyson plopped himself down beside his charge and winked at him, "feel better now?"

Returning the smirk with one of his own, Kai nodded minutely, "much."

* * *

Tyson's eyes were wide and shiny with wonder as he watched the teacher tap away at her laptop's keyboard while the class copied notes. 

Kai stared down at his workbook in boredom, he'd finished his work a while before and he found himself hating everyone else in the classroom for being slow and making him wait. He looked up at an insistent tug on his school shirt sleeve.

Tyson pointed at the teacher's laptop and looked at Kai with a curious expression, "what's that?"

The dual haired teen had to force himself not to look at Tyson as though he were stupid or something similar. It was difficult to remember sometimes that the blue haired angel had died over fifty years ago.

Flipping the white pages so he came to the back of his workbook, Kai scribbled something down and turned the book to show Tyson, before turning away to look out of the window silently.

"Laptop. A portable computer." The angel read, looking up at the grey machine with shiny eyes, "wow." His expression morphed into a frown as he looked over at Kai, "bored?"

The red eyed teen nodded slightly, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He'd just drifted off into his own silent world where outside noises were blocked out so he could enjoy his own little peace and quiet when something light, soft a fluffy brushed against his nose. His nose twitched, but he ignored it.

After a few more insistent brushes with the object, he cracked open a red eye to look un-amused into his angel's grinning face. "What are you doing?" He mumbled quietly.

"Nothing now." The bluenet angel told him happily, leaning back and dropping a pure white feather he'd found loose on one of his wings on the desk. "Amuse yourself with that, I'm going to look at the teacher's laptop." Mock waving, he stood and walked straight ahead to lean over the teacher to look at the laptop with a wondrous expression.

Having nothing better to do, Kai picked up the feather, running his fingers along it, the soft texture sliding over his fingertips. Turning it over in his hands, he examined the feather closely. It was impossibly light and it shone slightly in the morning light streaming in through the window.

"It's beautiful…" he whispered quietly, raising his crimson eyes to look at his angel's large white wings, the hundreds of feathers shining the same the single feather in Kai's hands did.

* * *

Tyson turned his head to frown at a couple of teenage guys, about the same age as Kai, looking over at his charge with strange looks. The one on the right donning a leather jacket and an eyebrow piercing leaned over to whisper something quietly in his equally as punky friend's ear. 

"Why are they talking about you?" The bluenet questioned, watching as the two laughed and walked the corridor in the opposite direction to himself and Kai. The maths lesson had ended a while ago and since the bell had rung to signal lunch, they were heading to Kai's lunch spot.

Red eyes flickered to look over at the retreating backs of the two teens before switching to look ahead instead. "They find my appearance strange." He stated simply.

Tyson had expected to feel annoyance or some small form of sadness coming from his charge but the emotion he felt was smugness. "Strange? Ok, I admit it's a bit out of the ordinary, but sheesh…" the angel looked over his shoulder at where the teens had disappeared too, "they looked weirder."

A smirk formed on Kai's expression. "I know." He said easily.

"What I want to know is why they were whispering." Tyson frowned and folded as arms as they neared the exit door ahead, "they seemed like the type to confront, not whisper behind your back like girls."

The dual haired teen fought down a snort of amusement and grasped the doorknob to open the door and head outside. "I know." He repeated, "but they don't confront me anymore."

The older teen was suspicious as they headed outside, the afternoon sunshine glistening on his wings. "Why?"

"I punched them." Was the simple answer.

Tyson rolled his navy blue eyes with a small smile and said nothing more. Raising his gaze to look at the sky, he watched as a couple of blackbirds danced across the clear blue mass, their chirping faint but melodious. The angel felt an urge to get up and join them in the air but forced it down quickly. Flying now on an impulse wouldn't be the best idea.

* * *

Kai halted in front of a tall, gnarled looking oak tree. The trunk was thick and was littered with little scratched in messages various students has added to the bark over the years. The large branches boasted bright green leaves that swayed gently in the afternoon breeze. 

As his angel admired the large product of nature, Kai settled down beside the trunk, resting his back against the rough bark. He found himself not feeling particularly hungry, and opted for closing his eyes and simply relaxing.

Tyson settled down beside him, but didn't lean back against the tree trunk like his charge did. The bark would snag at his feathers and lying down on his back on a rough surface tended to be uncomfortable after a while.

As the two sat in content silence, a leaf drifted down from where it had fallen from its resident branch, twirling down on the slight wind, to land softly on the grass.

Light filtering in from the gaps of the leaves and branches overhead lit up the fallen leaf and Tyson bent over to pick it up and twiddle it in his hands.

Unaware himself, Kai begun leaning very slightly towards his angel in gravitation to the heat beside him. Finding the afternoon heat a little uncomfortable, he shrugged out of his school blazer in favour of just his school shirt. Being short sleeved, his lower am brushed lightly against Tyson's feathers.

Crimson eyes cracked open slightly and drifted over to watch his angel quietly. The bluenet was amusing himself with tearing up and fiddling with fallen leaves and blades of grass.

Deciding that the dead teen was too bust engrossed with his nature activity, Kai reached out with a tentative hand, keeping his eyes on Tyson's smiling face. As soon as his finger tips touched the soft feathers he found himself not particularly caring if the angel noticed and ran a hand gently through them.

The blue haired angel did, however, notice the sudden attention to his wings and smiled happily, abandoning his leaves for one undamaged to fiddle with. Twirling it around b the stem he kept still as he felt his charge's hand run slowly and carefully through his feathers.

Upon their accord, the white feathers fluffed and ruffled slightly, making the wings look floofier and puffy. Kai blinked a little and looked over at his angel's face, to be met with blue eyes looking over at him with a gentle smile.

Pulling his hand back sharply, the dual haired teen averted his angel's gaze and shut his eyes again, turning his head stubbornly away from the older teen.

Sensing his charge's embarrassment, the angel decided not to pry into why kai was preening his wings. The ruffled appearance of his feathers went away as the content feeling of having wings preened was gone.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence went by, Tyson opened his mouth to ask Kai a question, "I don't mean to offend you or anything Kai, but… why are your eyes red and stuff?"

The younger teen frowned slightly and opened his eyes to look into his angel's curious expression silently. "It's a genetic mutation." He answered simply. "Sometimes eyes pigment mutates, but it's harmless. Blue and green eyes are genetic mutations from generations ago." He explained quietly.

"Really?" Tyson's voice sounded more excited and interested rather than scornful. "I must be a mutant too, because my eyes are blue!"

Kai regarded his angel in quiet amusement before continuing, "it's the same with my hair, or at least part of it. It's supposed to be all black, but the front hairs had a similar pigment mutation, so it grows lighter than the back." He shrugged slightly, "dying can make it black like the rest but it doesn't stay."

"Wow." The angel looked at his charge's hair with interest, before looking to frown at the blue face paint that made up the triangles on his face, "but I guess that those triangles aren't some weird skin mutation then?"

Kai smirked and shook his head, "no."

"So why do you wear them? Habit?"

The dual haired teen nodded faintly, "I got into it young and never got out of it I guess."

"I don't think I can imagine you with no face paint and normal hair and eyes." Tyson said thoughtfully, frowning a little, "it suits you looking slightly… odd."

Kai didn't tell his angel, but he felt oddly pleased with that comment.

* * *

Tyson's brow furrowed slightly as a small headache suddenly formed at the front of his skull. 

Somewhere else, the school bell rung to signal the end of lunch and the beginning of afternoon lessons. Kai stood and gathered up his school bag to head back into the main school building slowly.

His angel followed quietly, rubbing his forehead to try and soothe the sudden ache. A small part of his memory remembered slightly something similar occurring when he was Buy so many years of living in Ai Clouds had caused him to forget most details of his life when he still had it.

Kai turned his head to look at the bluenet, wondering why he lagging behind. A sharp, fast breeze blew suddenly, whipping his dual shaded hair and his angel's deep blue locks as well.

Beneath the large oak tree, the wind lifted up an oak lead and a forgotten white feather, making them dance up into the air like the blackbird couple that had danced their before.

And just as suddenly as it had come, Tyson's headache went away slowly as the sharp breeze slowed and faded into nothing.

Shaking his head, the angel hurried forwards to catch up with his charge.

* * *

"So, we're flying back now?" Tyson asked cheerfully, the front yard of the school practically empty as pupils had rushed minutes after the bell had rung to show the end of school. 

"If your wings feel up to it." Kai replied, turning his crimson gaze to look at his angel's white wing critically.

"They're fine!" The bluenet brushed off the comment easily, waving a hand. "Can you hold your bag in your arms or something? I don't want anything digging into me." He steeped up behind his charge.

Kai slipped off his school bag and shifted it until he could hold it in his arms. He felt his angel's arms slip around his waist and hold him securely and he looked up to the sky, wondering vaguely how Tyson wings were capable of carrying both of their weights.

Either side of him, large pearly white wings unfurled and flapped, beating the air until Tyson got take off, climbing altitude slowly until they were at a reasonable flying height, the school building tiny beneath them.

Tyson's wings beat steadily, flying forwards silently. His blue eyes drifted down to watch the busy streets come into view, before switching to watch his charge carefully. Thankfully he could feel no waves of fear radiating from the dual haired teen, but something akin to thrill and excitement, and wonderment. Lowering his head so he could talk to the younger teen without the need to shout, he spoke, "why so wondering?"

Kai, a little shocked that his angel somehow knew how he was feeling, turned his head to look at the bluenet with a curious glint in his red eyes but didn't question it. He supposed it was something angels could do to help their charges. "How can your wings possibly hold both our weights?" He questioned, frowning slightly as he tried to figure it out.

"My wings are pretty strong. They're longer than my height and the muscles are strong, they're designed to hold twice my bodyweight." Tyson explained, changing course in the direction of Kai's home. "So it's hard to pull or damage the muscles."

"But what about the wing bones?" The dual haired teen's brow furrowed a little more, from what he knew, bird wings were hollow… providing that Tyson's wings were like a bird's.

"They're a little weaker, because they're hollow. If I fell from a height like this they'd most certainly break." Tyson looked down, "but I've never crashed before so don't worry."

Kai couldn't help wondering whether he should have felt calmer or worried at the comment. He scowled unhappily as his home into view, because from what he could see, no windows were open.

"I guess I'll have to land somewhere else, huh?" Tyson asked, noticing the same thing as his charge.

"Yeah… the front drive should be ok."

"'Kay." The bluenet angled his wings, and concentrated, swooping down at a fast enough speed to whip the hair away from his face and tear loose feathers from his wings.

Kai felt his stomach shoot up into his throat as the angel dived. The gravel covered ground neared and he found himself shutting his eyes in instinct to prepare for a collision. To his surprise, the speed stopped suddenly. Cracking his eyes open he realised Tyson had spread his wings to halt his dive, fluttering slowly down to the ground, his felt shoes crunching on the gravel drive.

Releasing his charge and folding his wings the blue haired teen peered into charge's slightly paler-than-normal face, "you okay?"

"Yeah." Kai replied, schooling his features to appear untroubled by the sudden, fast dive. Walking forwards, he headed up the front steps quickly and grasped the front door's brass doorknob, twisting it and opening the door quietly.

Tyson smiled fondly and shrugged, following.

* * *

Kai glared at a mathematics problem that was proving to be a little too tedious for his liking. As much as he found math easy, he didn't help that he found the subject incredibly boring. 

Sighing, he brushed away the homework in favour of placing his chin in his right hand and looking over at his angel to see what the bluenet was doing.

Tyson had his left wing unfurled, and was running his fingers through the feathers with a concentrated frown on his face. On his lap was a small pile of tatty feathers or those that had come loose.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Kai addressed his angel, "what are you doing?"

"Preening."

"Preening?"

"Tidying up my wings." The bluenet explained, pulling out another feather that had a broken quill, "pulling out useless feathers to make the good ones look nicer."

"Do you have to do that?" Kai questioned, lifting his head off his hand to watch his angel fold up his left wing and move on to the right.

"Once a while, untidy feathers can hinder flight." Tyson replied, moving his soft feathers into place so the wings were sleek and shiny." And who wants to look at untidy or messy wings?"

The dual haired teen knew that tatty wings wouldn't look quite as appealing as sleek, shiny and tidy ones. "What will you do with those then?" He nodded at the small pile of white feathers in Tyson's lap.

"Well, I'll throw the tatty ones away. The ones that came loose but are still in good condition I can use for something else." Tyson folded up his right wing and dusted his hands off, even though they weren't dirty, then went about moving un-useful feathers away from the good ones. Standing, a pile of feathers in each hand, he dropped the tatty feathers into Kai's bin.

The dual haired teen blinked as his angel walked over with a smile, and frowned in slight irritation when the bluenet brushed the bunch of good feather along his nose. Batting away the angel's hand in annoyance, he raised an eyebrow at him, "and what can you use the good feathers for?"

"Quills… making jewellery and stuff… pillows… and for annoying you by tickling you with them." The older teen listed off, grinning at his charge with shiny navy blue eyes.

Kai scowled in disagreement, "I am not ticklish."

"I bet you are." Tyson raised the bunch of feathers.

"Don't you dare." Kai warned, glaring.

"Oh fine."

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Kai: You wrote me as some kind of mutant? (insulted)**

**Tyson: It does describe you perfectly, actually (smirks)**

**Me: Well, it was theonly reasonI could think of to explain those wacky hair and eyes of yours! XP **

Tyson: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai: Why do you like doin this to me?**

**Tyson: What? Dragging you through the angst? Making you more emotional than a PMSing girl?**

**Kai: Yes, that.**

**Me: Ah but it makes such good reading material! Besides you get hugs from Tyson afterwards so it can't be allt hat bad.**

**Kai: Hn.**

**Tyson: Read on!**

* * *

Red, orange and browning leaves fell from dying trees. Autumn had rolled in and in the midst of October, the pavements began to be coated with fallen leaves, the trees going darker and bald as the cold forced them into hiding for half the year. 

Two large white wings flapped as Tyson landed on the drive in front of Kai's house. Two months on from when they'd first met, the dual haired teen had gotten used to having an angel being with him all the time. He found, with time, that it felt odd without the bluenet hovering somewhere nearby, like he has just lost his shadow.

Letting go of his charge and folding his wings, Tyson blinked as a leaf landed on his head. Shaking it off he looked at the pile of fallen, multi-coloured leaves that the gardener had swept up to make the drive look more presentable. "The temptation to leap into that pile of leaves is growing strong…" He murmured, voice imitating that of a wise old man's.

The corner's of Kai's lips quirked up on the own accord as he walked slowly up to the front steps, "yes well, the gardener wouldn't be too happy if you ruined his days work." He commented dryly, letting himself into his house.

"There more leaves falling anyway… he'll have to do some more sweeping sooner of later." Tyson replied mournfully, eyes watering up in mock horror as Kai shut the front door and tugged at his arm to lead him away.

"I would have thought you'd have grown out of such things by now…" The younger teen muttered, though more out of exasperation than anything. It might have been the way the angel did all his antics with a light, happy heart that made him so hard to mad or irritated over.

"Kai! Master Kai!" A maid hurried towards them, wearing a simple casual dress with a white apron tied around her waist, cooking smudges dotting the cotton. She stopped before the slightly baffled teen bowed slightly. "Master Voltaire would like to see you sir."

Kai sighed in irritation. "You don't have to bow… or call me 'Master'. I'm not above you." He instructed. The fact that the workers here were treated like they were below the family they worked for by his grandfather angered him slightly. "Where is my grandfather?"

"In his study." The maid replied, her tone sounding more cheerful, she raised her head smiled shyly at the dual haired teen before dashing off back to the kitchens.

"She's nice." Tyson commented a he followed his charge in the direction to Voltaire's study. "It's a shame your grandfather has banged such stupid… stuff into her head." He paused when he felt emotions of dread coming from the younger teen. "Kai? What's wrong?"

"I don't like meetings with my grandfather." Kai replied shortly, knocking sharply on the wooden study door before him.

Tyson was about to make a comment when Voltaire's voice sounded sourly through the wood, "come in."

Kai twisted the door knob and prepared to walk inside. Hesitating, he looked behind him, "stay here." He murmured quietly before turning around and taking a step forward into the room.

The angel, slightly shocked by the request, reached out with a concerned, tanned hand gripped his charge's shoulder gently, "Kai, what? I think the last thing you need is for to face that man on your own." He frowned unhappily with the younger teen shrugged off his hand gently and gazed back at him with determined red eyes, "Kai…"

"You're distracting; I'll do better if I'm alone with him." Kai explained. In all honesty, the angel was more interesting to take interest in than most people that tried to communicate with him in some way. That distraction wouldn't be too helpful when his grandfather was talking to him. Giving his angel an apologetic looks before closing the door.

Tyson looked at the shut door sadly for a few moments before sighing and turning around, it would be best to stay in Kai's room while the other had his talk with Voltaire.

* * *

The study door slammed open, banging against the wall. From within the study, a small pleased chuckled sounded from Voltaire's lips as he grandson burst out of the study, the beginnings of tears welling up in his crimson eyes. 

Striding towards his room, Kai tried to block his grandfather's tauntings from his head. He could handle the old man's insistence that he take over the family company, something he planned to do anyway to make it better for the public in general rather than Voltaire's greed.

What he couldn't stand, however, was his grandfather using his parent's to force guilt welling up at the pit of his stomach, wondering whether he should do things that would have made them proud… or not.

Suddenly feeling unbearably alone, Kai wiped the back of his hand over his eyes to brush away the tears threatening to fall, sniffing slightly and making his way blindly to his room.

He didn't get to make it to the door, as a pair of hands gripped gently at his upper arms, "Kai? What's the matter?" The voice sounded urgent, panicked and held a note in the attempt to soothe with concern. Blinking away moisture in his eyes, he looked up into the worried eyes of angel and shook his head faintly, "nothing… I'm fine."

Tyson clucked his tongue impatiently, the sad emotions radiating from his charge certainly felt like nothing. He let his arms drop and eyed him gently, "I think there is something."

"There isn't. Leave me alone." Kai muttered, turning around. As much as he was fond of the blue haired angel, the only thing he wanted now was to be alone and away from concerned questions and touches. A destination in mind, he set off stiffly to the exit of his house.

"Kai!" Tyson took one step forward, as if to reach out and pull back the younger teen to demand answers out of him. Biting his lips, the bluenet stayed still, knowing it wouldn't be fair on Kai to go past his wishes. He sighed dejectedly and hung his head, wings drooping slightly, "oh man…"

* * *

Kai tossed a pebble violently into the river, watching with satisfaction as it broke the clear surface and sunk to the bottom, ripples spreading around the water where it had fallen. Grabbing a handful of small stones, he repeated action, throwing them into the water with a growl of frustration. 

He sunk down slowly to sit on the bank, legs drawn up to his chest and he rested his arms on his knees, chin placed on his forearms. Sighing, he watched the stones he'd thrown be picked up by the river's current and swept downstream.

Closing his eyes tightly, he couldn't help feeling anger towards his grandfather for his ways of persuasion. He had never liked the old man, then again, they had never been very close, seeing as Voltaire was nearly always away on business.

That thought lead to the reminder that his parents were often out together, not including him or staying to keep him company. Admittedly, he often secretly longed for someone… solid enough to stay with him and not go off someplace and leaving him behind. After years of being left in a large house with maids and butlers who were too busy to talk or play with him, he'd gotten used to not being close to people, and often pushed them away.

Opening his eyes, he stared sadly at the rocky ground with small tufts of grass popping up here and there. His throat felt tight and his eyes felt wet and tearful. Burying his face in his arms, he took a shuddering sigh.

He was beginning to feel the beginnings of regret for telling his angel to stay at home while he went to think. Tyson _was _solid, and _was _going to be with him no matter what mood he was in. The bluenet had made that clear over the two months he'd been with him. Right now, he was sure the older teen would give him an encouraging smile and give him comforting words that would make his negative feelings fade away.

* * *

Tyson fiddled with the duvet cover on Kai's bed, feeling steadily more bad as his charge's upset emotions nagged at his mind, telling him to go and find him, make him feel better. 

Shoulders sagging, the blue haired teen raised his eyes to look at a photo sitting on Kai's desk. He'd never really taken much interest, mostly because it was normally half hidden by his desk lamp. Standing up, he moved the lamp to the side and lifted up the framed photo.

It was a picture of a family, a small one. The mother had short, stylish cut brown hair; her eyes are simple hazel colour. She wore a simple sky blue summer dress, and was waving happily at the camera. Next to her was the father, his hair dark and striking against his pale skin. His eyes were a dark brown, barely distinguishable from the pupil. He was dressed casually, a simple white t-shirt and a pair of fading blue jeans. On his shoulder sat a boy, mostly likely the couple's son.

Tyson blinked. He knew that face and recognisable features. He found himself staring into a younger version of Kai, who was smiling shyly and the camera lens, his clothes matching the same shade as his mother's dress and a plaster donned his knee. Despite himself, he found himself smiling softly at the happy picture.

Soon, it was followed by sadness, knowing that Kai had lost these two people recently, which explained why the dual haired teen had hidden the photo. Placing it back down on the desk he sighed. He could sympathise with his charge, seeing as he had lost his own mother at a young age, his father leaving shortly after that to travel the world. His father hadn't been there when he'd died.

Firmly pushing the memories from his mind, Tyson shook his head slightly and turned to look at Kai's bedroom window. He couldn't ignore Kai's emotions any longer. The last thing the dual haired teen needed was to be alone, even if he wanted space to think.

Decision made, he strode over to the window and flung it open, letting his wings unfurl and spread, flapping a few times to get the joints warmed up ready for flight. Taking a few steps back, he took a running leap and jumped of the window, his wings spreading and catching himself in the air. He rose up and soared away from Kai's house, intent on finding the dual haired teen quickly.

Closing his eyes and hovering in the air, he focused on his charge's feelings, mentally searching for their location. Upon locating him and shuddering slightly at the negativity of them, he flapped his wings and headed in the right direction.

After five minutes or so of flying, and the overhead skies becoming richer in colour as the sun sunk down, Tyson spotted a small figure huddled by the riverside. Swooping down lowly, he could just make out two different, striking shades of hair. Relieved slightly, he angled hi swings and lowered himself down silently onto the rocky ground, walking slowly towards his charge, "Kai?"

The younger teen stiffened at the sound of his name and he turned his head slowly to face his angel, letting his legs slide down to spread out in front of. He folded his arms to keep in lost body heat that had disappeared with the dropping temperature. "Tyson…" he replied, not sure what to feel now that the bluenet was standing there.

Tyson said nothing at first, walking over to his charge and settling himself down beside him. Silently, he wrapped one large white wing around Kai and smiled absently when the younger teen leaned back into the warm, soft feathers. "I know you're lonely…" he began quietly, looking down at Kai. He reached out with a tanned hand to grip his charge's paler one gently, "but you shouldn't be."

"How can I not be?" Kai muttered sourly, refusing to let his gaze meet his angel's. However, being grateful for the warm and security the bluenet was giving him, he allowed himself to be immersed in the white feathers draping over his back and gripped the angel's hand in return. "I've always been lonely."

"I thought as much. I saw the photo of your parents on your desk." He felt Kai stiffen and gave his hand a squeeze. "You know I did tell you that they weren't really gone. You'll see them soon. I promised you that."

"I know, but…" Kai's red eyes swung up to look into Tyson's blue ones, "when? I need to talk with them… ask them things I should have done when they were alive." He murmured softly, feeling a slight ache in his chest at the fact that he'd lost that opportunity.

"Well… you can only get into Ai Clouds by four ways." Tyson started, "first one is the obvious, you have to die." He looked down sternly at Kai, "and don't go killing yourself because I won't let you."

For he thought was the first time in a long while that day, Kai felt himself smirk slightly, "I won't." He told the bluenet.

"Good. Now, the second way is, providing you're angel, you get sent to their medical ward when you hurt yourself. And if the angel has a charge, which is normally all the time if they aren't inside Ai Clouds already, the charge comes along too."

Kai frowned as he thought of something, "what happens if you get a fatal injury? Do you die?"

"I'm dead already." Tyson replied bluntly.

"No, I mean… say you snapped you neck, what happens?"

"They heal it." Tyson shrugged, "you can't die if you're already dead."

Kai blinked. "They can heal anything?"

"Pretty much. Anyway! Third way is if you want to participate in a flight competition, but you need a charge's permission to go, because they have to come too."

"Flight competition?"

"Acrobatics and racing." Tyson explained, "I compete sometimes."

"Have you ever won?" Kai questioned.

"Not yet, my best is second."

It took a few moments for the dual haired teen to fully be impressed by that. There had to be millions of angels, even though not all competed, seeing as some had an old body. He frowned, wondering how a winner could be determined out of thousands of competitors. "How do they pick a winner? There must be thousands of entrants."

"Well, trials are held every few months or so. Those that have a natural flying ability or a skilled flier earn a 'pass' to enter competitions. They're not given out very often so not very many angels compete." Tyson explained, shrugging. "It took me a couple of tries to get my pass."

"I see… and the fourth?"

"Scheduled visits. Charges can go and see their dead relatives or friends on certain days, which are awesome." The bluenet replied enthusiastically, grinning.

"When is the next one?" Kai asked softly, heart clenching slightly at the prospect of hopefully being able to see his parents soon.

"Hmm… a couple of weeks, maybe more…"

Kai clutched Tyson's hand so tightly that angel winced slightly, "really?" He murmured, voice slightly hoarse. He couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy by the news, knowing he could see them again, tell them the things they needed to know… in an odd way, it was a slightly weird revelation, he'd never felt a need to see or talk with his parents in a such a way before.

Tyson smiled slightly in understanding, even though the dual haired teen didn't say anything. "You never know what have before it's gone." He said.

"Yeah…" Kai hung his head.

"Hey… cheer up! You'll see them soon, remember?" Tyson let go of his charge's hand in favour and looped the arm around the younger teen's shoulder like his wing was doing. Giving Kai a one-armed hug, he smiled encouragingly at him, "so give me a smile, please? I hate it when you're sad."

The dual haired teen raised his head slowly, staring into those navy blue eyes that shone with fond warmth. Without him thinking, the corners of his lips twitched up into a small, slightly shy smile.

Tyson beamed happily in return and gave Kai one last affectionate squeeze before letting him go and standing up. "Come, we better go back, it's getting dark and the maids will be wondering where you've disappeared too." He held out a hand for his charge to grab.

Kai set his hand in the bluenet's and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He couldn't help but let out a small shuddery sigh of content as the older teen wrapped his arms around his waist securely and spread his wings, preparing for flight. His stomach dropped violently to his ankles as the angel suddenly soared into the air, the ground dropping away and the dark skies becoming the only scenery.

Stars twinkled above them as Tyson flew at a steady, slow pace. Shining brightly, the moon hovered near by, sending silver coloured rays of reflected light across the landscape below, the grass and the buildings and the river that shone in the shimmering light.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful it is…" Tyson murmured, whether to himself or too Kai, wasn't clear. "You take things for granted and then when you die… you suddenly appreciate it a lot more."

"Night time? Or Earth in general?" Kai questioned, breaking his angel out of his thoughts he turned his head slightly to look up into his angel's ace curiously.

"Neither. Life in general I suppose…"

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, both quietly enjoying the silent scenery that was slowly unveiled to them as the flew at a leisurely pace, despite Tyson's mention of the maids back at the house possibly being worried about Kai. As they past over a field dotted with wild flowers and a couple of grazing horses, Kai clucked his tongue slightly to fight a sudden nervousness and turned to ask his angel a question, "can you show me some of your flying skills?"

"Which one?" Tyson replied happily, feeling very pleased that his charge wanted to see what he could in the air.

"There's more one?" Kai questioned, bemused.

"Yup! Racing and acrobatics. Or do you want to see both?" The angel replied, his tone light and happy as his charge took interest.

"Both."

"Cool." Tyson grinned and tightened his grip on Kai, resting his chin on the younger teen's shoulder. "I'll show you racing first, bring your legs up and press them together for me."

Kai frowned slightly but complied, "why?"

"So you're streamline You can't fly fast if you're not streamline." Tyson explained, angling his own body to make himself perfect for fast flying. Increasing the speed of his wing beats, he picked up speed, soaring forwards.

Kai had to close his eyes against the wind, his hair flying back off of forehead. He was aware of their speed increasing for a while before they reached a steady one. The dual haired teen had to admit, it was pretty exhilarating, to be travelling so fast by air.

Tyson slowed down slightly s they were at the slow speed they were before, "that was nearly my racing speed, but I can't fly as fast when I'm carrying you." Just ahead, just barely, he could make out the sight of Kai's house. "I guess I can show you some tricks before we have to land." He immediately arched his back and moved his wings to curl backwards a loop, before spiralling down to the ground and soaring back up with a loop.

Kai had been with Tyson while he had been performing acrobatic skills before, silently knew to himself that he loved being in the air with the angel when he was flying like this. It made his blood pump around his veins and his head go dizzy with excitement and thrill.

As soon as the angel reached his peak in height, he angled down and dived, flattening his wings to his body, heading fixatedly on the gravel drive below them. As the ground neared, he spread out his wings and landed gently at the last moment. Straightening himself, he let go of Kai and he folded his wings. "There you are."

Kai could only murmur a breathless 'thanks', his head still spinning slightly from the experience.

* * *

Kai frowned over at his angel as the bluenet winced and rolled his shoulders. Pushing back the covers of his bed, he got up and wandered over to where Tyson was seated on his desk chair. "What is it?" 

Tyson looked up at his charge's concern. "Oh, nothing much. Wing muscles are little sore that's all. Carrying you does put strain on them." He replied vaguely, letting his arm go limp in order to reassure the younger teen, "I'm fine!"

Kai rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Take off your shirt."

"Why?" The angel blurted a swath of red splashing across his cheeks. He complied however, removing his white shirt and laying it on Kai's desk. He eyes his charge suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm going to make your wing muscles feel better. Turn around." Kai told him, placing his hands on the angel's shoulders when he obeyed. He took a moment to admire how the wings were attached to the bluenet's body. The feathers merged neatly into the tanned skin, and Kai could see vaguely the muscles around the start of the wings were twitching very slightly, the surrounding area looking a little red.

Tyson let a small sigh as his charge began placing pressure to his sore wing muscles and massaged, soothing away the tension and soreness. His shoulders sagged and his wings fell limp out of their folded position to drape on the floor, the feather ruffling and making his wings puffy at the attention.

Kai smiled slightly at the reaction he got, rubbing the muscles beneath Tyson's skin a few more times before pulling his hands away slowly and getting up, "there… better?"

"Much…" Tyson murmured, stretching a little. He shot a dazzling smile over his shoulder and winked at the dual haired teen, "thanks!"

Kai turned away with a nod, but not before Tyson caught the sight of a pale red blush appearing briefly on the younger teen's cheeks. He grinned, "aww… you look cute when you blush!"

* * *

**Me: Now see Kai! Going through your angst must have been worth it to see Tyson shirtless**

**Tyson: (Flaunts)**

**Kai: (Fixtated stare) Perhaps...**

**Me: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyson: I hate you now.**

**Kai: You've read through it already?**

**Tyson: Yes.**

**Me: Ah, but we all need some drama sometimes, Tyson. Read on!**

**Answers to questions:**

**- Kai is currently 13 **

**- Angels can change lovers like normal people do, providing it's with another angel. If it's a charge, it's for life (or eternity I guess) because the charge gives themselves to the angel. And Tyson won't let Kai kill himself just yet xD. I know it's vague, but it will clearer in tiiiiime.**

* * *

Snapping his suitcase shut, Voltaire straightened and thrust the leather case in a waiting butler's arms, motioning for him to hurry out and place his luggage in the boot of his expensive car. 

Kai shuffled his feet as his grandfather regarded him silently, the old man huffed and crossed his arms, "you better do well in your studies Kai, and I'm not letting my successor be a slacker with bad grades." He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I assume you've studied for your exam coming up soon?"

"Yes…" Kai murmured, avoiding his grandfather's gaze to look outside as the driver seated in Voltaire's car beeped the horn to signal it was time to go. "I think you have to leave now." He muttered quietly, feeling slightly glad that the old man had to leave on a business trip, he preferred when he wasn't looking at him like a hawk at times.

"I am aware of that." Voltaire responded gruffly, striding out of the open door and shooting his grandson one last stern look, "I expect good results, understand?" After receiving a nod from the teen, he whirled around and signalled for a maid to shut the door behind him.

Kai glared at the place he'd last seen his grandfather hatefully, wishing that the old man would fall down the stairs or something. Turning around, he was about to head back up to his room when he was met face to face with the ruffled appearance of his angel.

It turned out that even though Tyson didn't no longer needed sleep, he could drift off when he wanted to regain energy and generally recharge when tired. Last night the bluenet had obviously chosen to doze off, judging by his mussed hair and rumpled looking feathers.

Kai raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, "awake?" He questioned, watching as the older teen stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah… the vulture gone?" The angel asked, looking sleepily out of a nearby window to find Voltaire's expensive car missing.

"At last." Kai muttered bitterly, walking over to his angel's side, "your wings look terrible." He told him lightly, glancing at the white feathers, fighting down the urge to run his fingers through them and make them neat and tidy again.

"Should I be offended by that?" Tyson responded huffily, placing his hands on his hips and frowning at his charge in mock annoyance. "I'll preen them then if it's bothering you." True to his word, he unfolded his left wing and began running his fingers through them.

The younger teen rolled his eyes in exasperation, "not here, Tyson…" he muttered in a long-suffering sounding tone. He grabbed his angel's wrist gently and tugged him in the direction of the sitting room, which would hopefully be empty in the morning, and he would look unsuspicious being in there.

* * *

Plopping down on the sofa and smiling at the comfiness of the cushions, Tyson settled down happily and resumed his previous activity, unaware that his charge was watching him almost avidly. 

Kai reached out on a sudden whim and halted his angel's hands in their movement, "may I?" He murmured quietly, not sure just _why _he wanted he to preen the feathers, he felt an unspeakable want to. At the angel's surprised, small nod, he began tidying up the angel's wings carefully. Fully enjoying the feeling, Kai felt his shoulders slack and relax, even though he wasn't the one receiving the affectionate attention.

Tyson smiled happily and leant forward slightly, he felt his wings fluff up at the pleasant attention and he shivered slightly. "You're very good at this chibi…" he murmured quietly.

Kai scowled at the nickname, Tyson had bestowed him with it a few weeks back, and in all honesty, Kai found it rather degrading than cute (as Tyson thought it was). "Do you have to call me that?" He questioned unhappily, stopping in his task of preening Tyson's wings.

Tyson almost whimpered at the lack of attention but stopped himself, "what's wrong with it? I'm older than you, and taller."

"I'm still growing." Kai pointed out, "I might be taller than you later."

The bluenet made a face, "can you… stop growing then?" He asked, eyes twinkling with humour and he folded his wings, assuming that they were done.

Kai rolled his eyes and slid off of the couch, feeling slightly disappointed at not being able to preen his angel's wings anymore. "Of course not, and I need to study if I don't want my grandfather yelling in my face again." He muttered bitterly, heading in the direction of his bedroom.

"When is your exam again?" Tyson asked him, leaping off the sofa to follow his charge up the stairs.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Ok… so what can't you do in Math anyway? It's your best subject, you shouldn't need to study." 

"That doesn't mean I'm weak in a few areas." Kai replied quietly, flipping through the pages of his textbook, not really taking in much of what was written on the pages. "Every exam has an algebra question, and… I can't do those very well." He stopped on a chapter labelled 'Algebra' and turned to look at his angel with a questioning glint in his eye, "I don't suppose you remember anything about it?"

Tyson blinked, confusion dawning over his face. He reached out wordlessly and picked up the textbook, eyes scanning over the words, his brow furrowed. "Hmm… it looks familiar but…" He gave Kai a sheepish grin, "you have to remember I haven't been to school to learn in over 50 years, but I'll try a few questions and see."

Kai watched quietly as his angel began scribbling down the various letters and numbers making up the complicated algebra equations. After a few attempts, the angel through down the pen he'd borrowed from Kai's desk and shrugged at his charge apologetically. "Sorry, I don't understand either."

The dual haired teen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair quickly before leaning his elbows on the desk and resting his head in his palms, reading over the words in the textbook.

Tyson was nearly twitching out of lack of something to do by the time his charge had spent an hour reading over the instructions and writing down some notes and practice equations. As much as he was fond of Kai, the feeling of sitting down and doing absolutely nothing but watch various facial expression dart across Kai's face was driving him insane. "Kai. This is boring." He stated.

"I know." The younger teen replied simply, "I've nearly got the hang of this."

Tyson's left eyebrow twitched, "are we going to be sitting here for another hour?" He questioned, voice holding a note of panic at the prospect of being forced to sit down and scan Kai's bedroom yet again.

The corners of Kai's lips twitched up into a faint smile of amusement and he shut his text book and pushed it away, letting his pen dropping from his hand the roll on the floor. He looked up at his angel and shook his head, "no."

"_Finally!" _Tyson cried in relief, jumping up from Kai's bed and stretching quickly, "now I say we doing something fun and not academic for the rest of the day. Or at least until dinner." He grabbed Kai gently by the upper arm and heaved him out of seat. "Does a quick flight outside sound good?"

It was one of the many times Kai had been grateful to have the older teen there with him, both as his angel and a friend. He'd only just managed to give him a small nod with a matching small smile before the angel beamed at him and carted him off towards the front doors and outside.

* * *

"Kai, wake up kid." Tyson poked his charge in the shoulder lightly, receiving a light slap from the younger teen's hand for his efforts. The bluenet placed his hands on his hips and scowled down at Kai's sleeping form. As much as Kai looked adorable lying there, deep in his slumber, he had an exam and needed to get up. 

"Chibi! Wake up!" He said sharply, forcing down the temptation to kick the dual haired teen in the side in favour of shaking him slightly roughly instead. This time he received a groan and the sight of Kai's eyelids fluttering open to stare back at him sleepily.

"Tyson…?" He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep from the corners of his eyes. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, looking at his angel disdainfully, "did you have to wake me up? I wouldn't have needed to sit that exam then."

Tyson tutted mockingly and ushered him to get dressed, "and risk getting shouted at by the wrinkly old vulture again?" He questioned, smiling in amusement at Kai's long suffering expression, "cheer up, if you do fine in your test you won't get yelled at!"

"I'm starting to wonder whether that's a good thing…" Kai mumbled, pulling on a pair of socks, "he likes to nag."

"He's old. Old people do that." Tyson replied dismissively.

"You're old… and you like to nag." Kai pointed out.

"I do not nag!" The bluenet replied, feigning mock hurt, "now hurry up and get dressed, or you'll miss breakfast, that's the most important meal of the day you know."

"See? You're nagging."

"I am not. I am pointing out the facts of meals and food!"

"If you say so."

* * *

Kai sat down at his desk, aware of the fact the class seemed quiet and subdued rather than noisy. Then again, the large letters on the board at the front of class reading, 'keep silent!' probably kept the students quiet until the exam was finished. 

On his desk was his paper, labelled with his name and everything. Tossing the materials he needed on his desk, he sat down and glared at the teacher's back in annoyance, wondering what exactly the point of the stupid test was.

Tyson looked around the classroom, eyes searching for a spare chair he could 'borrow' to beside Kai while he did his exam. Finding none, he frowned unhappily and stood beside his charge with a slight sulk. "I just know my legs are going to cramp up later." He mumbled, feathers ruffling in his irritation.

"You could always sit on the floor." Kai replied, earning a half hearted dirty look from the bluenet for his troubles.

The teacher clapped her hands at that point to catch the class's attention, "students, you may revise for five minutes, use the time wisely." She then took a seat at her desk and surveyed her pupils quietly.

Kai watched his classmates around him remove their bags and got a small sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something told him due to the rushed morning he'd had, he had forgotten to bring his notes to study from. Reaching into his bag, his assumptions were corrected and he groaned.

Tyson, sensing Kai's feelings of dread, looked over at him in concern, "something wrong?"

"I forgot my notes." Kai stated sourly. "I might not have done if you hadn't rushed me this morning." He knew he shouldn't really be annoyed with his angel, even though he was being thoughtful; he had still put him in a disadvantage.

"Ah, sorry about that chibi." The bluenet apologised, looking sadly at him for a few moments before brightening up. "But I can get your notes to you now if you like!"

The dual haired teen raised an eyebrow, "you can't fly fast enough to get back to my house, get the notes and come back here in five minutes." He pointed out, "plus I have to study them before you even get back."

"I'm not going to fly. Where did you leave them?" Tyson replied patiently, shutting his eyes.

"Tyson…"

"Just answer the question Kai."

"On my desk…"

"Right…" Tyson's brow furrowed in concentration and a strange, glowing aura engulfed his body, making him sparkle and his wings shine faintly.

Kai gaped at his angel with wide eyes, wondering what the older teen was doing and _how _he was doing it. A small fizzling noise in front of him caught his attention and he turned to look at a spot on his desk, the centre giving off that same unearthly glow that covered Tyson. A small pop and his notes landed with a small 'flump' on the desk before him, intact and ready to read.

Tyson opened his eyes and looked at the notes he'd just conjured up there proudly, "there we are!" He grinned at Kai.

"How… in the world did you do that?" Kai managed out, picking up his notes and leafing through them.

"Good aren't I?" Tyson smirked. "I can bring small, light things from a short distance to where I am. It's a useful ability; I guess we were given it in case forgetful charges left things behind." He gave his own charge a cheeky smile.

"Hmm… useful." Kai murmured, eyes scanning over his notes.

* * *

Tyson was experiencing a case of deja vu by the time Kai was halfway through his examination. Shifting, he lifted his weight off of his right leg in favour of his left, shaking out his right limb to get the feeling back into it. 

Blue eyes stared at the clock, watching the seconds hand make it way slowly around the face. Only ten more minutes and Kai would be finished, then something interesting would happen, hopefully.

Kai was staring unhappily at an algebra question when he was sure he heard his angel mutter something above him and he turned his head slightly in curiosity. The bluenet had touched his fingers to his forehead and was massaging gently, a small wince spread over his face. Concerned, Kai kicked the older teen gently in the ankle to get his attention.

Tyson looked up. He'd been perfectly fine until a rather large headache had come over him and pulsed behind his eyes. "Hmm?" He made a noise to shown he was paying attention to Kai and opened one eye to look at him.

Kai, knowing he wasn't be allowed to speak due to exam rules discretely placed a finger to his temple and tapped, hoping the older teen would get the message.

"Head?" Tyson murmured. He winced a little; the pain in his head was really start to become bothersome. His charge nodded, now pointing his head instead. "Oh, my headache?" Another nod of confirmation and he managed a small shaky smile in an attempt to reassure, "I'm fine, it'll go away in a couple of seconds."

Kai looked unconvinced, but he went back to finished his test without prying any further.

The last ten minutes went by slower than Tyson would have hoped, he wanted to just get out and get some fresh air. But, as teacher announced the test had finished, the noise the students collectively made as they got up from their seats to hand their papers in made the pain throbbing in his head skyrocket and Tyson moved towards and open window abruptly, climbing out and dropping outside.

Kai had just come back from giving in his exam paper when he saw the angel jump outside and sit down by the wall, massaging his head slowly. Truthfully, Kai was worried, but he knew not to disturb the angel just yet. If he had a bad headache, the best thing to do was to leave him alone for a bit. Confident in that decision, Kai hefted his school bag onto one shoulder and headed out of the door after his classmates fro his next lesson.

Even as he walked along the halls surrounded by rushing and laughing pupils, Kai couldn't help but feel lonesome with the bluenet walking beside him and chattering away.

* * *

Tyson sighed in relief as the ache in his head was washed away gently. Resting his head on the concrete wall behind him, he stared unseeingly into the school grounds. In his mind's eye, all he could see was when he was alive, all those years ago and not looking any different. Minus the extra feathery limbs of course. 

He could just vaguely remember that on some days he got headaches like the one he'd just had for no apparent reason at all. One time, though the memory was hazy, he could recall a storm coming a few hours after one of his pains. He'd put it down to coincidence in the end, and still regarded it as a coincidence, but he couldn't help but wonder why it was coming but to nag at him now.

Sighing, he shook his head faintly and stood, mentally searching out the presence of his chare and re-climbing the through the window of the math classroom to head in the direction Kai's emotions were leading him.

He knew it hadn't been right or fair to leave Kai alone suddenly like that, but the need to clear his head had been a little too great to be in the crowded building with him at that point. He made a note to apologise to the younger teen and headed out of the classroom door.

* * *

"Kai?" Tyson called, peeking his head from around the oak tree's thick trunk. He'd had a hard time navigating the school halls (even with Kai's emotions to guide him) and ended up getting lost for a good while before the lunch bell rang and he had been forced to look outside for the missing dual haired teen. 

Kai, hearing his name called, swivelled his head up to look up into his angel's face. Sighing, he placed the apple he'd been just about to eat in favour of questioning the sheepish looking bluenet instead, "are you alright?"

"Fine! Perfectly fine!" Tyson assured him, coming all the way around the tree to plop himself down on the grass beside Kai. "I had to clear my head is all."

"You're sure? You look… distant." Kai noted. Indeed, to him, the angel seemed unresponsive and vague.

"I'm _fine."_

"If you say so…"

* * *

Since lunch and afternoon lessons had finished, Tyson had eased into a better mood, and was acting like he normally did; cheerful and happy. Right now they were flying over the city en route to Kai's home. Unfortunately, the skies above denied a peaceful flight home. 

Kai frowned at the dark clouds that loomed overhead. Flying with the promise of a storm approaching was a bad idea. Glancing down at the ground, he sighed, then again... stopping flying over the middle of a busy, crowded city was a bad idea too.

Looking up into the worried face of his angel, he asked him a question, "can't you fly faster to escape those clouds?"

"Don't think so." Tyson replied grimly, grimacing as few raindrops splattered on top of his head, indicating the storm was already upon them, "since it's already here."

Kai clung a bit tighter to his angel's shoulders, not wanting to fall off. Below him, tiny dots of people dashed about, trying to escape the downpour.

A harsh wind from the left sent the blue haired angel spiralling to left, wings flapping madly in the effort to keep on course for Kai's house. Battling the howling winds and driving rain was hard; the water droplets were already soaking him and his charge completely, his hair dripping and wings feeling heavy and waterlogged.

Kai couldn't see much in the blurring rain, he squinted about, catching the vague sight of his angel wobble slightly in the air, his harsh breathing barely audible with the wind drowning it out. "Tyson!" He shouted, but the wind swept away the words, making his shouts silent to the struggling angel. Shivering, chilled from the rain, he buried his face in his angel's shoulder to try and keep as close as possible, and hopefully helping the other to fly easier.

Clutching his charge closer to himself, Tyson growled in annoyance as he was batted about in the wind, feathers heavy with water dropping off of his wings. He was so tired from trying to keep a steady pace while carrying an extra weight with heavy wings, but he had to get Kai somewhere safe, somewhere dry. Shaking his head to banish light-headedness, he was aware of his altitude slowly dropping, his body and wing muscles no longer able to keep him airborne for much longer.

Looking about dazedly for a spot to land safely, he almost cried out in relief as he spotted the strip of lawn that was where he landed on the side of Kai's home. Tilting his body to head in that direction, a sharp blast of wind sent him veering sharply off-course, his exhaustion logged mind unable to concentrate in his wing position.

Kai looked up fearfully at his angel, at this rate Tyson was going to drop out of sky out of exhaustion if the wind didn't beat him to it. His stomach flew into his throat as the blue haired angel suddenly plummeted, his startled yelp swallowed by the winds. Clutching desperately to Tyson, he hoped that their landing wouldn't be too hard or painful.

Tyson was aware of his body plummeting sharply to the ground, no longer able to flap his wings let alone get them into a safe flight pattern.

Curling his soaked arms around his charge, he weakly flipped them over, so his back was facing the ground so as to protect Kai from harm.

Thud.

Kai was vaguely aware of the wind being knocked out of him, and the sickening crack of a bone snapping, his angel's arms tightening around him while his wings fell limp on the wet ground.

The rain splattered down onto their faces as they laid there on the muddy lawn, the dazed stupor they were both in subsiding slightly and Kai opened his eyes slightly, squinting up into the grey sky, rain falling down and causing him to blink away the cold moisture.

"Kai…? Are you alright?" Tyson's voice echoed in ear, soft and croaky.

The dual haired teen nodded vaguely, regaining his breath slowly and rolling off his angel's body, knees splattering on the sloppy mud. He shook his head to try and regain his senses, glancing over at his angel.

The bluenet was lying on his back still, panting as he ran a wet hand through soaked midnight blue bangs. His wings hung at odd angles, the feathers caked in mud and rainwater. Sitting up slowly, the angel swayed a little.

Kai grabbed his shoulders and steadied him, shivering slightly in the freezing cold rain. "Where are you hurt?" He asked, grabbing his angel's right arm and looping it around his shoulders, preparing to heave the older teen to his feet.

"My wings are broken." Tyson gasped as his charge yanked him to his feet. He teetered slightly on his feet and took deep breaths to fight off the dizziness so he could look into his charge's crimson eyes with his own sad blue ones. He could vaguely feel concern radiating from the younger teen, which soothed away his guilt, but still… "I'm sorry… I'm supposed to protect you from harm…"

"And you did!" Kai told him, pulling him in the direction his house, thoughts running wild, "I'm not hurt… but…" he glanced at his angel's broken, exhausted form sadly, "you are…"

Tyson swallowed thickly, his legs feeling heavy as his damaged wings were dragged through the thick mud, "I'll be fine…" he croaked, eyelids shutting closed as his body refused to take part in any physical activity anymore. His limbs were heavy, but he couldn't just collapse now… not until Kai was safe and dry in his house. Forcing his eyes open, he glanced at his charge wearily and attempted a weak smile of reassurance.

The dual haired teen felt his chest wrench at the sight his angel attempting to make him feel better. The smile he was forcing on his face was tired and didn't reach his eyes, which were glazed over with tiredness and pain.

Neither said anything more as Kai dragged the angel through the mud and pouring rain. Both pairs of legs grew heavy and cold and both pairs of knees collapsed. Tyson's body slumped to the floor, Kai's to his hands knees.

As the crimson eyed teen attempted to awaken his unconscious angel, a bright, shimmering light blinded his gaze. He looked forwards, wondering what it was, car lights? A torch?

It was a simple golden ball, hovering in mid air, lines of lights shining out and illuminating the entire area, bathing Kai's muddy body in a golden, warm light. The ball bounced up and down a couple of times and expanded, the light reaching all around, the walls of the house, the flower beds, the large stretches of muddy lawn, the fountain… everything.

Kai jumped back, scrambling backwards as the glowing ball grew big enough to engulf him and his angel. Covering his eyes with an arm as the light grew too bright for his eyes to stand, he braced himself as the ball of light swallowed him and Tyson, a weird rushing feeling spreading through him.

A sharp pain between his eyes, and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Tyson: You see? This is why I don't like you anymore**

**Me: Aww, Tyson, you know I won't let you stay crippled forever**

**Tyson: Should I be comforted by that?**

**Kai: Probably**

**Me: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ok, now I'll update my multi-chaptered fics now I've done some one-shots.**

**Tyson: _I better be ok!_**

**Me: o.o Oh yes. Your wings are broken, aren't they? XD**

**Tyson: Yes.**

**Kai: Read on.**

* * *

When Kai finally regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer outside in the rain. He was sitting slumped in a wooden chair, a soft orange light lighting up the room that was slowly coming into focus. There was an empty bed pressed against the right wall, the white sheets pristine and tidy. 

Shaking his head a little to regain his bearings, the first thing that sprang to Kai's muddled mind was that his angel was distinctly missing. Sitting up straighter, he was about to call the bluenet's name in a sudden panic but a calm, slender hand clamped down on his shoulder and held him back.

Kai swivelled up (noting that he was still soaking wet) and came face to face with a mousy haired woman with watery blue eyes. From the nurses' uniform and a pair of large white wings sprouting from her back Kai assumed she was a medical angel that Tyson had told him about.

"Where's Tyson?" The dual haired teen demanded, getting up firmly from the chair and frowning unhappily at the female angel. He could hear movement and noises from a short ways beside him but chose to ignore it, wanting an answer of his angel's location first.

"Your angel?" The woman questioned, frowning in sympathy, "the other nursing angels are bringing him in now, he has bad brakes in his wings." She informed him, "Now if you would kindly sit down I will…"

"I don't want to sit down. I want to see Tyson." Kai cut her off. The need to see if the older teen was alright was nagging at him sharply and he promptly refused to do anything the nursing angel said until he made sure the bluenet was going to ok.

"I understand you're upset, but I really need to dry you off. You're dripping all over the floor." The nurse replied calmly, gesturing at the wooden seat again, "now if you please…"

"Fine." Kai grumped, sitting down unhappily and folding his arms in annoyance.

The woman sighed in relief and stood in front of the red eyed teen, waving her hand swiftly in front of his face. Instantly, the water soaking the dual haired teen to the skin evaporated and left him completely dry. Unfortunately his face paint didn't share the same outcome and disappeared from his cheeks.

"There. My name is Anna by the way; don't hesitate to call me while I tend to your angel." She smiled kindly and bustled away.

Kai blinked, just sitting there for a few moments to recuperate. He'd gathered this was a medical ward for injured angels, and he found it very odd indeed that he was no longer on Earth, or any place he knew of for that matter. Suddenly feeling rather lost, he stood up and looked around in search of Tyson. As his crimson gaze fell on the angel's broken form, his breath caught slightly in his throat.

Tyson looked even worse now he was in full light rather in the dismal visibility when out in the garden in the pouring rain. There were three angels, all donning medical uniforms, two males hefting Tyson's arms over his shoulders and a female checking over the battered form of Tyson's wings with a frown on her face.

Kai swallowed thickly and took a couple of steps forward, "Tyson?" He murmured quietly, wondering of the bluenet was awake to hear him, his eyes were certainly closed.

Tyson's eyelids flickered slightly but he gave no other sign that he'd heard his charge. Instead, he sighed quietly in pain and his body sagged a little more, making the medical angels holding him upright heft him up a little more and taking him slowly, gently, to the empty bed.

Kai found his feet working automatically to make himself walked briskly towards the group of angel and watch as Tyson eased gently to lie on his stomach on the bed. Anna and the other female nurse went about straightening out his left wings first before carefully moving onto the right. As they began to pull his right wing, Tyson twitched and flinched away, his eyes snapping open and he looked around wide eyed before he realised where he was.

Raising himself on his forearms (realising he was dry in the process) Tyson looked around for his charge. He knew the younger teen was there, because the location of his emotions informed him of it, yet he wanted to see the dual haired teen. Upon spotting Kai, he reached out and grabbed his hand urgently, "Kai, are you alright?"

The younger teen felt his fingers curl around Tyson's automatically and he nodded somewhat stiffly, still feeling his heart pumping wildly in his chest in worry for his angel. "You?" He murmured in reply. Despite seeing the angel, and despite thinking that he would feel better seeing him, Kai felt worse now he was looking at Tyson in such a battered way. He found it incredible that even though the bluenet was hurt, the angel still held his charge's safety over his.

"He's not alright." Anna answered for Tyson. "He's snapped a bone clean in two in his left wing and completely shattered most of his right. This healing will be complicated and precise." She down sympathetically at both young teen's anxious expressions, "and will unfortunately be painful. Shifting around bones doesn't feel nice."

Tyson winced slightly at the thought and settled down. He was aware of the growing concern radiating from his charge and hurried to reassure him, "I'll be fine chibi. These guys are experts, they know what they're doing, plus they know wing anatomy off by heart, which is pretty impressive." He managed a smaller version of one of his charming grins to flash in Kai's direction.

Kai couldn't even manage even a faint smile to return to his angel but he gripped the bluenet's hand a little tighter when a male angel stood beside him to heal Tyson's left wing.

Placing both hands on the wing where the break was and frowning in concentration, the medic shifted the snapped bones before he was satisfied, a soft glow radiating from beneath his palms.

Kai watched unhappily as Tyson whimpered slightly in pain and turned his face to cover most of it in the bed's pillow. He ran his thumb pad over the angel's knuckles in what he hoped was a comforting gesture as the dead man beside him completed his work on the left wing.

As another nursing angel gripped Tyson's right wing gently, the bluenet twitched violently in pain and shut his eyes tightly; a couple of stray tears absorbing into the pillow. Gripping his charge's hand tightly, he let out little pain noises as the medical staff ran their fingers over the shattered bones in his wing. He felt a pair of hands cup the area where the damage was and another pressing down. As skilled fingertips passed a particularly painful spot, where he could feel the bone shift around, his dark blue eyes flew and his pupils dilated. A sharp shout of pain escaped from his mouth.

Kai knelt down immediately and placed his right hand on his suffering angel's shoulder, gripping the white material. He was dimly aware of the bluenet's fingers crushing his own, and of a prickling feeling at the corners of his eyes. Finding his throat incapable of working, Kai felt helpless as no words would come out, staring silently at his angel, vainly hoping his presence was enough to soothe.

The pair of doctors set about quickly healing the shattered bones, knowing once it got too painful, Tyson was likely to beat his wing in his reflex to stop the pain. And such large wings could be dangerous when hit with them. With a skill that could be envied, they tuned out the painful moans from their patient, focusing on finishing their job.

Sniffling and feeling a little desperate for comfort, Tyson lifted his head from the now soggy pillow to turn his head and burry his face in Kai's shoulder. He felt the hand on his shoulder move up and down soothingly and his charge's quiet voice murmuring nonsense in his ear.

Tyson reached up to grip his charge's other hand on his shoulder, holding both his charge's hands in front of himself, shutting his eyes tighter and he whimpered as the medics bent his wings to bind them with bandages to hold the still healing bones in place.

Pulling his face from Kai's shoulder in slight embarrassment, Tyson looking over his shoulder to look at his wings, his feathers ruffling slightly in his unhappiness about the pain he went through to have his wing healed.

Kai felt slightly disappointed when Tyson has pulled his head away, but it was replaced with an aching feeling as he saw his angel looking so venerable. With his blue eyes wide and teary and his hands still clamped firmly in his, he reminded Kai of a frightened child. As with his large, powerful wings bound, it was his freedom had been restricted, the wings being limbs after all.

"Are you ok?" Kai questioned the bluenet softly, gripping his hands on last time before pulling them away when Tyson's grip relaxed.

The angel sat up slowly, long feather draping across the bed spread. He wiped his eyes and gave his charge a shaky smile, "yeah, I'm fine, chibi." He turned to look at the doctors, "thanks guys."

Anna smiled at him, "you're welcome. Just wait a while before taking your bandages off, your bones need time to set."

Tyson nodded and slid off the bed, nodding his thanks and waving, slipping one hand into his charge's and squeezing, a way to show he was fine. Heading out of the door (effectively dragging Kai along with him) he turned to him and gave the younger an encouraging smile, "don't worry, I'm fine!" He didn't like when Kai's emotions screamed worry, such things in excessiveness wasn't good for anyone.

Kai cocked an eyebrow, "you're sure? It looked, and sounded, pretty painful."

"It was." Tyson admitted, "But I'm fine now, my wings just ache a little." In response to Kai's slightly disbelieving, he said, "honest!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Now come on, there's no way you can come to Ai Clouds and not get a tour!" Tyson began dragging his charge outside.

* * *

"And that is a tower is where angels live." Tyson pointed out a huge stone structure with a walkway spiralling around the rock, doors lining the edges as entrances to the tower. It was the first thing Tyson had shown his charge as soon as they'd left the hospital, which was a large rectangular structure with a large red cross made out of smaller ruby crystals. 

Kai's eyes widened slightly as he took in the tower, hundreds on angels must take residence there, and the sheer thickness of the rock tower showed that the living spaces weren't small either.

"Come on, this way!" Tyson told him, eyes glittering in excitement as he grabbed his charge's hand and led him away. As they walked, they soon came into a long, winding, large area like a street.

Little buildings made of stone, marble and various crystals lined the marble walkway, angels of all ages bustling around to take in the sites and the things to see. Some buildings gave gifts away, like crystals or flowers or books. Others gave advice, some wee entertainment stalls.

"There's no money here. The elders can create these things for others to enjoy." Tyson explained as the strolled down the street. "This is one of the many entertaining part of Ai Clouds." He glanced over at the younger teen and grinned at his awed expression, "maybe next time we're here I'll fly you around, it looks nicer from above."

Kai tore his eyes away from the various groups of the happy dead to look up into the sky. He had to bite back a small gasp at the magnificent sunset look about the sky, with oranges and pinks spread around like watercolour, various forms of flying angels dotting the skies.

"You should see it at night time." Tyson murmured into Kai's ear, leading him through the crowd and ignoring the stares he got for his bound wings and showing an alive teen around. "It's beautiful then."

A small, faint smile was present on Kai's face the whole time as Tyson showed him around his home, a pleasant knowledge in the back of mind knowing that his parents could share this wonder too. Part of him wanted to ask Tyson where his parents were, yet… that would probably be slightly ungrateful.

Tyson paused at Kai's silence. Although the dual haired teen was often quiet, he wasn't usually this silent, and especially in a brand new environment like this. A quick scan of Kai's emotions only told him the younger teen was being thoughtful, and he probed gently for an insight into his charge's silence. "Hey, something on your mind?" Tyson questioned gently, resting his hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai's eyes flickered up to meet his angel's briefly before he sighed and answered quietly. "Nothing much, just glad I suppose…"

"Glad?"

"Yeah, that my parents…" Kai couldn't say anymore just then. He wanted to say that they were happy; he wanted to be glad they weren't suffering in any way. But he couldn't… it was like losing them all over again, accepting that they were happier here than down on earth with him.

Tyson frowned unhappily at the sad silence that washed over his charge. Crouching down, he placed both his tanned hands on Kai's shoulder and called his name softly, "Kai…"

Red eyes stared fixatedly at the marble floor, not wanting to raise his gaze and look into those blue eyes. He was already feeling ashamed for acting as he was, and for the selfish reasons that prevented him from speaking about his parent's happiness.

"Kai, look at me chibi…"

Slowly, Kai raised his head at the gentle tones that weren't scornful or exasperated, but patient and understand. He felt his angel's hands squeeze his shoulders gently and felt something inside of him melt slightly inside at the small smile the bluenet flashed at him.

"Hey, I don't know your parents or what they were or like or relationship with them. And you don't have to tell if you don't want to. But… I think it'll be best if you go and see them, huh? I can arrange a visit." Tyson told him, wanting to wrap his wings around his charge for added comfort and reassurance, but they were still sore and wouldn't move with the bindings that they were in.

"You can?" A hopeful flicker sparked in Kai's red eyes,

"Of course! I have just one more thing to show you, and you can take a look around there while I sort something out, ok?" At Kai's nod he gave him a beaming, encouraging grin, coaxing a small smile out of charge before he stood, "now a smile looks better! Come on, this way!"

* * *

"It's…" Kai started, gaping. 

"Huge?" Tyson supplied, smiling.

'Huge' would be a good way to describe the large, circular flight stadium that vaguely resembled the arena the Romans fought in. Standing in the main doorway for the contestants, rows of seats were placed on marble levels, rising higher and higher until they stopped at the uppermost level. From there, large wooden boxes decorated with jewels and stain red curtains lined the top, complete with magnificent looking chairs. By the side of the area, just below the lowest line of chairs, was a small walkway for those wishing to stand and cheer instead.

In the middle was a racing track like those seen at Olympic stadiums, yet the lines weren't painted on the ground. They floated in the air, shimmering slightly. Loops hovered in the air above them, with poles and other funny looking equipment hovering there. On the sides were little enclosed spaces for contestants.

"The lines are for racing, the floating equipment for the fancy aerobatics." Tyson explained in response to Kai's stunned silence. "We're lucky they recognised me as a contestant, or wouldn't have got in, seeing as I forgot my pass."

"This is where you compete?" Kai forced out, taking in the carved decorations of flying male and female contestants lining the archway of the entrance. "It's… far more extravagant than anything on Earth."

"Well, it's never going to go away; it's going to be for eternity…" Tyson answered in a mock spooky voice, waggling his fingers and earning an eye roll from his charge.

They stood there in companionable silence, just taking in the wonder and the effort gone in to make such a magnificent stadium. As they stood there, Kai opened his mouth to tell something that was very off topic fro that moment. "My parents were fun loving… they'd probably enjoy this tournament when it comes around."

Tyson looked surprised for a moment before he smiled, "what were they like?" He questioned.

"Happy. They loved going out to have fun, a typical couple in love like they'd only just met a month ago. Although they left me behind a lot… they were still happy." Kai answered quietly, feeling a familiar ache in his chest, though it wasn't as strong as before.

"You're lucky then. Happy parents are far better than sad ones." Tyson commented lightly.

"What… were your parents like?" Kai asked, looking at his angel curiously.

"My Mum died when I was young, just after I was born." Tyson's eyes were far away as he spoke. "My Dad loved her very much, and he was distraught when she died. So… he left to do big archaeology projects all around the world, sending payment back to me, my brother and Gramps, who looked after us." A small, sad sigh. "He wasn't around a lot when I got ill, but he was there when I died, like Hiro, my brother, who'd gone on to be an archaeologist like Dad. We talked about stuff, sorted some things out… and that was that I suppose. They're still alive, but Gramps is here, with Mum. It was great getting know her, even though it's a shame I didn't get to know her when I was alive." He smile was slightly sad, but there was no regret present in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kai murmured after a while.

"Why?"

"For your… lack of parents."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Tyson told him, "it happened, it was solved, and we're happy now, no need to be sorry. Now, you stay here, and I'll go fetch your parents." He winked at him and patted his charge's shoulder once before departing.

Kai watched him go silently, nervousness and excitement tingling from his toes and spreading slowly upwards along his nerves.

* * *

"So… yeah. Can we do that?" Tyson questioned a woman angel with glasses and brown hair in a bun seated behind an ivory desk. All around him people were appearing in the large, wooden room as they arrived in Ai Clouds as angels, being greeted by family and friends and talked to by the angels behind the ivory desks. 

Here was the place angels could sort out visits for their charge's loved ones, and get permission and training for things like medical or flight competitions. He crossed his fingers as the female before him flipped though her papers.

"Yes, I can send a note out for them to meet at the charge's location." She fixed Tyson with a piercing stare. "Which is…?"

"Entranceway to the flight stadium."

"… Right." She scribbled something on a piece of light blue paper and it disappeared, leaving little clouds in its wake.

"So they're coming?" Tyson questioned.

"If they want to, yes."

"Awesome! Thanks!" Tyson bid the woman farewell and dashed back in the direction of the flight stadium to tell Kai the good news.

… Or he would have done if an old wrinkly hand hadn't grabbed his collar and hauled him back.

"And just where do you think you're going in such a hurry, T-man? You do a Houdini for months and just leave us hanging, waiting for you to drag your lazy ass back up here!" An old voice spoke into Tyson's ear.

A calmer, female voice spoke up behind him, "Gramps, you know Tyson became a Guardian for someone." She pointed out.

Tyson folded his arms and grumped a bit, "Gramps let me go." He implored of his grandfather, sighing when the old man let go of his collar, "I had to leave immediately for Kai, you know that!" He told the old man, who was wearing an identical uniform, save for the white robe, and a large moustache.

"Kai?" The woman spoke up, looking curious. She had long wavy dark blue hair, with matching eyes, and tanned skin. Those attributes were exactly the same as her son, and Yoshi Kinomiya frowned when she saw the bandages on her son's wings, "what did you do?"

"Uhh… crashed in a storm. And Kai's my charge."

"Someone with your flying ability shouldn't crash!" Grandpa exclaimed, "now where's this young whippersnapper, little dude?"

"Flight stadium."

* * *

**Me: See? You're perfectly fine.**

**Tyson: Good.**

**Kai: Why am I so _pathetic _in this?**

**Me: Because. You're an emotional pathetic... thing. Deal with it.**

**Tyson: Cute one though.**

**Me: Anyway, yes I know this is shorter than the last chapter, sorry! ;.; (failure) review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Alas, this update is a little longer than the last!**

**Kai: I take it this good?**

**Tyson: Yes it is.**

**Me: And now, I put Kai through emotional retardeness yet again!**

**Kai: Wonderful.**

**Tyson: Read on!**

* * *

Kai shuffled feet in nervousness. He had been waiting for his angel to return and as of yet, he hadn't. The fact the bluenet was coming back with his parents sent tingles of excitement and nervous worry through his system. He has no idea how they would react, how he _should _react. 

"Kai?"

A soft, female voice floated over into Kai's ears and he stiffened slightly. Turning around slowly, a small lump forming in his throat and heart pumping wildly, the view of his parents was available to him. Both of them, side by side, dressed in similar clothing to Tyson, a large pair of pristine white wings each.

Kai felt the corners of his eyes prickle.

His mother took one step forward, her own brown eyes shining with unshed tears, "Kai?" She repeated softly. At her son's small nod she began running forward, Kai taking two steps forward to meet her. Wrapping her arms around him, Aiko held him close, allowing her tears to spill over and trail down her cheeks.

Kai shut his own eyes, a couple of stray tears escaping as well. Burying his face in his mother he wound his own arms around her waist to hug her tightly. Soaking into his mother's embrace he pulled his face away slowly to look up into her face quietly. Her features were the same as he remembered a look of motherly love present on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Aiko murmured, "I'm so sorry for leaving you like that…" her voice caught in her throat.

"It's ok, you didn't mean it…" Kai's own voice sounded raspy and small even to his own ears.

He felt another pair of hands drop down onto his shoulders and he looked up to be met with the tearful, happy face of his father. Biting his bottom lip, Kai pulled himself away from his mother to accept the fierce hug that his father bestowed on him.

Standing there, his parent's arms and wings encircling him in a parental hug, hearing their apologising words and murmurs of love, Kai couldn't help but feel slightly content. It was hard to get around the fact they were really there and the whole thing wasn't some wacky dream. One thing nagged at him though… "Are you happy?" He questioned quietly.

Aiko and Susumu exchanged slightly startled glances before Kai's father answered. "I suppose… it's different to being on Earth, yet it's better in some ways and bad in others."

"But are you happy?" Kai pressed.

His father faulted for a moment or two, taking one look at his wife before sighing with his answer, "Yes, I suppose I am…but I can't truly say I'm happy until I know _you_ are." Susumu told him. "It's a parent thing I guess, but I need to know you're happy down there on Earth without us."

"I'm happier than I was." Kai answered, still engulfed in the three-way hug. "But that's all because of Tyson…" maybe it was an admittance to himself, maybe a realisation, Kai wasn't sure. What he did know was that what he just said was true, without the bluenet, he would've slumped and drifted around like ghost, uncaring about anything or anyone. He owed the angel everything, his current happiness, and for seeing his parents again. He made a stern mental note to thank the older teen when he came back.

"Tyson? Is that your Guardian Angel?" Aiko questioned, blinking. When Kai nodded, she gratitude seep into her that this Tyson person was there, looking out for her son when she couldn't. One glance at her husband's proud looking face told her that he felt the same way.

"We're proud of you, for coping as you have, with or without Tyson." Susumu told Kai, "and as your parents, we want regular visits so you can tell what's been happening down there in your life, ok?" He squeezed his son's shoulders.

A small smile flicked up on Kai's face, eyes filling with warmth and relief. It was bliss on it's own to just be there in the company of his parents. Part of him wanted the moment to last for longer, another part wanted Tyson to be there right now so he could thank there and then.

Somehow Kai could sense movement other than that of his parents and he looked up. To his surprise, there were two people standing there he didn't recognise. The man, standing on the left was old looking with white hair in a ponytail and a prominent moustache. The woman to his right had a striking resemblance to Tyson, with her long blue hair and facial features.

Something stirred in the back of his mind and he remembered that Tyson had mentioned that he mother and grandfather were here in Ai Clouds and he supposed the two adults were the family members in question.

Kai felt his parents give him one last squeeze before pulling back to greet the newcomers. He blinked, startled, as he felt a hand slip into his and squeeze gently. Looking around, he found his angel's smiling warm face staring back him gently. Oddly, the liquid warmth that went shooting through his system when he saw Tyson was stronger than when he had seen his parents. Kai wondered why that was.

"Ok?" Tyson questioned softly.

"Yes… thank-you." Kai whispered, unable to meet the bluenet's gaze in favour of watching their family members interacting, and in slight disbelief at the way Tyson's grandfather was acting. "For everything."

"Everything?"

Kai swallowed thickly. He wasn't to emptying what he was feeling to others. "For bringing my parents to me, for making me happy, for… being here." His voice was soft, whispering so quietly Tyson has to strain to hear it. After voicing his gratitude and his feelings, Kai was surprised to feel slightly better about himself.

The smile that appeared on Tyson's face was enough to rival the sun at Kai's little gratitude confession. Touched beyond mere words, he wrapped his free arm around Kai's shoulders to hug him, squeezing his hand. "You're welcome chibi, and I'll always be here."

That time, Kai found his throat was too tight to express his gratitude that time. Yet after a few more minutes watching Tyson's grandfather show off various martial arts poses and proclaim things in his loud voice in his out-of-date hip speech, Kai found that he throat was unstuck enough for him to comment on it. "Is he always like that?"

"Don't ask." Tyson said flatly, a violent twitch in left eyebrow in embarrassment for the way his grandfather was acting.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Yoshi questioned softly. 

"Yeah, otherwise the elders will get made at us." Tyson replied apologetically. Kai was standing beside his parents, saying his farewells, Aiko having to wipe her eyes a few times to rid herself of her tears. Tyson smiled as his mother placed a kiss on his cheek and he waved to his grandfather before calling out to Kai, "chibi, we gotta go."

Kai sighed but nodded, allowing his over emotional mother to draw him into another hug and kiss him once more on the cheek. Susumu gave his son one last pat on the shoulder and giving him a smile. Drawing back and waving slightly, Kai headed over to his angel and took his offered hand.

"Take of him little dude, ya hear! And I don't want ta see any more snapped up bones again, capiche?" Grandpa declared.

"Uh… sure, Grandpa."

Kai looked up as a light, golden glow came over them both and Tyson squeezed his hand once. The vision before him was wavering and melting away, and he was aware of a slight light headedness as they left the realm of the angels. He caught one last wave from all four of them before they disappeared completely.

Susumu watched the spot where they had been quietly, a silent plea in mind, one that he didn't get to ask of Kai's bluenet Guardian. _Please, Tyson. Look after him and keep him safe when I cannot._

As if the bluenet had heard his request, a stray feather that had fallen off his wings fluttered up and glided gently into Susumu's outstretched hand.

* * *

"Can't you lean forward a little or something?" Kai questioned. Two weeks after they had returned from Ai Clouds, Tyson was ready to remove the bandages from his wings. However, with the limbs being on his back, he couldn't reach them. So Kai had to remove them for him. 

"Sorry." The bluenet leant forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. He was sitting cross legged on Kai's bed with the younger teen kneeling behind him. He felt his charge's hands work to remove the bindings from his left wings first.

Kai let the rough material unravel as he pulled it free from Tyson's left wing. He noticed that when the angel moved the wing in the need to get it moving around after it being held still for so long. However, the movements seemed a little stiff and Kai wrapped his hands around the wing in order to help ease the stiffness out.

Unfortunately, with stiffness out of lack use came unwanted reflexes. Tyson's left wing twitched and beat beyond his control, smacking Kai in the face and sending him backward onto his bed. Dazed, but not hurt due to the fact a faceful of feathers was rather soft instead, Kai sat up a little.

Tyson whirled around, eyes wide. "I'm sorry chibi! I didn't know it was going to do that." He apologised, helping the younger teen to sit up. "But my left wing feels fine now, so thanks for that." He ran critical eyes over his charge, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kai replied, brushing off the concern. "Turn around so I can do your right wing, but tell me if you think it's going to beat or something, alright?"

Tyson smiled sheepishly but turned around all the same.

Kai was far gentler with Tyson's right wing than he was with the left. The memory of Tyson's pain filled face as the medical angels healed his wing was all too clear in his mind. Dropping the bandages beside him, Kai grasped the wing gently and eased in into various movements slowly.

Tyson was eventually coaxed to begin moving the wing gingerly on his own, sighing in relief when he found his could move the appendage without too much discomfort. "That feels much better, I can't wait to go out flying again, and walking is way too boring. Thanks for the help by the way, chibi."

"You're not flying until your wings are strong enough. I don't think they'd be fit enough for you to fly just yet having been kept still for two weeks." Kai told him sternly. The thought of Tyson crashing and hurting himself again scared him and he would go to what ever means possible to prevent it.

Tyson huffed and folded his arms, "no fair."

* * *

Peering into a shop window, Kai eyes the small angel decorations displayed with slight distaste. Christmas was rolling around and he felt obligated to buy something for Tyson. However, he had no idea what to get him. 

With happy carol singers and laughing couples and families with young children walking around the high street to buy gifts for their loved ones, Kai felt slightly out of place. His house hadn't been decorated this year, due to Voltaire's command. Yet Tyson had somehow managed to get a small pine tree into Kai's room and decorate it with the scarce decorations he could find.

Kai grumbled under breath as he went to peer into another shop. He had made the bluenet stay at home while he bought something for him. Tyson hadn't been happy at all at letting Kai go somewhere on his own for a few hours, but was eventually persuaded to stay at home.

Stopping in front of the electronics store, Kai got a sudden brainwave. Since Tyson had died over fifty years ago, he hadn't seen any of the technology advances that had been made since his death. The bluenet was naturally fascinated by the new and mysterious electronic things and Kai figured that something like that was sure to please the older teen.

Satisfied and tightening his scarf around his neck and coat that was hugging his body, he stepped into the shop.

The first thing that occurred to Kai was the loud music that was blaring from the latest speakers that were mounted onto the walls above him. A second brainwave made him walk automatically to music section. Tyson had shown an odd habit of liking to sing when happily, especially when he had an excuse to sing Christmas carols at the top of his voice.

The first thing he would was some sort of CD player. He came across a slim, stylish looking one with a cool, dark blue colour. He looked at it in its display case, deciding that would be a good choice for Tyson. Picking up an empty box so he could purchase one (the sales clerk would give him a full box once he'd paid), he drifted over the CD collection to scan over the music selection.

Unfortunately, even Tyson loved to sing, he gave no indication on what type of music he liked. Sighing, Kai reached out and grabbed a random CD with various selections of different music. Hopefully the bluenet would be able to make a decision on which he liked best so Kai knew what to buy in the future.

Placing his selections on the counter (complete with holly strings) Kai digged around in his wallet, which was simple and brown… and falling apart, for the money to pay for his purchases.

The cashier, who was wearing a Santa hat, placed the gifts into a bag (the CD player being in a full box this time) accepted his money with a bright smile on his face, "these must be for someone special, huh? They're not cheap!"

Kai paused when he took the plastic bag. "Yes, I suppose you could say that…"

* * *

After spending an entire hour searching for a good length of string, Tyson was sitting on Kai's bed. Two hours ago, he was sitting there pouting at having been left behind, now, he was sitting working in concentration for a Christmas gift for his charge. 

Picking up a needle that he had found lurking around the house along with the string, Tyson pushed it into the quill of one of the white, perfect feathers he had plucked from his winger earlier. There was no way he could buy something for Kai, and he was defiantly not going to steal anything, so he had to make do with what he had.

And that was mainly feathers.

He had noticed that Kai seemed very interested and taken with his feathers, so after a lot of thought, Tyson decided that a feather necklace (or perhaps pendant) would a somewhat suitable gift for him. It was very mundane and almost a lazy attempt at a gift, but it was the best Tyson could come up with. He just hoped Kai would see the thought behind it and not feel too left out.

Threading the string through the first feather, Tyson picked up the other four feathers to put holes in their quills now that he was satisfied that he could make a big enough hole for the string to go through.

Holding up the finished necklace in front of him, Tyson shook it a little bit to make sure the feathers weren't going to fall off, said objects shining the lamp light from Kai's desk.

Placing it carefully underneath Kai's bed so the younger teen wouldn't find it, Tyson straightened and looked out of Kai's bedroom window sadly. He didn't like it all when he was apart from Kai, not just because he couldn't be there to protect him and other things should anything go wrong, but he found the quiet younger teen surprisingly good company. And when he wasn't there, the bluenet felt unbearably lonely.

* * *

"Kai…" Tyson murmured into his charge's ear, crouching beside the dual haired teen's bed side to wake him up. Resting one hand on Kai's shoulder, Tyson shook him lightly. "Wake up, chibi! You can't sleep in on Christmas Day, its offensive to everyone else." 

Kai cracked one red eye open to be met with Tyson's naturally happy face, a bright happy smile spread over his tanned features. Raising his head off the pillow to rub the sleep in his eyes away he sat up and stretched. "Good morning to you too." He grumbled.

"C'mon! You cannot be grumpy on Christmas Day!" Tyson enthused, plopping down beside his charge and looping one of arms around the younger teen's shoulders. "So can I have a smile please?"

Kai regarded him in amusement, allowing a small smile to flick up on his features, getting a grin that rivalled a neon sign in response.

"Oh! I got you something… well made it, but it's all the same thing." Tyson said happily, bouncing off the bed causing the springs to creek so he could get down on all fours to peer under Kai's bed for the feather necklace he had hidden there.

Kai watched him in curiosity, swinging his legs off the bed so he could sit on the side. Sitting there in his sleeping clothes, sleepy looking eyes and rumpled hair, it was obvious why Tyson had bestowed the nickname 'chibi' upon him. Wearing a white shirt and a pair of boxers with socks (odd bed wear for winter, as Tyson had pointed out), his current look was far from the rebellious look he often liked to let others see.

"Found it!" Tyson proclaimed, sitting back on his ankles, holding up the necklace he'd made, "it's not much, but I hope you like it." Tyson held out the feather dangling on the string meekly.

Kai took the gift silently, tying the string around his neck before lifting the feathers with a small smile. He liked Tyson's feathers very much, so it was nice to have them hanging close to him. Dropping the necklace beneath the neckline of his t-shirt, he smiled as the soft feather brushed lightly against his bare skin. "Thank-you."

"You like them?" Tyson questioned, feeling delighted at Kai's nod.

"And this is for you." Kai told him, twisting around to remove a wrapped package (in brown paper, it was the best he could do) which was hidden, ironically, beneath his bed. Turning to his angel, he handed it to him somewhat shyly.

Eyes wide in wonder and excitement, Tyson unwrapped the gift, his eyes going yet even wider when he saw the box. "Oh wow… Kai, you really shouldn't have." He murmured, lifting the CD case and looking at with big blue eyes. Suddenly, a small negative feeling floated in the pit of his stomach. Kai had gone to all this trouble and money to get him something nice and he had given him something terrible in return. It made Tyson feel bad and he dropped his gaze sadly, feeling as though he shouldn't really accept the gift.

"Is something wrong?" Kai questioned, taking Tyson's sudden upset expression as a bad sign on his part, "don't you like it?"

"Oh? No, I like a lot… it's just that you went through so much trouble to get me this and in return I give you that pretty pathetic necklace." Tyson replied quietly.

"Tyson…" Kai murmured softly, reaching out to grasp his angel's hand softly, enclosing the bluenet's fingers in his. "Just because my gift cost money and yours didn't doesn't make it any less special too me. Besides, your company is what matters most, so don't worry about it."

"Kai…" Tyson's familiar charming smile came back in an instant, happy beyond words at what Kai had just admitted to him.

"Well are you going to open it or not?" Kai questioned with a smirk, gesturing to the box.

"Oh!" Tyson blinked in surprise and removed his gift from its box. After a minor fight with the packaging, he was turning the new CD player over in hands, big blue eyes taking in every inch of it.

"Here." Kai took it from him and opened the CD case, taking out the CD and placing it into the CD player. Plugging in the headphones, he reached over and inserted them into Tyson's ears, taking in the bluenet's bewildered expression in amusement. "Listen." Pressing 'play' he watched the angel for a reaction.

Tyson waited and as soon as drums started playing loudly in ears, he jumped about a foot into the air in shock, glancing at the blue CD player with wide blue eyes, wondering how on Earth the little machine was creating the music he was hearing. "Woah…"

"Technology is a little advanced nowadays." Kai stated. "You like?"

"Yeah, wow…" Tyson murmured, fiddling with the buttons, "thanks!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Kai! Come and take a look!" Tyson called, kneeling on Kai's bed, looking out of the window. Outside, New Year's celebrations were going on, large, bright and loud fireworks going off in the welcome for the New Year. Such things never happened when he was alive, so it was wondrous and new for him. 

"Hm?" Kai looked up from where he had been reading his book at his desk to look over Tyson's shoulder to see the fireworks going off outside. "New Years." He stated, red eyes glancing over at the clock to look at the time, only a minute left.

"Hey, is your clock right?" Tyson questioned, coming over to peer over his charge's shoulder.

"Of course." Kai replied, setting his book down on his desk in favour of watching the seconds tick away along with his angel.

By the time they got down to 10 seconds, Tyson begun counting down aloud, "ten… nine… eight… seven… come on Kai join in… five… four… no seriously!... two… one! Happy New Year, Kai!" Tyson cheered, wings unfolding in the midst of his celebration, wrapping one arm around Kai.

Kai sighed and smiled in spite of himself, head drooping a little.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Tyson: Aww...**

**Kai: (silence)**

**Me: Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ah crap, nearly a month since I updated this x.x**

**Tyson: I can forgive you for that for making me some sort of flying star**

**Kai: I can't.**

**Me: .. heh, sorry guys! Read on?**

* * *

Small, delicate flower petals drifted down from the sakura tree above Tyson and Kai's heads. Sitting there, on the garden bench, taking in the view of the large, decorative garden, Tyson was contemplating to ask Kai something important. 

Kai, however, had caught on to Tyson's sudden mood change a while ago. He knew the angel very well by now, seeing the bluenet was normally extremely open and let his mood and emotions be visible to everyone.

Staring at the large expensive garden before him (The workers at the house took great care in keeping it looking nice), he decided to probe Tyson for an answer as to why he was suddenly nervous. Seeing the angel in such a stiff and uncertain way caused Kai to be worried and lose self-esteem, things which he didn't particularly like.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, switching his gaze from looking at the flower to frown up at the older teen. His brow furrowed a little more as the angel shifted slightly in uncertainty before answering in a small, slightly shy voice that wasn't like him at all.

"Kai… you know I used be a competitor back up in Ai Clouds? In flight competitions and stuff…" Tyson started off slowly, fidgeting slightly. "Well, the next one's coming up and I was wondering… if you would kinda… let me compete?" He questioned quietly, cocking his head curiously at Kai in a silent plea he would say yes. His charge had to come too after all.

Kai blinked. That was it? The dual haired teen didn't need much of an excuse to go up to the beautiful angel realm, with his parents being up there and all. "Of course…" he replied, still slightly bemused at how Tyson would be nervous over something as trivial as that. "When is it?"

Tyson sighed in relief and grinned at him in his gratitude. "Two weeks." He told him, amused at Kai's slightly shocked expression, "I know it's not very long, but I only got word today."

Kai put the information aside that Tyson had been informed about something that day without him knowing by asking his angel another question, "Do you need to train?" He asked, wondering vaguely if flying athletes like Tyson needed to train before such a big competition. He knew the bluenet was a natural flier, but surely he would need some practice at least.

"Not so much for acrobatics, seeing as that's my strong point, I just need to come up with a routine." Tyson replied. "For the speed race, I probably will, seeing as that's where I lack and stuff." He grinned sheepishly at his charge and scratched behind his head, "I'm ok going fast over short distances, but a fast, steady speed over a long one I'm… not so good at."

"The distance from here to my school is pretty far." Kai told him, "and you have to carry me as well, so surely that must help slightly."

"It's not far in terms on racing… or fast for that matter. I've already told you I can't fly at full speed while carrying you, right? So it's not much practice other than in weight training." Tyson replied with a small grin.

"I see… well, I guess you had better put one week to speed, the other for your acrobatics routine." Kai said, standing up, "should we start now?" He questioned, not really being the type to just sit around and do nothing when training and practice were concerned.

Tyson shot him a brilliant smile, "you'll help me?"

"Of course."

* * *

"I guess it's kinda helpful that you're on Spring break and don't have to worry about school and stuff." Tyson commented as Kai set up a stopwatch a table for recording his times and speed. He tilted his head in confusion at the little black contraption Kai was holding, "What's that?" 

"A stopwatch. You start it and it starts counting up in seconds, plus you can stop it to see how long something took do something." Kai explained, turning the device so Tyson could see.

"Wow… cool!" Tyson exclaimed. "Where should I start and finish?" He questioned, looking around. They were in the middle of empty field by Kai's home. Living on the outskirts of the city with plenty of empty land to own had it upsides at times.

"Start here and end at that oak tree over there." Kai instructed, pointing at said tree. "Then come back and we'll see how you did."

"Ok… seems easy enough." Tyson commented. Bending his knees, he unfurled his wings, easing into the racing starting position. Three large flaps and a push off from his legs and he was in the air, soaring forwards at a relatively low altitude. His arms snapped to his sides and legs pressed together tightly. Breathing harshly through his nose, he concentrated on his flight tactics and getting to that tree and back in the shortest time possible.

Kai had to cover his eyes when Tyson took off like a shot, bringing up a large gust of wind in his wake. Watching him zoom off, the dual haired teen had to admit that Tyson's speed in the air was very impressive, keeping his eyes on the stopwatch when he saw his angel turn around sharply and fly back towards him.

As soon as the bluenet dashed him, Kai clamped down his thumb on the stop button of his watch, turning to wait for the bluenet to land and walk back to him.

Spreading his wings sharply for the added air resistance as he landed, Tyson landed neatly on the ground and couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face at the feeling of being able to fly like that again. Turning around, he bounded over to Kai happily to see what time he had achieved, "how'd I do?" He asked happily.

"Very well…" Kai murmured, staring down at the reading in slight stupefied shock. It read that Tyson had completed his four hundred metres (the length of one lap around the track) in a mere fifty-two seconds. "You did that under a minute."

Tyson grinned. "Well, I did say that I was good over short distances. Unfortunately, the race is ten times around the track, and I get tired flying at such speeds." He explained.

"You should keep to a steady pace, and then speed up." Kai informed him. "You won't get tired so easily then."

"You say that, but everyone flies at the same speed all the way through, so even I did speed up at the end, I wouldn't get anywhere after my long trailing behind." Tyson told him, sounding a little put out. "I happen to be the youngest competitor in terms of body structure, so get tired before everyone else."

Kai raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You're the youngest?" He questioned.

"Yeah…" Tyson smiled proudly, "an honour but not when the older competitors underestimate you so much."

"Well, you have the talent to know you're better so ignore them." Kai stated, missing his angel's smile at the compliment. "Why don't you fly back and forth ten times… which is the length of your race, and see how you feel?" He suggested, "we can work from there."

Just then, Tyson grew to appreciate just how much Kai was good at being a trainer. Happy and a decisively good mood, he turned to face the old oak tree again and prepared himself for the flight ahead of him. Spreading his wings once more, he took off, flying to complete his ten laps.

Taking a seat on the grass so he could watch and starting the stopwatch, Kai's red eyes followed Tyson's flying form as he zipped up and down the field, his movements precise and advanced, showing off how experienced he really was in his flying sport. By the time Tyson had entered the last leg on his last lap, he seemed to be dragging slightly, not nearly as fast as he was the beginning.

Landing clumsily and not bothering to fold his wings, Tyson dropped to his knees and panted for breath, pitching forwards to brace himself on all fours. His wings were draped across the grassy ground as he raised a shaky hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Concerned, Kai stood up and headed over to him, kneeling down beside him and resting a pale hand on his angel's shoulder, "you ok?" He questioned.

Exhaling and sitting backwards onto his ankles, Tyson shot Kai a weary smile but nodded, "I'm fine chibi, just a little tired is all."

Kai frowned slightly and removed his hand from Tyson's shoulder. "Maybe you should take it in pieces and build up until you can take the entire track?" He suggested.

Tyson looked thoughtful for a few moments before grinning and nodding, "perfect!"

* * *

"Ok, now acrobatics is easy." Tyson told Kai the next week after gruelling racing training. True, his wings were aching a little more than normal, but he could put up with it. "I can do all the tricks… well, most of them… all I gotta do is lump them all together to put together a routine!" 

"What can you do?" Kai questioned, intrigued.

"Dives, loop-the-loops, twirls, twists, and backwards flying… you know, the usual." Tyson replied.

"And what is it you _can't _do?"

"The death spiral." The bluenet told him. "Yeah, I know. The name is lame… hey, I rhymed!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "What do you have to do to pull it off?"

Tyson looked thoughtful for a few moments before spreading his wings. "It's kinda hard to explain, so I'll just show you." He said, taking off. Climbing in altitude, Tyson reached a high peak before flipping his body over and plummeting back down to Earth, wings looking a little ungainly. A few meters above the ground, Tyson scrambled to pull himself into a reasonable position to land. "Something like that… only better. No-one's pulled it off though since it was invented, it puts a lot of stress on your wings."

Kai nodded slowly. "Ok… you had better work on that and a routine."

"Agreed."

As the week passed on, a routine was formed, and hours were spent trying to perfect the death spiral until Tyson complained his wings were really beginning to hurt. By the time the competition was only a day away, Tyson was feeling a little confident he was ready with the help from his charge.

He just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

"Ok, Ok… I'm calm." Tyson mumbled to himself. He was standing in the middle of Kai's room, taking deep breaths and pushing down the growing nerves welling up inside of him. He couldn't help but feel nervous before such a big competition, no matter how hard he tried not too. 

"Don't be so stiff, you'll be fine." Kai told him from where he was sitting on his desk chair. They were waiting for the signal so that they could return to Ai Clouds so that Tyson could participate. He rolled his eyes when Tyson's wings puffed up to betray his sudden panic attack. Getting up, he walked behind his angel and placed his hands firmly on the bluenet's shoulders, rubbing the tension away from there.

Tyson let out a small sigh and his wings sagged slightly, his feather flattening as his worry eased away slowly. "You're very good at that chibi…" he mumbled, looking over his shoulder to smile gratefully down at his charge.

Kai returned the smile with a faint one of his own. "You're welcome." He said softly, moving his hands away slowly, as though he was unwilling to make their contact go so soon.

Tyson was about to open his mouth to say something else when a small 'pop' sounded in front of him and he turned, blinking in surprise at a golden feather that had seemingly appeared from nowhere and was now drifting to the floor slowly. "That's our signal to go." He announced, reaching behind him to hold Kai's hand.

"Why's it gold?" Kai questioned, frowning at it. While he was in Ai Clouds, all the angels he had seen had white feathers like Tyson, not gold ones. "Shouldn't it be white?"

"It's the head elder's feather." Tyson explained. "There's a head honcho somewhere in Ai Clouds that kind of runs the place with the help of the other elders. His wings are gold, unlike ours, though no-one's ever seen him apart from the elders." He paused before continuing as the golden feather become a golden light ball, "He was elected by the other elders to be the leader when Ai Clouds was recently just made, and those elders were very special people when they were alive… and old."

Kai's red eyes followed the bouncing ball of light as it made its way towards them, "when was Ai Clouds first made?" He questioned, as the light ball grew bigger like before after Tyson has crashed in that storm.

"No-one knows." Tyson admitted. "Some say it was desolate when the first angels arrived there, and that those angels built the place. Others say it began when the first human died… but not many dwell on it that much. It's basically inexplicable. I don't even know if the head elder knows." He told Kai, the light engulfing them. "It doesn't matter anyway." He turned around and wrapped his arms around his charge tightly so he wouldn't get tossed in their trip. "Time to go!"

Kai didn't reply to that, just buried his head in Tyson's shoulder in what he hoped was in an inconspicuous way as the light headed feeling returned and the area around him blurred as they were transported to their new location.

He reopened his eyes a few seconds later when his feet hit solid ground and his head stopped spinning. Pulling away from Tyson's slowly, embarrassed after finding they were in public at the entrance of a very full flight stadium, he looked around with wide eyes. Large red tapestries had been draped down the outer walls advertising the event, and thousands of angels were seated in the stands, others flying above for the best view.

"This way." Tyson murmured into his ear so didn't have to shout above all the other angel's voices. "Contestants have to go somewhere else." He tugged Kai in the direction away from the main entrance, towards a small wooden door set a few meters away from the grand archway. "Here we are!" He announced, reaching forwards and pushing open the door and ushering Kai inside.

Immediately to the side of the interior, in a little hole in the wall was a tall, burly angel. He looked at them gruffly and, recognising Tyson as a competitor and assuming that seeing as Kai had now wings, he was the bluenet's charge. He waved them inside impatiently and shut the wooden door without a word.

Kai blinked. A little further in with was a small, cosy room with a bench and clothes rack for each competitor. Above these was a small brass name plaque adorned with each player's name. Silent and somewhat excited for the coming event, he followed behind his angel in silence as they came to a stop before the older teen's space.

"Oh great, it's still ok." Tyson said in relief as he removed his flight uniform from its clothes rack.

Kai was just about to sit down on the bench as the other competing angels cast scrutinizing gazes over him when a small, familiar cry sounded from the other end of the changing room. "Yo! T-man!"

Tyson looked up in embarrassment as he grandfather strode over and poked him in the nose. "Now listen here Little Dude, you gotta concentrate, ya hear? Ya gotta get in the zone… centre your mind and all that jazz! Ya gotta win!" He declared, sticking his face in his grandson's and placing both of his wrinkly hands on the bluenet's shoulders.

Tyson waved him off, "yeah, yeah I get it. Can you and please bother someone else so I can get changed?" He pressed his palms together in a begging motion when his grandpa didn't budge, "_please?_"

The old angel humphed but turned around the same, heading back over to where Yoshi were standing looking vaguely amused, muttering something about not being appreciated.

"You too." Tyson told his charge, pushing him slightly in the middle of his back; "you're not watching me change, shoo!"

Kai gave him an exasperated look, and was slightly startled at the fact he was slightly disappointed at being shooed away. Sighing, he wandered over to where Tyson's mother and grandfather were standing, hovering awkwardly about.

Or at least, he was until he felt a slender hand rest down on his shoulder and he looked up in surprise and slight annoyance at the gentle face of Yoshi Kinomiya. She was smiling at him, in a very similar way to how his angel smiled at him but it didn't have the same effect as Tyson's did.

"So you're my son's charge…" she murmured, her deep blue eyes flittering over to her son briefly, despite his lack of decency (she had seem him without clothes before, it wasn't such a big deal), "you're lucky to have him you know… he's a good, caring person."

Kai's eyes drifted away from the face of his angel's mother to floor. "I know…" he whispered softly.

* * *

"Ok! I'm all ready!" Tyson announced, heading back over to his family and charge and grinning at them in a confident manner that betrayed the nervous feelings inside of him. 

Kai's eyebrows rose slightly at the flight uniform that his angel was wearing. The bluenet was wearing a long sleeved white shirt made out of odd material, like the sails of ships, with a brown leather face laced up on top. On his forearms and stretching down to his hands was a pair of leather brown gloves with the ends of the fingers cut off. His trousers were made of not too tight, but not too loose white leather with laced up brown leather boots to finish the image.

"Don't you look handsome?" Yohsi praised, heading over to her son to place a kiss on his cheek and hug him slightly, "good luck honey."

Grandpa Kinomiya nodded with a proud smile on his old face.

Outside, in the main stadium, a claxon sounded for the first competitor to go out and for the last remaining angles to take their seats. On the wall was a schedule for angels competing.

Tyson went over to bend down and murmur into his charge's ear, "Your parents will be in the stadium, chibi." He pulled away and winked at him. "You better go and get your seat before you're kicked out of the stadium.

Kai nodded slightly. "Good luck." He told him quietly.

The bluenet winked and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Here we are!" Yoshi announced, gesturing to a row of three empty seats. "These are for us." Ushering Kai and her father forwards to take the first two seats, she took the third one and got comfortable. 

Kai had just sat down and was looking at the small, almost unseen archway where the first flier was to come out when for the second time, a hand clapped down on his shoulder. Slightly startled, he whirled around but relaxed when he saw his father.

Susumu smiled at him, ruffling his son's hair (much to the dual haired teen's distaste) while his wife smiled in amusement beside him. "Hey there kiddo. You can tell me all about what's been happening back down there, after…" he gestured to the where the first flier, a sandy haired male, was entering, "the competition's ended."

Nodding slightly in bemusement, Kai settled down, all sorts of different emotions like happiness, relaxation and excitement at the day's current events. So many different and wonderful things were happening it was difficult to concentrate properly and say anything at all. Whether he wanted to or not.

After the first five fliers had been out to perform their routines, including one crash and one spectacular performance by a red haired female using long, multi-coloured ribbons that flowed gracefully in the wind she flew, the claxon sounded again for the sixth competitor to enter the ring.

Kai couldn't stop the small, proud smile that etched its way up onto his face as he saw he angel fly into view, the sun catching on his wings and making the shine brightly, any stray feathers that had fallen out from the fast take off glittering as they fell back to the ground.

"Tyson does have unusually shiny wings…" Susumu commented from Kai's right. "I haven't one angel that has wings that shine in the light like his do."

"It is odd, but very beautiful." His wife agreed. "I wonder what he does to them."

Kai found himself not having an answer to that musing, deciding to just place it on the fact Tyson could be quite vain about his wings when he wanted to be, and just enjoying the performance his angel was going to give.

Feeling fuelled by his charge's emotions that were encouraging him silently to do well and the feeling of the wind rushing against him mingled with the cheers and shouts of the crowd all around him, Tyson soared up, higher and higher until he was in danger of flying out of the stadium.

Reaching the peak of his ascent, he flipped his body over backwards and angled his wings so that he was dropping down; head first, into what many angels had failed to do… the death spiral. Twisting around in many three hundred and sixty degree motions while plummeting to the ground at high speeds, Tyson shut his eyes and drowned the noise of the crowd to concentrate.

In the stands, ignoring the gasps of the crowd at Tyson's brave move, Kai crossed his fingers silently, hoping that his angel would be able to pull off such a hard move without hurting himself… and being the first to do so as well.

With the surge of hope and emotions that screamed his charge believed in him, Tyson snapped open his eyes and rolled over, beating his wings to come back up, off the ground with a twist, his wings never once brushing against the ground.

The roar of excitement from the spectators was deafening, everyone screaming in excitement at the youngest competitor pulling off a perfect death spiral, the first angel to do so since the move was invented.

Barely hearing Yoshi's cries of "he did it!" Kai relaxed slightly in his seat, pride shooting through him at Tyson's achievement.

Grinning from ear to ear, Tyson flipped and looped his way around the arena, twisting his body and flipping it over, positioning his wings in what he hoped would be appealing to the judges, flying backwards and pulling all manner of tricks that he practiced with the help of charge.

His wings were aching slightly from the death spiral and the sudden pull up that had come with it, but Tyson angled his body so he could fly close to the ground in order to go into his finale. Manoeuvring his wings so that he could glide along and so he could reach up and grab a couple of handfuls of loose feathers, Tyson took a deep breath and soared upwards, looping over backwards while letting his feather fall from his fingers, the light catching on them and making them sparkle as they drifted.

Somersaulting down into a crouched position, Tyson straitened and grinned at the cheering crowd, bowing and folding his wings, his chest heaving as he regained his breath.

Kai joined in the applause at what nearly everyone in the stadium considered to be the best performance so far. He watched his angel leave the arena with proud red eyes, the smile on his face growing slightly.

"He's good." Susumu commented. "Very good… a very talented flier indeed."

* * *

Tyson sat himself down on his bench in the changing room, wiping the back of his hand across his brow and regaining his breath slowly as the last few angels went out to compete. Unfortunately, due to Tyson's performance, the remaining few had seemingly lost their confidence. 

The bluenet winced at what sounded like a crash outside. Hopefully that angel would be fine enough to compete in the race that was coming up.

Sighing and resting back against the stone wall behind him, Tyson couldn't stop the adrenaline and rushing emotions that were shooting through him at his achievement. Surely the move he had just pulled off would be enough to at least get him somewhere high up in the rankings so that he would be in a good place to be on the podium.

In small corner of his mind he was aware of his charge's pride of him, and the hope that he would do well. Amusingly, the dual haired teen also seemed a little bewildered by the whole thing.

Smiling, Tyson opened his eyes and glanced to his right where, more often than not, Kai would be sitting. A small crossed over his brow as he felt sort of… lonely. He had grown very used to always being beside the younger teen's side and now it felt odd not to be with him.

Sitting there, lost in thoughts, he was unaware of the last of the competitors heading out to perform their routines. As the claxon sounded to signal the end of the competition, he snapped back to reality as the other angels began stretching for the last event on the track. Outside, helping angels were making sure that the track lines were equal and good for racing.

Tyson drew in a deep breath. This was it.

* * *

Across from him, Kai could see the judges, old and strict looking. They had their heads bent towards each other and seemed to be in a heated conversation with one another. After some muttering and some nodding of heads, they drew alert and gestured that the racing could begin. 

The dual haired teen's gaze dropped the ground of the arena, now decorated with long white lines in the same formation those used in big competitions down on Earth were. He could just about see the positions where the angels were to start and finish and he dragged his gaze up to the archway where the competitors were flying out to their starting positions. Unknowingly, he crossed his fingers again.

Crouching down into his starting position, Tyson tried to block out distractions and remember his one week training with Kai as the claxon sounded once, twice and a third time, the long, loud blast signalling the start.

Pushing off with his legs and beating his wings as fast as he could, Tyson angled his body to be as streamline as possible, managing to get an early lead in front of the other burlier angels. He was aware of a particularly angry looking one just behind him, but paid no attention, focusing on getting all the way around without being distracted.

Unfortunately, he missed the determined frown of the angel behind him, and the sudden push to go faster as the large competitor swooped dangerously close to Tyson. A glint in his dark eyes and he bumped, purposefully into the bluenet, sending him tumbling into the sides of the arena, propelled by his flight speed.

Crying out in surprise, Tyson was aware of his back smacking against the rocky walls of the arena sides. He groaned as his body slumped down to the ground, wings sagging.

It was probably something akin to fear that made Kai stand up so abruptly and call out, but he did it.

"_Tyson!"_

* * *

**Tyson: That was mean.**

**Me: I know ;.;**

**Kai: Now what?**

**Me: What now what?**

**Kai: What happens to him? (getures in Tyson's crumpled, general direction)**

**Me: Oh, that. Well I can't possibly say xD Reivew?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Firstly, I apologise that this chapter is a little shorter than the last, only... inspiration for this chap kinda ran out**

**Tyson: But not for the whole fic, right?**

**Me: Nope! Still got inspiration for the entire thing, but it died for this chap**

**Kai: Read on I guess**

* * *

Tyson groaned as he came to, raising a hand to rub the bump on his head. Rising to his knees, he looked up blearily at the other angels rushing around the track at fast speeds, knowing that if he sat there for much longer, he would miss his chance of getting a good finishing position. 

Frowning in determination, the shouts and screams of the crowd drowning out into a quiet buzz, he shakily got to his feet and spread his wings. Waiting until the other racers were close-by, he began running before jumping and beating his wings to get back into the action, falling neatly into place beside the other competitors.

A few of the others angel gave him encouraging smiles before returning to their own race, all of them there glaring unhappily at the burly angel leading. They all knew he would be disqualified for his act, but that didn't stop the hostility running through them at his cheating act.

Tyson angled his body so he was streamline like the others, willing his wings to push past the raging winds and other flying bodies in order to inch forward. He was aware of the other angels slipping behind him and the muscles in his wings screaming out in protest at being worked so hard but he pressed on.

The leader turned his head, intrigued by the encouraging shouts of the crowd and excited cries, normally that meant something interesting was happening, and something that would jeopardise his finishing position. He growled in annoyance when he saw the youngest competitor neatly overtaking the angel in fifth place, his face tight with concentration. Switching his head sharply back to look forwards, he ignored the new development; there was no way the bluenet would be able to catch up to him now.

Tyson's breathing came out in harsh pants as he forced himself to continue the pace he was flying at, wincing as he felt short pains shooting from his shoulder blades from working his wing muscles too hard. He vaguely aware that they would probably be inflamed and sore for a few days after, but if he got a good finishing position, that would make up for it.

* * *

His heart lurched suddenly in fear as he wobbled slightly, brain registering sluggishly that he was tired and being tired while flying so fast and up so high was dangerous. If he fell, well… he didn't particularly want a repeat of the last time he crashed while holding Kai. Shaking his head dimly to banish the light headedness that was creeping upon him, he focused on an opening ahead of him and aimed for it. 

Kai's brow was creased with a worried frown and he bit he lip as he watched his angel struggle in the air in order to keep up with the other angels. Either side of him, Tyson's and his families has similar expression, their hands clenched tightly together in tight fists in worry and hope.

Kai's gaze fell upon the leading angel and he glared angrily. "Surely he can't get away with that, can he?" He questioned, irritation lacing his voice. The question wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, but it was his father he stood up and placed a calming hand on his shoulder and answered.

"He won't." Susumu assured his son. "The judges will disqualify him and his finishing position. So even if he does finish first, he won't win, the angel will in second will, and the third will get second place and so on." He explained, watching the competing angels zip past them in their second to last lap.

"I don't get it…" Kai murmured, a thought suddenly occurring. "I though only good people were allowed the reward of being to live here in the afterlife?" He asked, frowning at the memory of Tyson telling that people with evil traits lived their afterlives as spirits, banned from Ai Clouds.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Kai." Susumu explained sadly. "Some people have little bits of evil in them, yet they're let it because they've never acted upon them. It's up to the angel elders to choose whether they deserve to be let in or not. Although, if someone breaks the rules often, they'll be stripped of their angel body and banned from Ai Clouds. I can't say if our little cheater there has broken a rule before, but he will most certainly get a warning."

Kai wasn't sure if he was meant to be comforted by that and trained his gaze on the pair of shiny wings beating at a speed he had never seen before, watching them strain to get the angel they belonged to to finish in a good place.

"I'll give Tyson this." Susumu murmured after a few seconds as he the crowd around him cheer as the angels entered the last lap of the race, "He certainly does have extraordinary determination. I'll be surprised if his wing muscles don't hurt for a while after this."

Kai frowned in concern at that, "do activities like this put a lot of strain on wings, then?" He questioned, craning his head back for a few moments to regard his father's own wings before turning his gaze back upon his angel.

"Well, not only are Tyson's wings holding his body weight so high above the ground, but they're propelling him forwards. It puts a lot of strain on his muscles and the tendons working them. Sometime, competitor's tendons or muscles tear or sprain, it's painful but easily put right." Susumu explained. "This is why it's a good idea to rest them after long flights and competitions."

Kai frowned, making a mental note to make sure that his angel did no strenuous flying after they got back. His index and middles fingers on both hands entwined together in hope that he would do well, even with his earlier disadvantage.

* * *

In the many times Tyson had competed in flight competitions, he had never got such an encouraging response from the audience before. Just as he and the other angels entered the last lap of the race (and he found himself being extremely grateful for that), a chant started up on one side of the stadium, inching its way around until the whole stadium was shouting the same thing, "Tyson! Tyson!" 

Honoured and happy at the same time, Tyson couldn't stop the silly grin from spreading over his face. He knew he was in fourth place providing the leading angel got disqualified (which he would most likely be) and if he wanted to be in a position for a medal, he needed to try harder. Using the cheering from crowd and the hopeful emotions searing through his system from his charge that were shining with the sheer belief that he would pull it off, he firmly ignored the ripping pain in shoulder blades and pushed harder.

It was a different feeling all together when he saw the finishing line inching closer, being neck and neck with the angel currently claiming third place. His whole face scrunched up, cutting off his vision and his hearing as he forced himself to fly faster, relief soaring through him at the crowd's excited cheer at the race ending, and seeing the angel he had just overtaken falling back into the distance.

It felt so good to fly at a slower speed as he eased himself gently to the ground, pitching forwards as soon as his shaky legs hit the ground, hands on knees. He stayed that way for a while; hunched over as he tried to regain his breath and his wings sagged wearily to lay limply along the ground either side him. He wiped the sweat from his brow, dimly aware of the family members of the competitors getting out of their seats to meet the tired angels.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up wearily into his charge's concerned, proud face. He managed a shaky smile at him and straightened slowly, grateful for the assistance Kai offered him. Folding his wings slowly and wincing at the movements, he turned his head to give his charge a wobbly grin.

Kai just managed to return a smile before it vanished in favour of a more worried one when his angel swayed slightly, wrapping an arm around the older teen's waist to steady him. "Are you okay?" He questioned, noting that the others were coming up to join them, happy grins on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm okay chibi, I'm just… woah, I'm just tired." Tyson replied quietly, regaining his breath slowly and waiting for the world to spinning enough so he could focus on his mother reaching him first and grabbing his elbow, making motherly worried noises. "I'm okay…" he repeated to her.

"You're not." Yoshie scolded, frowning at her son before her scowl faded away into a proud, soft smile. "But I can't be mad at you when you've done so well, can I?" She murmured, reaching up to press a kiss on his cheek, "Well done, sweetheart."

Tyson smiled at her and he felt Kai shift slightly beside him, recognising that his charge felt a little out of place. He wriggled slightly until the dual haired teen got the message and released his hold around his waist, and he stood up a little straighter, feeling strong enough to stand on his own now.

Kai's uncomfortable feelings were soon gone and replaced by amusement when Tyson's grandfather jumped (literally) onto the scene and patted his grandson's shoulder in a gentle manner, unlike a good hard smack like normal. "Way cool, little dude!" He enthused, dragging the bluenet into a headlock and giving him a noogie. "Now that's the way to fly!"

"Gramps… get off." Tyson mumbled off, his voice muffled. He squirmed unhappily until the old man relinquished his hold and he rubbed his head in distaste. "Why do you have to do that? He complained. His grandfather was just about to answer when he chattering crowd hushed as the judges stood up from their seats.

Tyson, Kai and their families looked up in unison with the other angels up at the judging panel, wondering what their final decision would be. The angel in the middle, dressed in a long pale green robe with greying hair read the runner ups from a list, causing the said angels to drop the heads slightly in disappointment.

The elder paused for a few moments before clearing his throat, setting down his list, "due to the display of cheating in the race earlier, the final places have been altered slightly." He cast a disproving look over the angel that had unfairly won the race, "Matt Smith, who held first place, will be disqualified for cheating and putting another angel in danger…"

The winning angel, apparently named Matt, cried in outrage. "No fair!" He shouted.

"It is fair." The elder warned, frowning at him, "and I suggest you calm yourself down and accept your punishment with dignity before you find yourself in bigger trouble than you're already in."

Matt snarled in anger before turning heel and stomping out of the stadium.

The elder shook his head ruefully before turning back to his list to read out the medal winners. "Could the following competitors please fly up here to accept their medals?"

Tyson's heart gave a funny little lurch as his name was read for third place and gave his family and charge a sheepish grin before flying up along with the other two angels winning second and first to collect his medal.

His muscles ached, but he hovered in the air long enough to bow his head as the elder slipped his medal around his neck and to shake hands with the medal winners in congratulations before swooping back down to join his loved ones.

* * *

Tyson's knees shuddered in tiredness as he slumped down onto Kai's desk chair, his whole body slumping. He had just managed to change into his normal clothes before he had and Kai had to return back to the Earth, and he couldn't remember a time before when he wanted to just go limp and not do anything as much as now. 

Kai eyed him in a mixture of concern and amusement. "You should lie down." He suggested, gesturing over the bed, "it'll be comfier than that chair." His lips twitched in amusement as his angel heaved himself up and trudged over to his bed, mumbling thanks as he went. Following, Kai sat himself down beside where Tyson had flopped on the mattress on his stomach.

"Urgh… do you mind if I sleep chibi?" Tyson mumbled out, voice muffled from where he had his face pressed into the pillow. He had one wing folded because there was a wall in the way, while the other one was stretched out to drape across the carpet. His muscles still throbbed, but he was willing to forget about them in order to just drop off like a rock.

"Not at all." Kai replied, casting a look over Tyson's shoulder blades. "Take your shirt off."

Tyson snickered, recognising the command from earlier that year, "you're just trying to see me naked, aren't you?" He teased lightly, grinning at Kai's embarrassed expression before raising himself up to pull off his white shirt lazily and drop it beside the bed. Folding his arms under his head, he waited for Kai to start massaging.

Crawling up to sit on the backs of Tyson's thighs, Kai pressed the bottoms of his palms to the swollen, red skin covering Tyson's aching wing muscles. Rubbing his hands in small circles, he got a small, content sigh from his angel in return and he smiled, in the back of his mind enjoying massaging his angel.

He found himself being lost in the feeling of running his hands over Tyson's tanned skin, working to ease the tension and soreness from the bluenet's muscles. He sometimes let his fingers brush against the small, downy feathers that surrounded the place where Tyson's were connected, floating in the feeling of touch.

Tyson silently admitted that his charge was very talented with his hands when it came to massaging and he let his eyes shut slowly as he relaxed under the younger teen's touch, the movement of the fingertips and palms hypnotic and calming, soothing away the pain in his shoulder with gentle, caressing movements.

Kai stopped massaging slowly when he noticed his angel's breathing deepening and evening. Peering down to look into face he noticed that the bluenet had drifted off into a deep slumber and he smiled in an affectionate way. Reaching out unconsciously, Kai brushed the dark, navy blue hair off of his shoulder before lifting himself off of him slowly.

Rummaging around underneath his bed, Kai took out a fairly large blanket and draped it across Tyson neatly. Carefully, he folded Tyson's outstretched wing and tucked it under the blanket, marvelling at how powerful it was to allow Tyson such impressive flight. Sitting cross legged by the bed, he watched his angel's sleeping for a good ten minutes.

Snapping out of his reverie sharply, Kai reached over to where Tyson's medal was sitting on his bedside table. He turned it over in his hands, the shiny brown metal catching in the orange lamp light on his desk and making it sparkle. On one side was a large three and on the other, an engraving of Tyson's name and a picture of flying angels. Setting down beside him, Kai's gaze lingered on it for a few more moments before switching to look at his angel.

Leaning forwards, Kai rested his arms on his bed beside him, finding him oddly interest to watch sleeping. He looked peaceful, with no frown to send creases along his forehead and his mouth parted slightly, his breathing deep and even, making the long, dark blue bangs that were falling into his handsome face ruffle slightly.

Kai smiled unconsciously, finding himself so grateful that he angel was there and he reached out to brush the stray hairs out of Tyson's face, letting his fingers trail down the side of his face before pulling away slowly. His hand inched down slowly to clasp Tyson's limp from beneath the blanket in his own.

Resting his head on the bed so it was facing Tyson's sleeping expression, Kai's thumb moved up and down slowly, stroking Tyson's tanned hand slowly. The dual haired teen's eyelids felt heavy and he let them shut slowly, his own breathing matching the bluenet's breathing pattern before he succumbed to sleep.

Outside through the open curtains and the window, clouds moved away from a large, round silver moon, small, shining stars surrounding it, sparkling like little dots of lights in the sky. Streams of silver light shone through the window, illuminating the angel and his charge on the bed.

* * *

Tyson's eyes flickered open and he lifted his head and blinked blearily around the room, noting from the amount of the light that it was morning. Raising himself up a little higher, he blinked as the blanket covering him slipped off and travelled down his body. As his gaze fell upon the sleeping form of his charge, he smiled affectionately and ruffled his hair before getting up on his knees to look for his shirt. 

Upon spotting it, he grabbed it and slipped it over his head, pushing his arms through the sleeves and his wings through the holes in the back, dimly noting that he muscles felt a lot better and weren't throbbing as much as they were yesterday. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he reached down to place a hand on Kai's shoulder and shook him gently, calling his name softly, "Kai?"

Kai's made a noise in his sleep and batted Tyson's hand away impatiently, burying his face further into the duvet.

Tyson snickered in amusement before reaching down to poke the younger teen sharply in side, causing him to jerk and wake up instantly, looking around in confusion before settling on a grumpy look in his direction. Tyson grinned at him, "don't look at me like that chibi." He told him before getting off his bed and stretching.

Kai stifled a yawn and followed his angel's example by standing and working the kinks out of his muscles from sleeping in an awkward position. "How do you wing muscles feel?" He questioned, casting his gaze over Tyson's shoulderblades.

"Better. Your massage definitely helped, thanks." Tyson replied, sending a charming grin his way.

Kai smiled faintly in return before he dimly noted that he was hungry, a quick glance at the clock on his wall and he realised he hadn't for a while. And wafting up through his open door was the tempting aroma of the cooks cooking breakfast. He took a deep breath and sighed, heading for the door.

Tyson followed, having already guessed that the younger teen was hungry; haven just smelt freshly baked pancakes from the floors below and remembered wistfully what it had been like to eat. As he and Kai made their way down the stairs towards the kitchen, he found himself missing the simple things in life that made him regret his status as a dead person.

As Kai entered the dinning room, he found his breakfast all set out for him neatly, with no butlers or maids there for him to thank. Shrugging, he took his place at the table, feeling his angel take the seat next to him.

Rather than talk to Kai animatedly like he normally would have done in the mornings, Tyson had his head resting on his palm as he stared out into space. When he was alive, he used to really enjoy food, remembering with humour his friend's disbelieving faces when they saw how much he could consume without ever gaining too much weight.

Of course, after he'd taken ill, the doctor had cut out the foods he used to enjoy eating with his friends on days out or during sleepovers and replaced them with cardboard tasting food that would be easier on his heart. He lost his appetite after the menu came about and stopped eating as much as he used to. This caused to get tired easily and less active, both of which dampened his mood considerably.

Tyson shut his eyes tightly to stop the flow of memories that were threatening to come back; it wasn't nice to think about how he'd died and what he was missing now. He loved being Kai's angel and his friend and just being with him but there were some things he missed terribly from when he was alive and he found himself feeling torn for the first time about whether he enjoyed this life better of his previous one.

Kai frowned as he swallowed a mouthful of pancakes and syrup, noting his angel's unusual quietness and unhappy expression. The events from yesterday should have left him with a lasting euphoria that should have made the angel happy and all smiles for a few days at least. Setting down his fork, he reached out and touched Tyson's arm, "is something wrong?" He questioned softly.

Tyson snapped out of memories to give his charge a small reassuring smile, "no nothing! Just thinking, that's all."

Kai frowned, not quite believing him from the trouble he could see in the bluenet's eyes, "you said that it's better to talk about what's troubling you, not keep in, remember?" He told him with a frown.

The older teen sighed but complied. "Oh, ok then." He muttered. "I was thinking about when I alive, ok?" His voice had a touch of irritation that Kai had never heard directed to him before and it showed that the subject was touchy for him. Tyson hadn't meant to be snappy and gave his charge an apologetic look and apologised.

Kai waved it off. "Don't worry about it." He told him, but he was still worried. "What is it?"

Tyson sighed and a sad, glazed look came over his eyes, "I just miss the simple things in life, you know? Like eating and drinking, going to bed at night after having a shower. I used to take it all for granted before I got ill and I'm, I dunno… regretting it I suppose." He told Kai quietly. "I mean, I love being here with you but I still miss the feeling of being alive."

Kai sat there for a few moments and he could see why Tyson missed the feeling of doing natural things needed for survival, the thought of not doing it anymore was very odd indeed. "Are you happy?" He questioned quietly.

The angel thought that over. Yes he was happy being there with Kai and being able to spend time with his mother and grandfather and flying in competitions, but he still missed other things he would never get back. Then it hit him, he was missing silly little things that he would never be able to get back so there was no point wishing for them. And, he supposed, if he was alive, his heart would probably still be sick and that wouldn't be much fun at all. Thinking back to how unhappy he had been at times when he alive and unwell and comparing it to what he had now… it didn't seem all that bad. "Yeah, I am happy." He replied with a smile that looked more at home on his face.

Kai returned the smile with relief that his angel appeared to be fine. "I'm glad."

Tyson regarded him for a moment before grinning. He wouldn't give this up for the world.

* * *

**Me: That felt nice**

**Tyson: To write about angsty me?**

**Me: No, you twit, fluffy moments!**

**Kai: Why am I so immature in this fic?**

**Me: Well, you're still a kid. You'll mature later **XP

**Tyson: Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: The last chapter of your first year togther! (sparkles at Tyson and Kai**

**Tyson: n.n it went so quick!**

**Kai: Wonderful. I know. Read on?**

* * *

Watching the sun stream through the window and glisten on the pavement and trees outside, Tyson smiled. He had always enjoyed summer, being able to go out and have fun with his friends when he was alive. "We should go to the beach." He suggested to Kai, who was somewhere behind him. 

"Why's that?" The dual haired teen asked, pausing in unloading his school bag to look up at his angel curiously. He hadn't been to the beach in years.

"Because it's a glorious day outside and you've just finished the school year!" Tyson enthused, swivelling away from the window from where he was seated on Kai's bed. "We need to celebrate you new found freedom for the next months."

Kai shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "If you say so." He replied, tossing his now empty school bag under his desk and taking a seat on his desk chair. "I've never really 'celebrated' finishing a school year before." He mused; his mouth twitching in amusement at Tyson's shocked expression.

"Really?" The angel questioned, blue eyes wide. "I always used to whenever I finished a year. Then again, I suppose school was even more boring when I went because we didn't have any of those compliters."

"Computers?" Kai corrected, smirking.

"Yeah, those. We had to copy off the blackboard all the time. I remember we got so sick of it we hid the chalks so the teacher spent a good part of the day looking for them so we ended up not doing any work." Tyson's smile was rather devious as he reminisced.

Kai raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Anyway. Get your stuff together so we can go! I haven't been to the beach in ages, it'll be interesting." Tyson said excitedly, bouncing off the bed happily, "that is… if you want to go?" He questioned, his joyful tone going for a more inquisitive one.

"I do." Kai replied. Part of him wanted to go the beach himself, but seeing how happy the thought of going there made his angel, he felt he should allow the bluenet to have go and have fun without worrying about him. He smiled faintly as he saw Tyson cheer and he went to find a bag to fill with things for the beach.

Tyson plopped back down on Kai's bed with a wide grin on his face, his wings fluffing up in his happiness.

* * *

Sitting on one of the towels he had brought, Kai gave another mental thanks to having someone who could get a bird's eye view of the beach to get a good spot. There was hardly anyone around in the little enclosed patch of beach that Tyson had spotted and the dual haired teen was grateful for the peace and quiet. 

Glancing to the side, Kai smiled as he saw his angel stretched out on the other towel. The older teen's folded wings shone brightly in the overhead sun and his eyes were closed as he basked in sun. The angle had taken off his shirt earlier because of the heat and was simply lazing around in his trousers. Some of Tyson's dark blue hair had slipped free from its customary ponytail after he had removed his shirt, the long strands shining like his wings.

Even though there was hardly anyone there, Kai was very aware that no-one else could see his angel, and had been getting some funny looks as he sat there with an empty towel beside him when he had arrived seemingly alone. Shrugging it off, he found himself staring at Tyson for a few seconds longer before he realised what he was doing and looked away sharply.

Tyson picked up Kai's embarrassment immediately and lifted his head, blinking at Kai blearily. "Something wrong?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"No, unless you count the people over there staring at me." Kai replied quietly, deciding not tell the bluenet the real reason for his embarrassment.

"Hm?" Takao peered over at the group of young adults seated a little while away. "Ah, they just think you're insane. Don't worry about it." He joked, patting Kai on the shoulder and grinning at him. "They're just not special enough to see the dead."

The younger teen's mouth twitching up into a smile. "Am I special then?"

"Of course you are."

The other occupants on the beach, however, were apparently more than a little bewildered at Kai's strange behaviour and began packing up to move to another section of the beach with sane people.

"Your insanity scared them off." Tyson commented before dropping his cheerful attitude to a more serious one when he spotted Kai's unhappy frown. "Hey, don't worry about it chibi. They don't know the truth so they can't judge you right." He pointed out, rising up to a sitting position.

Kai nodded, feeling a little better knowing he was the only one who could see Tyson.

"I say we should go in the sea." Tyson suggested after a moment. "When was the last time you went in the sea?"

"I don't remember." Kai replied honestly.

"All the more reason to pay it a visit then." Tyson grinned, standing up and scooping up his charge easily, lifting him towards the sea, grateful that there was no-one around to witness Kai seemingly floating in the air.

"Tyson! Put me down!" The dual haired demanded, wriggling and against his angel's grip.

"'Kay."

Kai was aware of falling for all of two seconds before he found himself sitting in the shallows of the sea. Frowning he swung his gaze up to look at his angel unhappily.

Tyson laughed sheepishly and helped Kai up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to drop you; I lost my grip when I tried to set you down."

Had it been anyone else, Kai would have been suspicious, but he knew his angel didn't lie and he let it slide. Shifting his legs from where they were knee deep underwater, a smirk flickered across his face before he splashed his angel playfully.

Tyson blinked before grinning and returning the splash in retaliation. It soon transformed into a mini water fight and Tyson was overjoyed to hear Kai laughing as they tossed water at each other. By the time they were pretty much wet from head to toe, they stopped. Takao glanced at his wet wings with distaste and he unfolded them to beat them in order to rid his feathers of excess water.

Kai wiped off the remaining dribbles of blue face paint that were trickling his cheeks and began heading back for shore. "Well, that was fun." He commented, half sarcastic to due to triangles being washed off and half amused because he actually had fun splashing around in the sea with his angel.

"I told you it would be fun." Tyson replied, following after him with a smile. His wings outstretched to allow the sunlight to pass over them evenly, letting his feathers dry at the same time.

Grabbing his towel and rubbing the salt water off of him, Kai settled it back on the sand again before sitting down on it. "Why do you have your wings unfolded?" He questioned, frowning in confusion at Tyson's odd posture. The angle rarely unfolded his wings unless his was preparing fly or when he was too lazy to fold them (normally when he was tired).

"Because I want them to dry." Tyson replied, sitting down on the towel beside his charge, his back to the sun. "Having wet wings is really uncomfortable, and they get heavy when the feathers are soaked. So I'm just sunning them to let them dry faster." He explained.

"Doesn't it ache? Holding them out like that?" Kai questioned. From what he knew, the bone structure of wings was the same as the human arm, and holding out large limbs like that would possibly ache after a while, just like it would holding his own arms out for a long time.

"Nah. The muscles holding my wings are strong enough to hold 'em for a while." Tyson replied. He flopped forward onto his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Kai murmured.

His angel blinked at him in shock, "why are you apologising? He questioned, blinking.

"Because I got your wings wet."

"Don't worry about it." Tyson replied, brushing it off. He reached out and grasped Kai's hand to fiddle with his fingers affectionately. "It doesn't matter."

The younger teen smiled softly in response.

* * *

A couple weeks after they had visited the beach, Tyson was sitting beside Kai's bed as his charge dozed within it. Reaching out, he shook the younger teen's shoulder gently. "Kai? Kai, wake up." He called softly, resting his chin on the mattress and peering at the younger teen's sleeping face that was turned towards him. 

As if knowing something was there, the dual haired teen's red eyes flickered open and he blinked sleepily at seeing his angel's face so close so early in the morning. "Tyson?" He mumbled out, reaching up with a hand that had been buried under the covers to rub at his right eye.

"Good morning, chibi." Tyson replied cheerfully, before pulling back. "Happy birthday to you…" he began singing softly, "happy birthday to you…" he grinned at Kai's amused expression. "Happy birthday to Kaiiiiii, happy birthday to you!" He finished with a smile.

Kai turned and buried his face in his pillow with an odd noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a groan. Waiting until he was awake a little more, the dual haired teen turned back to meet his angel's smiling face. "Did you have to sing?"

"Of course. It's customary on a birthday." Tyson replied before clasping his hands together as his blue eyes watered up comically. "You're fourteen! My little charge is growing up so fast." He sighed.

"Knock it off." Kai complained, before sitting up in bed.

Tyson snapped out of wistful state to pick up something off of the floor and pausing before holding it out for Kai to take. "I rummaged around last night for something to give you and I found this." He hesitated before continuing, "I found it in the attic, it has their comments on the back too."

Kai held the photograph Tyson had given him carefully, as though if he held it too hard it would rip and tear. The picture depicted his parents on their wedding day. His father dressed in a smart black suit and his mother, her hair longer then, in a long, flowing white gown with veil. Turning the old photo over, he found his parents' joyous comments scrawled in black ball pen. "Thank-you…" he whispered quietly.

Tyson smiled gently. "You're welcome, chibi. Happy birthday."

* * *

Later that day, Kai managed to slip out of the house to go for a short walk with his angel. Strolling along beside the older teen, Kai felt a little surprised, the workers at home had all wished him a happy birthday and while his grandfather didn't acknowledge that he had aged, his birthday hadn't been all that bad. 

"This is scary." Tyson commented, "We've known each other for a whole year. Man that went fast."

"If you say so." Kai replied. For him, the past year had gone rather slowly, a lot of things had happened and the growing relationship between him and his angel was something he could look back on and be grateful for. "It didn't go fast for me."

"That's because you're young." The bluenet pointed out wisely, "the years go by much faster when you're older." He paused.

"How old do you think you are?" Kai questioned.

Tyson's brow furrowed as he thought deeply. He had never given his age much thought after he died. Most angels stopped counting after a while anyway. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "I know I died around fifty years ago because of the current year, but…" he shrugged. "You kinda stop counting after a while."

"I see…" The dual haired teen murmured before asking another question with a smirk. "Do you celebrate death days?" He had meant it as a sarcastic sort of joke, but the upset expression on his angel's face made him regret it. "Tyson?" He murmured, feeling a pang of guilt.

"It's… complicated. Some angels died a nice death after living a good, long life. They celebrate sometimes. But others… they can be bitter about how they died and hate that day." He shook his head a little, "it differs from person to person I suppose. I don't celebrate the day I died if that's what you're asking."

Tyson didn't sound or look angry, but Kai still felt bad. He opened his mouth to apologise when his angel grasped his hand gently and shook his head, telling him silently no to worry about it.

"How many years do you think we'll spend together?" The dual haired teen mused after a few moments and tugging his hand out of Tyson's to stuff them in his pockets in his embarrassment. "I mean… do you have certain time limits with charges or what?

"We only have one." The older teen replied gently. "I'll stay with you until you die, and even then I'll still be around." He poked his charge in the shoulder with a grin, "you can't get rid of me that easily!"

Kai tried to offer a smile back at his angel, but the expression died on his face as the fact that Tyson was going to be around forever made his insides squirm. He had never really given it much thought before, but having the blue haired angel around gave himself a meaning.

Heading back towards his home, Kai piped up with another question that intrigued him. "Tyson… do you remember your other family? Other than your grandfather and mother?"

"Sure I do." Tyson replied with a sad smile. "I had a really small family, just my Dad, brother and grandfather after Mum died when I was toddler. Dad was often away on archaeology digs and Hiro, that's my brother, wanted to follow in his footsteps, so he was often studying until he left to join Dad. Grandpa used to look after me."

"Weren't you lonely?" Kai asked, wondering if the older teen felt the same way he did when his parents died last year.

"Sometimes. I missed Hiro and Dad a lot, but they wrote often so I knew what they were up to. They came back for year before I died though…" The angel trailed off, "the doctor said my condition was incurable, so they came back to spend time with me." His smile wasn't sad as he talked about it, "It was great, having them back. I had my friends too, so I wasn't lonely."

"Doesn't it… upset you? Talking about this?" Kai frowned.

"Nah. I may have died when I was 16, but it was the best year of my living time because I got to do all the things I wanted to do. Sure I was ill, but I was happy… mostly." Tyson paused, looking wistful. "I miss them."

"What were they like?"

"Dad was the calmest person you'll ever meet. He never got angry, not once. At least, I never saw him get angry. He was smart and kind. Hiro was… err, a martial arts freak." Tyson grinned. "He was your average big brother, and he always hung out with me when we younger because we got along."

Kai wondered vaguely if Tyson minded him asking questions like these, but the blue haired teen looked happy enough talking about his family. "Martial arts?"

"Yeah, Kendo. Our family home had a dojo attached, Grandpa was a Kendo master. He had a nasty habit of wacking me with his sword when I irritated him." He grinned in reassurance when he saw his charge raise his eyebrows in shock. "No, he wasn't abusing me. He only did it when I was doing something bad."

"You should go and see them…" Kai mused as they came to the steps leading up to the front door of his home. "To see how they are."

"Providing they're still in Japan." Tyson said with an amused smile. His facial expression quickly turned more serious as he questioned Kai, "you don't mind me going, do you?"

"No, you deserve to see them. I'll wait here until you come back."

"Out here in the cold?" Tyson questioned, eyes wide.

"No, I'll wait inside until you return." Kai told him, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh, ok then. You really are sure?" Tyson questioned, he wanted to make sure that his charge was going to be fin while he was away because he had no idea how long he would be if he went.

"Yes, I'm sure. You'd better get going before it gets really dark." Kai replied.

Tyson gave him a grin and thanked him, spreading his wings and taking flight, soaring upwards in the evening winds. "I'll be back soon!" He called, waving at his charge before flying off.

Kai watched him until he became a mere dot in the multi-coloured sky, and then, he was gone. Sighing, feeling the wind more than he had done when his angel was there, the dual haired teen turned to back inside. He had just begun climbing the steps when he heard someone shouting his name. He looked up bewildered and frowned when he saw who it was.

His grandfather had his study window open, and was leaning out of it, scowling down at his grandson. "Kai! Get in here immediately! You and I need a serious talk." He shouted down to him. He withdrew back inside and shut the window firmly.

Kai wondered what on Earth he could have done to upset his grandfather this time and went the rest of the way up the steps and opening the front door, shutting it behind him roughly. He headed towards his Grandfather's study at a relatively quick pace. The last thing he needed was to make the old man even more angry at him than he already was.

"Master Kai?" A maid called, pausing in dusting a photo to turn to the dual haired teen, "your grandfather wanted you, did you know?"

"I heard." Kai replied gruffly, stomping up the stairs and down the hallway, raising a fist and knocking on the study door impatiently.

* * *

"This simply isn't good enough Kai!" Voltaire raged, pacing up and down on his carpeted floor, his hands clasped behind his back. The wrinkles lining his brow deepened as he scowled at his grandson. "Your grades should be perfect! I expect no less from the heir to my company, to this family!" 

Kai started from where he was sitting on a spare chair in front of his grandfather's desk. "Who said I was going to work in the company?" He demanded.

Voltaire glared at him. "You can't leave the company to die! You are a Hiwatari, it's your duty to carry on our family line and company power. You are foolish to even consider not working for the company!" He fumed.

"But what if I don't want to work for the company?" Kai demanded, frowning. "What if I want to do something with my life?"

"And what might that be?" His grandfather sneered.

Kai didn't say anything. In truth, he had no idea what he wanted to do when he left school. But the thought of being forced to work for his family's company against his will made his blood boil with rage.

"I thought so." Voltaire snorted. "Your grades have been slipping, Kai, and I will not tolerate it! If you don't have good grades you will fail in becoming a powerful leader of the company." The grey haired man sat down at his desk, picking up Kai's grade card and scowling at it. "It's bad enough that your father died before he could take up the company, but these grades certainly do not help the situation."

"Dad never wanted to run the company and neither do I." Kai said firmly, folding his arms in a defensive posture. He knew he was treading careful ground by being outwardly rude and defiant towards his grandfather, but he had to take a stand.

"Yes you will, otherwise you'll never amount the anything at all." Voltaire spat, tossing his grandson's report card away carelessly. "I don't suppose that you can tell me as to why your grades have suddenly dropped?"

Kai opened his mouth and closed it a few times before keeping it shut and shaking his head. In truth, his angel normally served as some sort of distraction as he did his exams or copied down notes. The bluenet was far more interesting to watch or do things with than listen to his teacher drone on and on. Months ago he would have been annoyed that the angel distracted him so much, but now… he didn't care so much. "I don't know."

"That's not good enough!" Voltaire growled. "If you don't knuckled down and do your studies properly, I'll keep you in and make you inside and make sure you do them!"

"What if I don't want to?" Kai challenged. "I still passed all my subjects. Just because they aren't straight A's doesn't mean I don't do any work."

"You're pathetic." Voltaire snarled, pushing back his chair to stand up, his face angry. He stalked around his desk and hovered in front of his grandson, glaring down at him. "You need to buck up your ideas, young man," He growled, retracting his hand and hitting the back of it sharply across the dual haired teen's cheek. "Now get out and have a good, long think."

Kai stood shakily and headed out of the study at a fast pace. His grandfather had never hit him before, no-one had. He rubbed his painted cheek absently and headed for his bedroom. Along the way, he noticed how lonely and cold it seemed to be without his angel there, reassuring him and holding him, and how much… he seemed to need him.

Maybe Tyson was his only purpose?

* * *

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Kai rested his back against the headboard of his bed and sighed. Once upon a time, he had wanted to change his grandfather's company for the better, but now… he wasn't so sure. His cheek still hurt from Voltaire had hit him and he shifted. 

Still lost in his thoughts, he jumped at the sudden knocking on his bedroom window. Looking up, bewildered, he blinked in shock when he saw his angel waving at him through the glass. He reached out silently to undo the latch on the window to let the inside. Kai didn't say anything as Tyson clambered in, just silently enjoyed the bluenet's company.

"What's wrong?" Tyson questioned as soon as he had settled down on the bed and folded his wings. His tone was gentle and concerned; he had felt his charge's upset emotions as he was flying back.

Kai opened his mouth to answer and closed it again, not sure what to say.

Tyson frowned at the confusion he felt radiating from his charge. His gaze fell over the developing bruise on the younger teen's cheek and his blue eyes widened before glazing over in anger. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers over the discoloured skin. "What happened?" He questioned, feeling fury bubble up inside of him at the thought of someone hitting Kai.

The dual haired teen reached up to hold Tyson's hand gently and tug it away from his cheek, holding it in his lap instead. "My grandfather… got angry," He began quietly. "My grades have slipping a little and I guess he just wants a successful grandson to take over the company rather than one that just passed."

Tyson's other hand came up to enclose their clasped hands. "Do you want to run the company?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure… I used to." Kai replied.

"You shouldn't do anything someone forces you to do." Tyson murmured. He frowned when he caught the fleeting emotion of fear in the younger teen's eyes and suddenly, he understood. The hit from his grandfather had spooked Kai and one hit could easily spiral into something far more dangerous. "I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." He told Kai firmly, getting the younger teen to look up at him. He reached out and drew the dual haired teen into a comforting embrace. "Never going to let anyone hurt you…"

Kai rested his head against his angel's shoulder, trying to get closer to the comfort with being too obvious about it.

It seemed very likely then, that Tyson would be the only thing Kai cared about.

* * *

**Me: Wahaha! Yes, you know Tyson is the only you care about, Kai! (Pokes)**

**Kai: ... So?**

**Tyson: Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: **In this chapter we finally get to meet Kai's long lost friend: his scarf XD. Also, a sad!Tyson ;.; Please enjoy!

* * *

Kai had been thoughtful all day, and although he was quiet by nature, Tyson was a little concerned about his distance. 

As the school bell rang shrilly, and the class stood up from their desks to get ready to go home, Tyson touched his charge's shoulder to get his attention.

The dual haired teen swung his gaze up to look at his angel curiously. "What is it?" He questioned, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder and following the last few stragglers out of the classroom.

"Are you ok? You've been distant and quiet all day." Tyson questioned, he couldn't think of anything that could make his charge so thoughtful, and it was that that mostly bothered him.

"I'm fine." Kai reassured him. Earlier that morning, he had found a photo, stuck behind his desk, of him as a small child. Around his neck was a white scarf his mother had given him. He could remember being quite attached to it and how upset he was when he had lost it. He jolted out of his memories when Tyson nudged him again. Blinking, he was surprised to find himself at the entrance to the school.

"You were daydreaming again." Tyson informed him. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Kai repeated, a little irritably. "I was just remembering something that's all." His reason apparently wasn't good enough to soothe his angel's concerns and he sighed, deciding to explain seeing as there wasn't many people around. "When I was young, my mother gave me a white scarf. I just miss it I suppose."

Now feeling reassured, Tyson nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. My brother gave me a hat – I always used to wear it. I think it's still back at my old house." He said, looking thoughtful about it,

Kai raised his eyebrows in mild surprise but didn't say anything. It was a relatively warm day, despite being early autumn, and the dual haired teen was just content to walk alongside his angel in comfortable silence.

Tyson had been about to offer to fly them home, but Kai seemed perfectly happy walking. Instead, he amused himself by walking through pedestrians strolling down the street, earning a half amused, half exasperated eye roll from his charge. Walking past a clothes store, an idea suddenly occurred to the bluenet and he grabbed Kai's hand to get his attention. "Why don't you buy another scarf?" He suggested.

Kai turned hi head to look at the shop in considering manner and, after checking he had his wallet on him, he nodded and let go of his angel's hand to walk into the shop.

* * *

"It always amazes me that the shops always manage to have stuff early like this." Tyson commented, raising an eyebrow at a range of new coats. 

"It's a little unnecessary if you ask me." Kai replied dryly, his crimson eyes scanning the scarves the two-floor shop had. "Still… it can be useful sometimes."

Tyson wandered over to where his charge was standing. "Fashion's a changed a lot since I was alive." He murmured.

"Fashion changes about once a month." The dual haired teen beside him said.

The bluenet nodded in agreement, scanning over the scarf collection himself. "What kind of scarf did your mother give you?" He questioned.

"It was white, I don't really remember what material… and it had always been too big for me." Kai answered.

Seeing as the scarves were piled high on shelves stretching up the wall, Tyson saw the logic in flying up to scan the top shelves. Hovering up by the new array of scarves, he spotted a white, silky-looking one and took one from the pile, sending a few other scarves tumbling down.

Kai made a face as a few of the scarves landed on his head and he pulled them off in distaste. "What have you found?"

"This." Tyson showed the dual haired teen the scarf he had found, while fluttering back to the ground. "And check this out! It flows in the wind!" He waved the garment around for emphasis, "isn't that cool?"

Kai watched the long, white material float elegantly in the makeshift wind thoughtfully. He did like that one, and… taking a look at the fluttering price tag it wasn't stupidly expensive either. "Right. Let's go and pay for it then." He told his angel, taking the scarf from him and folding it neatly.

Heading downstairs to the till, Tyson said cheerfully, "I remember when my Grandpa knitted me a scarf… or tired to. It had loads of holes and was all different colours because he kept running out of yarn."

Kai smirked lightly as he paid for his new scarf, taking the bag it was placed in and heading out of the shop.

"Do you feel better now?" Tyson asked suddenly, frowning at his charge, "you're not going to be all thoughtful for the rest of the day are you?"

Kai shook his head.

"Well that's good. It's not too fun worrying about you all the time."

* * *

"That looks daft." Tyson stated from where he was sitting on Kai's bed. 

The dual haired teen in question unravelled his new accessory from around his neck and frowned from his place in the middle of his room. "How would you wear it then?"

The angel didn't say anything, standing up and taking the scarf away from his charge. He swatted Kai's hands away when he tired to protest and wound the scarf around Kai's neck once.

"It's going to fall off that way." Kai pointed out.

"I never said I was finished." Tyson replied, twisting the scarf until there was a knot behind the one wind of the garment around Kai's neck. One long tail floated down his back and stopped nearly to the back of his knees. "There."

Kai took a look n the full length mirror on the door of his wardrobe. The style did look good and he nodded his appreciation to his angel.

"Don't you look nice?" Tyson praised with an amused smile. "Very flash." In fact, after staring at the dual haired teen for a while longer, he found himself being attracted to his charge for a few minutes. His blue eyes widened in shock and he tore his gaze away hurriedly. He was not supposed to think of Kai in such a way! Nor was he supposed to feel such things, not matter how brief.

He was so caught up in his personal turmoil that he got another shock when Kai shook his shoulder roughly to snap him out of it. He forced himself to stare into the concerned red eyes of his charge, trying not to look too guilty.

"Are you alright?" Kai questioned, "You looked like you were in pain or something."

"I'm fine." Tyson told him, his voice a little croaky. "Just fine."

The younger teen didn't look too convinced. "You're sure?"

Tyson ran a hand through his hair and sighed, trying to calm his nerves. His heart would have been racing if it hadn't stopped beating a long time ago. "I'm sure, I was just a little spooked by something, that's all." He told his charge, taking a deep breath and smiling at him.

Kai didn't look too convinced as he tired to come with a reason as to why his angel was acting so strange. "Is it about your visit to your family?" He questioned, frowning.

Tyson blinked, a little startled by the question, but a sad expression crossed over his face when he thought about his visit a few days ago. "Yeah, I guess…" he murmured, feeling a little bad for telling a small lie to his charge but he couldn't tell him what he had been really spooked by.

The dual haired teen saw his angel looking upset and his concern for the older teen grew. Sitting down beside his angel, his scarf bunching up on the bedspread, Kai touched his angel's shoulder gently, "what happened?"

Tyson sighed and his wings drooped, the pearly white feathers wings mingling with the material of Kai's scarf. "It's my father…" he said quietly, his blur eyes raised to the ceiling but glazed over in his memories.

"Is he hurt?" Kai cautioned.

"No, ill." My brother was there too… taking care of him. I heard him say…" Tyson broke off as his throat grew tight and he shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears building up in the corners.

Kai had never seen his angel like that before; on the verge of tears it frightened him a little. The blue haired angel was so strong and it didn't look right for him to be upset. He rubbed the hand on Tyson's shoulder up and down the bluenet's arm in a soothing gesture. "What did your brother say?" He probed gently.

Tyson took a deep breath and sniffled a little. "He said that… that Dad was going to die soon…" he said quietly. "I was hoping that they were both going to be there, all happy and well that it was a shock to find out that Dad's going to… you know."

The dual haired teen wasn't sure how to comfort his angel, but he tried. "Dying isn't so bad you know… you're dead aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Tyson admitted, wiping at his eyes, "but it still hurts a little knowing that he's dying."

"He'll be happier when he goes…" Kai pointed out, "he'll be able to see your mother, grandfather and you of course."

Tyson smiled and nodded. "You're right, but it'll be a little weird, talking to him again." He murmured, "I wonder what he's done since I died?"

Seeing that his angel was happier again, Kai removed his hands and flopped back onto his pillows at the head of his bd. "I suppose you're looking forward to speaking with your friends and family again? Even though that's a morbid sort of wish."

Tyson smiled grimly, "yeah, it'll be neat to talk with them again." In response to his lighter mood, his wings perked up and lifted the feathers ruffling before flattening again.

Kai paused before asking, "Are you going to see your father again soon?"

The bluenet plucked at his charge's duvet thoughtfully. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "I will see him again I suppose… but I don't particularly want to go just yet, maybe when I get used it." Tyson replied, shrugging one shoulder.

A heavy silence fell over the tow of them, one that Kai wasn't used to while being in his angel's presence. He knew the bluenet was still troubled over his father and Kai though about what would make Tyson happier. He remembered how happy the angel was talking about his family and he decided to try it with his friends. "Tyson… what were your friends like?" He questioned, watching his angel carefully for a sign of happiness at remembering when he was alive.

To the dual haired teen's relief, Tyson smiled. "They were awesome, you want to hear about them?"

Kai nodded. He wasn't too interested in Tyson's friends in truth but was more concerned in seeing his angel happy, like he should be. Getting himself comfy, he settled down to listen.

The bluenet beamed at Kai's nod and his wings floofed up in joy. "Who should I with then?" He murmured tapping his chine. "I know! I'll start from the one I've known the longest to the shortest. So that means I'll start with Chief."

"Chief?" Kai repeated.

"Yup! My oldest bud." The angel nodded. He went on to explain how the glasses-wearing boy was always interested in technology and things, and had dreamed of owning a computer (very new back then) of his very own. Kenny had always worn large, round glasses and when they were taken off (normally by a school bully), he tottered around like he was dizzy. Hence, he had decided to call his dream toy, 'Dizzy'.

Kai snorted in amusement. "That's a stupid name." He stated.

Tyson nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I know, but it was funny to watch him go ga-ga over anything electronic or scientific. He was though, and he helped me out with my homework a lot because he's like, a genius." The angel said, "He was really short though. He never grew past my shoulder, and I'm not even that tall. We suggested platform shoes once."

"I'll be taller than you." Kai interrupted suddenly with a smirk.

The bluenet huffed. "Not if I can help it!"

"Anyway." Kai said, waving a hand, "was his actual name Chief or something?" he questioned, tone sarcastic.

"Oh no, his name was Kenny, we just him the Chief because he beat us all in practically anything knowledgeable." Tyson explained, looking amused. "Moving on! My next friend was Max, I remember when here moved here from America still."

Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Did he speak Japanese?" He questioned, knowing that both languages were pretty different from each other.

"Yeah. His mother was American, she worked over there as a scientist, and his Dad was Japanese who owned a hobby shop here." Tyson explained.

The dual haired teen frowned. "That must have been hard."

"I think it was for the first year." The bluenet replied, "Judy, that's his mum, got her break as a scientist when she was living in Japan, so she went to live in America. Maxie used to spend about half a year with each, doing school here and flying over to America in the holidays." Tyson smiled at a memory. "He was the only one in our school that had naturally blond hair and light blue eyes, the girls used to love him."

Kai was about to point out that the angel's eyes were blue as well when he realised they were dark and kept quiet.

"Of course, he only ever really had eyes for Hilary, even though he flirted with a few other girls too. They got together a few months before I died, I wonder if they're still together?" He murmured, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Who's Hilary?" Kai questioned.

"She was our class president. She was never the most beautiful girl but I think max just appreciated she was natural and didn't trowel on loads of make-up." Tyson replied. "Hil was kinda like an older sister to me, we were always arguing and stuff but she was nice, and she always used to help out when my heart went all wonky."

"She was good at nursing?"

"She wanted to be a midwife." Tyson explained. "I remember her practicing on plastic dolls and doing stuff with mine and Rei's hair."

"Rei?"

"My Chinese friend. We both had long hair so it was 'perfect to practice on.'" The bluenet tugged on his navy ponytail for emphasis. "Rei's was much longer though, it nearly came down to his ankles."

Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I know." Tyson nodded. "He came from a tribe in rural Chine called the White Tigers and there they used to let their hair grow as long as it could. I bet Rei beat everyone with his hair length." He commented, smiling in amusement.

"Why did he move to Japan?" Kai asked.

"He wanted to learn things, about cultures, different people and stuff." Tyson explained. "He never forgot his origins though, he always used to wear Chinese outfits, plus he was the best cook ever." Tyson daydreamed for a while about his friend's cooking before Kai poked him with a toe. "He always missed his tribe and his childhood friends there, plus Mariah."

"Mariah?"

"The girl he liked. He asked her out after a few years though, and then they got married back home at White Tiger Hills. I couldn't go because of my heart, but they brought back a nice video for me to watch." Tyson said.

"You had a few friends that moved here then, I see," Kai commented.

"I had other friends, but they didn't really know me as well, and lot's of them started treating me different and stuff when I got ill – like I was going to break." Tyson replied with a shrug. "I guess I got on with Maxie and Rei so well because they were different and more interesting, plus they didn't treat me as fragile so much."

"Weren't they just worried though?" Kai pointed out.

"Maybe, But it was annoying. I would do all the stuff I used to do when I got ill and stopped when it started to get difficult. Of course I couldn't do a lot once I got worse which was a bummer, but I had fun while I could."

Watching his angel reminisce in his memories, Kai sighed softly, happier now that th bluenet didn't seem sad anymore. Sitting up, he looked out of his bedroom window at the browning leaves on the trees outside.

Tyson followed his gaze. "Life can be odd." He murmured.

"Why?" Kai questioned, taking his gaze away from the window to look at his angel, "everything's born and then it dies. One big loop."

"There are all sorts of other little things, though." Tyson replied, "Like illnesses and stuff. It's a lot more complicated than just growing old and dying."

"I suppose." Kai said. "But it isn't good to continue thinking about it. It's not exactly healthy to keep on thinking about it."

The angel sighed but didn't reply. He leant against the wall and continued staring out at the garden below silently, his expression almost forlorn.

Kai regarded him sadly. Despite his attempt to cheer his angel up, he could tell that the bluenet's thoughts were still mainly centered on his dying father. Reaching out, he grasped Tyson's hand and held it loosely. "I think you need to stop putting yourself through so much turmoil." He told him quietly.

Tyson turned his head to blink at him. "Turmoil?" He repeated. Ok, maybe he had been putting himself through a lot lately, but so what…? He had only just come to terms with the fact his father was dying and didn't feel ready to accept it just yet.

Kai watched as tears began to build in those dark blue eyes again and his heart wrenched painfully at the sight. Leaning forwards, he wound his arms around his angel and drew him into his embrace gently.

The blue haired teen shuddered before hugging his charge back tightly and burying his face into his shoulder and crying quietly. He could feel the dual haired teen's hand running up and down his back slowly and running through his feathers soothingly.

"You'll be able to see him soon, his spirit, and then he won't be suffering anymore and it'll be ok." Kai told Tyson quietly into his ear. He couldn't se himself giving such reassurance and comfort to anyone else and it only served to hit home just how important Tyson was to him.

Tyson nodded and sniffed quietly, drawing back his head slowly and wiping his eyes with one hand, the other still looped loosely around Kai's waist. He smiled softly at his charge, "thanks chibi."

Kai nearly cringed at the nickname but composed himself, taking his arms back from around his angel to rest in his lap. "Better?"

"…Yeah." Tyson nodded. His wobbly smile grew amused, "looks like out roles got reversed huh?" He said quietly, laughing a little and hiccupping because of his cry.

The dual haired teen shrugged at him with a smirk. "Who said that our roles couldn't be reversed?" He questioned, earning a delighted laugh from the bluenet.

Kai felt his heart lighten in his chest. His angel was happy again.

* * *

Staring out of that same window, Kai's fingers absently stroked through the feathers of the wing that rested along his lap. The stars twinkling in the late night sky were reflected in Kai's red eyes and he sat there, in his pajamas, content to just relax under the moonlight. 

His angel lay sleeping his side beside him, one wing curled over him like a sort of blanket while the other had stretched out, resting on Kai's lap. The bluenet had decided, after some probing on Kai's part, to visit his father soon. Whether that meant during the week, month or next few days Kai didn't know.

Needless to say, he was relieved to know that Tyson wasn't fretting over his dying father anymore.

Kai wasn't sure why he wasn't able to fall asleep for the rest of that night, despite having dozed earlier. Sleepiness wasn't tugging at his eyelids and even though he knew he would be struggling to keep awake during school for the first part of the school day tomorrow, he wasn't trying to hard to drift back off.

Switching his gaze from the starry sky to look at his angel, Kai cringed as he thought about how Tyson would probably scold him for not sleeping well at night at the morning and sighed. Not wanting to get on the blue haired teen's bad side too much, he gently eased the wing off his lap (which folded automatically as Tyson sighed in his sleep) and stretched out to lie beside Tyson on the bed.

The older teen immediately wrapped his arms around Kai like a teddy bear and snuggled close, the wing covering him moving to stretch over the dual haired teen as well. With a fluffy, feathery blanket covering him, and the soft, sleepy smell of his angel, the sleepiness that had been absent began tugging insistently at Kai's eyelids.

As the pale lids slid closed over Kai's eyes slowly, and he moved closer to Tyson's warmth subconsciously, he became very aware that his angel's chest was silent. Apart from the soft exhales as he breathed, there was no steady thump of a heart beneath his ribcage and Kai was slightly disappointed as he drifted off slowly.

A heartbeat would have soothed him straight off to sleep instantly.

* * *

**Me: **I couldn't have their roles the same all time, could I? Tyson doesn't always have to be Kai's reassurence, Kai can be his too! Review please? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: **Yeah, I know. I haven't updated in forever, sorry about that! Anywho, some angst, some fluff andsome happiness in this one, so hopefully it kinda makes up for me being so late. Enjoy!

* * *

Multi-coloured leaves danced in the afternoon light by the wind created by Tyson's wings beating as the bluenet prepared to take off. With Kai firmly in his grasp, he became airborne, white wings flapping rhythmically as he climbed in altitude. 

Kai sighed quietly in contentment as he felt the wind whip his hair back and toss it around, the only sounds being the sound of Tyson's breathing and the steady beat of his wings. Even though the reason for the flight wasn't exactly a happy one, the dual haired teen couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of soaring.

Tyson had finally decided to go and visit his father one last time before he passed away and went to Ai Clouds, and Kai had gone with him to provide any emotional support the angel would need.

The houses below them became sparse as Tyson flew towards a less populated area. His speed and height dropped as he eased into a silent glide downwards. With the lack of people and cars around, the noises of the surrounding wildlife were prominent, and Kai thought that the area where his angel had once lived was beautiful.

The dual haired teen's eyes widened when a large, wooden home came into view. It was all one floor, and built in the style of a traditional Japanese home. Kai frowned at an extra building built beside the house, "a dojo?"

Tyson nodded, "yep." He folded his wings a little as he dived down at a steady speed towards the overgrown grassy ground. Beating his wings quickly to ease to the ground slowly, he released his charge and looked around, "still no-one has seen to this place, it seems…" he murmured.

"Was it neater once?" Kai questioned, dragging his eyes away from the comfortable looking home to cast a curious look at the bluenet.

"Yeah, Grandpa always made sure to keep the gardens and stuff looking nice after Mum passed away." Tyson replied, "There were lots of flowers too, but they have seemed to have all died…" he said, giving the bare flower beds a sad look. He sighed before gesturing to the large, sliding front door, "Well, we're not going to get anything done out here, are we?"

Kai shook his head and followed his angel when the older teen moved towards the entrance of his family home. Once inside and the front door was slid shut, the dual haired teen became aware how chilly and drafty the wooden home was. He shuddered minutely, and brushed the cold off, preferring to be intrigued with the interior of the home.

The inside of the house had a large maze of corridors that went this way and that, but Tyson still seemed to know exactly where he was going despite not living there for years. The angel stopped, however, at the entrance to a spacious room with no door.

The dual haired teen frowned at the distant expression on his angel's face. Tyson had been quiet all day, and his constant drifting off into memories was starting to worry Kai a little bit. He reached out and tapped the angel on the shoulder, "is something wrong?" He questioned.

Tyson started in surprise and blinked at his charge, "no chibi, I'm fine." He assured. He indicated at the inside of the room, "take a look, this is where me and Gramps used to practice Kendo… when I actually bothered that is."

Kai smirked in amusement and poked his head around the doorframe. The room was bare save for the Kendo uniforms and swords hung up on the left wall. On the far side, opposite Kai and angel, in front of a water colour painting was a long sword. The sides were rugged, but it gleamed in the little light pouring in the room, the coin set in the handle sparkling especially bright. "What's that?"

"My family's heirloom." Tyson told him proudly, "it's been passed down from generation to generation, so I assume Hiro takes care of it now. It's said that there's a spirit of a dragon inside to protect our family."

The dual haired teen raised an eyebrow at him, looking vaguely sceptical.

Tyson shrugged with a sheepish grin. "I know, it sounds daft. I used to have dreams of various dragons when I was little but nothing more than that." He said, giving the sword one last fond look before heading down the corridor.

The silence between the two was almost stifling as Kai followed his angel through the wooden halls. He sometimes drifted into his own little world and thought about the dragon Tyson had mentioned and it was this daydreaming that caused him to bang into Tyson's back when the bluenet stopped suddenly. He frowned and rubbed his nose, "why did you stop?" He complained.

"This is where we all slept…" Tyson murmured, his dark blue eyes sweeping over the three sliding doors along the corridor they were in. "One was Gramps's, one mine and the other was the guestroom." His gaze hovered over the third and final door.

Judging by his angel's hesitant expression, Kai guessed that the third door was where his father was resting. Deciding it wouldn't do the bluenet much good to put it off much longer, he took the olden teen's elbow gently. "I think you should just go in, Tyson…" he told him quietly.

The angel was somewhat soothed by the feelings and of concern and hope that he would be ok radiating off of his charge and drew in a deep breath. "I will, I just want to take a look at my old room. I didn't get to see it when I came here last." He said, sliding open the middle door.

Kai wondered whether Tyson was stalling, but peered around the angel's shoulder in curiosity anyway. The bluenet's old room was still cluttered and a little messy as though someone still there. Comic books and other things still lined the floors and the desk was still untidy and scattered with pieces of paper. Photographs lined a shelf and Kai found himself wishing he had a bedroom as comfortable as the one Tyson had.

Tyson didn't pay much of the things in his room much attention, except giving his photos on the shelf a quick glance. Instead, he walked over to a blue, red and white hat that was hanging off of his bed post. He picked it up with a small smile gracing his face and twirled it with his fingers before putting it on his head. After adjusting it so that the peak was facing backwards, he turned to show Kai.

The dual haired teen wasn't watching him, however, and was instead looking at the group photos of his angel when he was alive with his friends and family. In every picture, Tyson was smiling broadly, and wearing a tri-coloured cap. He raised an eyebrow at the garment and turned his head to ask the bluenet about it. He blinked in surprise when he saw the hat in question sitting comfortably on the angel's head.

"What do you think?" Tyson asked the younger teen with a smile, "I used to wear this all the time."

"I noticed." Kai commented dryly, inclining his head towards the photos before walking over to stand by his angel's side as the bluenet plucked off the hat and put it back on the bed knob. Bright colours caught Kai's eye and he turned to look at an array of paintings and drawings littering the desk surface. "You drew?" He questioned, surprised.

Tyson nodded. "Now and then, I did, yeah."

The dual haired teen brushed his fingers down the surface of the painting carefully. "You're very good."

His angel beamed happily, "thank-you, chibi!"

Kai just gave him a fond look before it became serious. "We can't stay in here forever, you know." He pointed out.

Tyson's shoulders sagged and he nodded. "I know." He admitted, "Let's go then."

* * *

The first time Tyson had seen his father lying still and looking frail on the guest bed, it had been a shock. But now that shock had worn off once acceptance had settled in and the bluenet could only look on with heart-ache at his dying father. 

It was the movement of feathers down his arm that caught Kai's attention as he watched his angel's wings droop in sadness. Unable to find any words to soothe the older teen and not wanting to alert his presence to the other occupants of the room, the dual haired teen reached out and slipped his hand into Tyson's.

The bluenet blinked and give his charge a grateful look before turning his gaze back at his family members. The room was silent, save for his father's wheezy breathing, and Tyson jumped slightly when his father started talking.

The old man's hand, worn by his years of archaeology, was clasped loosely within his eldest son's, and he smiled softly despite his departure arriving. He swallowed thickly before opening his mouth to speak, "you know… I was always proud of the two of you?"

Hiro blinked away the fine sheen of tears coating his brown eyes, "two of us?" He repeated, confused.

His father nodded once weakly, "yes. You… and your brother." He murmured. His eyes became distant as he continued, "there are times when I regret leaving your grandfather to care for Tyson, but I always proud him… and you." He clasped Hiro's hand tighter. "I want you to know that, Hiro. I want you to know that I am and always will be proud of you."

The light haired man could only nod his head jerkily as he was sure any words he attempted to speak would come out choked.

A raspy gasp sounded and Tyson clutched Kai's hand tighter, trembling slightly.

The grip Tatsuya had on his son's hand grew slack as he let his eyelids shut. "We'll see each other later, Hiro." He murmured, "Enjoy yourself, ok?"

Hiro could only just nod again before whispering, "Say high to Mum, and Gramps, and Tyson for me, ok?"

His father managed to wink at his son. "I will." He promised, before letting both of his eyes shut and allowing his head to droop to the side on the pillow it was resting on.

Tyson shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away; sniffing quietly as he listened to his father's slowing breaths. The gaps between them grew steadily longer until, finally, they stopped all together and the only noise left was the quiet sobs of Tyson and Hiro.

Words failed once again as Kai slipped an arm around his angel's waist in a feeble attempt to offer comfort.

* * *

Tyson was only to stay in the guestroom for a few more moments after his father passed away, and soon left the room to stand in the garden, thinking. The wind ruffled his slack feathers and the wind tossed his hair around. Various leaves and multi-coloured flower petals danced through the air where they had been ripped from the plants lining the flowerbed. If the bluenet had been in a happier state of mind, he may have enjoyed the spectacle, but right now he couldn't be bothered to pay it much attention. 

Kai stood beside him, hands stuffed in his pockets awkwardly. He gave his angel a fleeting look before walking behind him and lifting his angel's drooping wings. "You'll get to see him soon, you know." He pointed out softly.

"I know." The blunet replied quietly, lifting his wings on his own and fluffing them up to allow his charge to run his fingers through the feather. He paused before continuing, "but it's the thought of him actually dying… you know?" It's upsetting, but I'll be fine…" he trailed off.

The dual haired teen behind him pulled out a loose, straggly feather silently, letting it jump off his palm to join the leaves and petals in the air. "When?" He questioned.

"In a few minutes." Tyson promised, tilting his head over his shoulder to give his charge a small smile. "I'm worried about my bother though… he doesn't have any family left here…"

Kai let his hands fall on the angel's upper arms and rubbed up and down soothingly. "There has to be some way you can tell him you're all fine and happy." He murmured, thoughtfully, "write him a letter?"

"I don't want to spook him." Tyson replied with a bitter laugh. "That's not too bad of an idea though, to do just once." He said, "Though perhaps the elders will be kind enough to allow me to materialise long enough for me to talk to him for a few minutes."

The younger teen blinked in surprised, "they can do that?" He questioned.

Of course. They are the ones who keep us invisible to everyone else but our charges after all." Tyson replied, turning around fully so that he was facing Kai. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but a look of shock spread over his face instead.

Kai frowned, "Tyson…?" He asked, "what is it?" He got no reply, so instead turned around to look at whatever, or whoever, was behind them. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw his angel's brother standing in the doorway leading into the garden.

Hiro opened and closed his mouth. He had gone outside to get some fresh air and to clear his head, but instead he found an intruder in the garden. "Who are you?" He forced out, unable to think straight. "Why are you here?"

The dual haired teen faltered, deciding not to say anything and stuffing his hands inside of his pockets. He was aware of Tyson staring at him, but didn't turn to give the bluenet attention in case it made Hiro get any more suspicious.

"I said who are you?" Hiro repeated, his voice rising.

Digging around in his pocket, Kai found what he was looking for and shrugged one shoulder almost carelessly. "That doesn't matter." He murmured, "Do you believe in spirits?"

Hiro looked taken aback, surprised by the odd and out of place question. Tyson also raised an eyebrow at his charge, equally as confused as his brother was.

Kai removed a notebook and pen that were inside his pocket from school and handed both items to his angel, who gave him a quizzical look. "Write him a message." The dual haired teen told the angel, inclining his head towards Hiro.

The lighter haired bluenet shifted in the doorway, scratching behind his head as his foggy mind attempted to find a reason as to why the dual haired teen was acting so strange. Maybe he wasn't mentally stable? Then again, he himself had to wonder if that diagnosis could be pinned on him as the notebook and pen started floating oddly in the air before disappearing altogether. He rubbed his eyes, had the strange teen thrown them somewhere or something? Yet, within a couple of minutes, both objects came back into view and floated down for the younger teen to take.

Kai nodded his thanks to Tyson and pocketed the pen, before walking over to Hiro and holding out the notebook for him to take. "Do you believe in spirits?" He repeated.

Hiro took the little notebook with an unsteady hand, his gaze dropping down to read the message written upon it:

'_Hello Hiro'_

His eyebrows shot up and he nearly dropped the bound wad of paper in shock. The writing matched that of his dead brother's, something which spooked him greatly, especially as the ink on the page was still fresh. "Wh…what?" He forced out, staring at Kai with wide eyes.

Kai just gave another little careless shrug, this time with a small accompanying smirk. "Let's just say I know your brother."

Tyson, however, throughout the time his older brother had been there, had been silent, staring at Hiro with wistful blue eyes. Sighing, he raised his gaze to the sky.

* * *

Up in Ai Clouds, the elder in change of the guardian angels in Tyson's area, and the one who assigned Kai to the bluenet, was looking down into a white bowl. He was sitting in one of the elders' many offices, which were oddly plain and rather empty. The walls and floor were made of marble and the only furniture was the desk and chair, plus the two armchairs for visitors to sit in. A few sheets of papers and a couple of books were placed upon the wooden desk. 

Inside the bowl was he was staring into was a hazy image of Tyson. The elder sighed and laced his fingers together, his brow furrowing. His expression was thoughtful as he wondered whether to allow the blue haired angel to be visible to his brother for a few minutes.

Tyson was certainly a very good angel to his charge, and there was no-one else that might spot him… nodding, the elder raised a wrinkled hand and snapped his fingers, a silver feather landing neatly in his palm. Such a feather informed an angel on Earth that they could become visible for a few minutes. Smiling, the old angel dropped the feather into his bowl, watching it sink beneath the magical surface and disappearing completely. Almost immediately after, the image on Tyson in the bowl wiped clear.

Heaving a sigh, the elder scraped the legs of his chair back as he stood, shifted his wings, and walked slowly over to his window. His face looked slightly troubled as he watched the busy angels on the walkways below. He had noticed the attraction Tyson had felt towards his charge a few weeks ago and it worried him. He sighed again. He could only hope Tyson didn't do anything to jeopardise his relationship with his charge.

* * *

Tyson blinked as he saw a silver feather drift down from the clouds. Bewildered, he held out his palm for the feather to land on and stared at it, before he realised what it signified. With a smile, he enclosed the feather within his fist and let a soft, white glow spread over him for a few moments before it faded away. 

Kai also blinked as Hiro's mouth dropped open and the note in his slack hands slipped from his fingers and dropped to the ground. He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him, following the light haired man's shocked gaze. Frowning when he saw his angel looking at Hiro with a hesitant expression, he concluded that the elders decided to allow Tyson to become visible for a few minutes. Deciding to give the bluenet some alone time with his brother, Kai headed towards the back door and out of sight.

The blue haired angel watched Kai go silently before giving his older brother a small smile, "Hey." He murmured.

Hiro had to tell himself that he hadn't lost his mind several times, his mind not quite grasping seeing his little brother right in front of him years after his death. The large white wings, folded, were only baffling him even more and he took the few steps forward needed to stand in front of Tyson. Hesitant, he traced his fingers down the side of the angel's face, shocked when the skin beneath his fingertips felt warm and real. "Tyson…?"

The bluenet nodded, happy tears building in the corner of his eyes. "Yeah…" he whispered. His self-restraint went at that moment and he wrapped his arms around his older brother tightly, burying his face into his chest and just simply being content to see him again.

Hiro's arms faltered for a few moments before also raising and wrapping themselves around the younger teen's waist. The feathers on the large wings on Tyson's back tickled Hiro's bare arms, and the elder brother found himself feeling… proud that his younger brother had become an angel.

"I missed you…" Tyson mumbled into his brother's shirt.

The lighter haired man smiled and patted the smaller's head. "I missed you too…" He paused, "is this what happens to all people when they die?"

Tyson lifted his head from the folds of Hiro's shirt and gave him a watery smile. "To good people, yeah… Dad'll be just like me when I go back."

"Back? Back where?"

"Ai Clouds." The bluenet replied. "Where angels live."

Hiro gave a small laugh. "It's hard to believe you're an angel." He commented, ruffling his brother's hair when the angel frowned at him, "but I'm glad… will you see Dad soon?"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah. But then I'll come back here, for Kai."

"Kai? That kid from before?"

The bluenet nodded again. "Yep. He's my charge."

"Charge? What, you're his guardian?"

"Yeah, and his friend."

Hiro smiled. "It's good to know you're there for someone." He praised, before starting his shock when his brother began flickering, beginning to fade out of sight. "What's happening?"

"Well, no-one on Earth except Kai is supposed to be able to see me." Tyson explained sheepishly, "the angel elders gave me a few minutes with you, but now I have to go…"

The older brother sighed, disappointed. Nodding, he squeezed Tyson's shoulders, "tell everyone I said hi."

Tyson winked at him. "I will." He promised, before fading out of sight completely, two feathers from his wings the only thing to show he had been there.

Hiro plucked them out of their descent to the ground and held them to his chest. He sighed, and looked up, "At least everyone is happy…" he murmured.

* * *

Kai reached for his angel's hand and held it gently when the older teen came back inside. "Ok?" 

Tyson paused before answering his charge. He sighed and gave the dual haired teen a small smile. "Yeah. But it'll be good to talk with Dad again, and solve it all completely." He replied, noticing the familiar golden ball bouncing towards them from the end of the corridor, ready to transport them to Ai Clouds.

The dual haired teen watched it go up and down and few times, the golden light reflecting in his red eyes before turning his gaze on his angel, "I'm proud of you." He told him.

Tyson blinked at him, slightly surprised. But before he could question what his charge meant, the golden ball in front of them grew bigger and enveloped them in golden light before swallowing them completely. To prevent any sort of bad landing once they arrived in Ai Clouds, Tyson wrapped his arms around his charge, "time to go chibi." He murmured into the younger teen's ear.

Kai sighed a little and looped his own arms around his angel, silently admitting to himself that he craved these embraces.

* * *

**Me: **Itty bitty mini cliffhanger there too, just to be annoying (cackle). Anywho, this thing isn't half way done, so we've still a while to go yet! Review? 


End file.
